Charm Bracelets and Lighters
by Aaliamad
Summary: Set three years after the series finale. A new, fabulous life in Chicago was no guarantee that Jackie was safe from her old life, and old ways. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jackie took another cotton ball out of the jar and furiously splashed more make-up remover onto it. She rubbed her eye again trying her hardest to get the thick, heavy, eyeshadow off but it still wouldn't budge. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror,

 _I look like a panda_ she thought to herself.

Jackie had once thought of herself as a make-up expert. Hell, she had even made Michael Kelso look pretty when they were dating! But even she could not get used to all the make-up she was forced to wear daily for her job. Sure, she looked fantastic when it was all on and she was smiling for the camera….but getting it off seemed to take longer than the photo shoot itself.

"Here, try one of these, they're fantastic" said Kirsty, a fellow model, waving a wipe in Jackie's face.

"What on earth is this?" cried Jackie, "I am not putting a baby wipe onto my beautiful face, even if I do resemble a panda at this moment".

"Take it easy Jackie!" laughed Kirsty, "It's a wipe specifically made to help you not look like a zoo animal. Geez girl, just try it coz I'm certainly not going out with you tonight looking like that!"

Jackie laughed, took the wipe from Kirsty and to her surprise it did seem to be the little miracle she needed right then. She looked over at Kirsty who was currently trying to brush her teased hair out. Kirsty had been a good friend to Jackie. She had given her somewhere to live and helped her get into the modelling industry at a time when Jackie was at her lowest. After leaving her family and friends behind in Point Place Jackie had attempted to give Chicago another shot. Point Place just wasn't home anymore. She had barely seen anyone since she had broken up with Fez after one week of dating and she knew they all probably thought she was some skank who had set out to destroy the group. So she had packed up her bags and moved on outta there.

Chicago, however, wasn't any more welcoming at first than the place Jackie had left behind. She had spent her days applying for any job, and every job, while her funds dwindled away. It was always the same old excuse, she was 'too young' or 'too inexperienced'.

 _Well_ … thought Jackie as she applied a thin layer of moisturiser over her now clean face, _They can all get stuffed because now I'm too fabulous!_ Sure, it had taken 2 years of knock-backs and sleeping in crummy hostels, but after meeting Kirsty Jackie's luck had finally changed. They had met a year ago in a coffee shop. Jackie was on a trial run and was quite frankly hopeless; she couldn't make a decent cup of coffee or get an order right to save herself. But Kirsty had noticed that Jackie had a 'look' and that her agent was looking for that particular 'look'. Tanned skin, big eyes, long dark hair, and a killer smile was exactly what Sasha needed on her books and once Kirsty had introduced her to Jackie it was all on. Jackie had bookings left right and centre and was fast becoming the face of the modelling scene. Sure she wasn't quite tall enough for runway modelling but she never liked to walk much anyway so it was perfect.

"Come on Jackie, we're gonna be late and you know I hate to be late" screamed Kirsty from the kitchen just as Jackie walked in.

"Calm down, calm down, you should know me by now Kirst, I like to make sure I look absolutely perfect before I go out" smiled Jackie as she took the glass of wine from her flatmate.

The girls sat down on their big couch and took the first sip of what they felt was a well-earned Merlot.

"Right' said Kirsty nudging her friend, "tonight is mission 'get Jackie laid' night and no complaining! I'm sick of looking like the slut in this friendship while you look like Mother Mary!"

Jackie laughed. Yeah she hadn't 'been laid' in a while, actually, it had been a long, long, while but she just didn't need that complication in her life right now. The job, the nice apartment, the new friends…that's what mattered to her. Boys had just caused her heartache.

"Kirsty my dear, you better call off your troops coz your mission needs to be aborted. Tonight is about dancing, drinkn, and having fun. It feels like ages since we've actually been in Chicago on a Friday night so let's enjoy it and not plan anything…ok?" Jackie looked at Kirsty who was twirling a strand of her long, blonde hair around her index finger. Kirsty winked back at Jackie and grinned.

"Ok Jackie, but geez, you're 22 years old, not 42! And you look hot hot hot in that dress and heels, you're gonna be fighting them off!" Kirsty exclaimed before downing the last of her wine and lighting a cigarette. "Come on, its 10pm, the clubs will be filling up now and I bet they could use a couple of hot models to brighten the place up".

Jackie laughed as she finished off her wine and grabbed her black faux fur jacket. She applied a little more lip gloss and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Are you sure I look alright Kirst?" she asked as she examined herself in the full length mirror by the front door. Kirsty was much more extroverted than Jackie and the strapless little black dress she had made Jackie wear was making her anxious. "I mean, I feel really, really booby in this dress of yours. Actually, I feel really leggy too. Maybe it's just not me?"

Kirsty made her way over to her friend and stood next to her. "Jackie, you look hot, we both look hot. Stop your moaning n let's go!" she cried as she grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled open the door. "Chicago, ya better watch out coz here we come!"

…

By the time the girls got to the entrance of the club there were already dozens of people queuing to get inside. The Provedore was a new club and was the place to be thanks to an extremely successful advertising campaign. A campaign that had Jackie and Kirsty's face all over it.

Kirsty laced her fingers with Jackie's and gently pulled her to the front of the queue. As soon as the doorman saw the girls he waved them through and pointed them toward the VIP area. The club was pumping; the music was loud, people were dancing and the lights were electrifying. Karma Chameleon was booming through the speakers and Jackie couldn't wait to hit that dance floor.

"Oh my god Kirsty I love this song!" she screamed into her friend's ear. "Hurry up, let's dance!" She was jumping up and down in one spot trying to motivate Kirsty to dance but Kirsty just shook her head.

"I need a drink Jackie, just wait here okay?" she yelled back at Jackie while motioning at the bar. "Give me your jacket and I'll be right back".

Jackie rolled her eyes and begrudgingly took her jacket off and handed it to Kirsty. _Dammit!_ she thought to herself _the freaking song will be over by the time she gets back!_ Jackie looked around; everyone was dancing and smiling while she sat herself up nervously at what could only be described as a ridiculously high table. _God I hope I don't look too pathetic_ she thought as crossed her legs trying to look like the glamorous model she knew she was.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Finally! The songs just about over!" she cried turning around. But it wasn't Kirsty standing behind her.

"Hi Jackie".

"Um, hi Steven".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He looked good. He looked damn good.

 _Dammit he looks too fucking good!_ Jackie thought as her eyes looked Hyde up and down. He was dress all in black; black tight jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She even noticed he had new black boots on. His hair was shorter, more clean cut, but the hair on his face was back. The beard was back.

"So Jackie, what's up? How ya doin?" asked Hyde rather uncomfortably. _She looks good, too fucking good_ he thought as he gazed down at her. She looked older, more mature, but definitely, definitely, even sexier than she had before.

"Oh you know Steven, bit of this, bit of that. What about yourself?" Jackie wished to god she had a drink, or a cigarette, or fucking anything to hold right now. Instead she found herself playing with her hair, or the hem of her dress, or her earrings. _Oh my god now he's gonna think I'm trying to seduce him_ she thought as she quickly placed both hands on the table in front of her.

"Aaah yeah I'm just out with a few of the guys from work, ya know how it is. I noticed you as you walked in, or should I say 'sashayed in'….isn't that what you models call it?" Steven laughed as leant down on the table across from Jackie.

"Oh shut up Steven, if you're here to mock me and my job you can just go away" spat Jackie as she looked uncomfortably around the busy club for Kirsty. She needed her, and she needed her now.

"Geez Jackie it was just a joke man, chill out. You looked good, I mean, you're lookn good" Hyde said. "Wasn't tryn' to start a fight, haven't seen you in years so it'd be cool if we could talk for like five minutes".

Jackie looked up at him. He looked nervous, but still smokn hot. Dammit. She wondered why he couldn't have gotten fat.

"Yeah well your joke wasn't funny and it just cost you a minute you asshole" Jackie said through gritted teeth. "Why are you in Chicago anyway? I thought I'd heard the last of your burns when I left Point Place years ago".

"Come on Jackie, calm down now" Hyde said condescendingly as he lightly tapped Jackie's hand. She quickly pulled it away, she was not in the mood for this treatment tonight. "I live here now, and you my dear would know that if you bothered to keep in contact with your supposed friends".

 _Oh hell no, he is sooooo not blaming this on me!_ thought Jackie as she leapt off her barstool very nearly tumbling over onto the dirty, sticky, club floor. She quickly found her footing and composed her glamorous self.

"My friends Hyde? My friends? The ones that pretty much left me for dust when your skank wife turned up? Or you? Are you talking about yourself Hyde? Because we definitely have not been friends in a long time!" Jackie grabbed her clutch off the table and dramatically flicked her hair as she turned around. Just as she did Kirsty came back with a tray full of drinks.

"Look Jackie, the bar staff gave us all of these drinks….for free! Shots, jellies, wine, tequila….you name it we got it baby" Kirsty squealed excitedly as she placed the tray down and took a shot. "Oh shit, sorry, who's this sexy hunk?" she said as she noticed Hyde.

"I'm Hy…" Hyde started before being cut off….

"He is nobody, and he is just leaving" Jackie said as she grabbed Hyde's wrist. She did not feel like explaining to Kirsty that this 'hunk' was once the love of her life. Well, that he actually still _was_ the love of her life.

"Oh no he's not" cried Kirsty. "Stay here and drink with us….look at all of it!"

Hyde looked at Jackie. He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his beard. "Please Jackie, can we just catch up? I really didn't mean to start something with you man. I was just trying to be funny…plus, you have all these drinks and I know you gals ain't gonna drink all of it" He winked at her.

"Fuck, fine, stay" Jackie said getting back up onto the stool. She knew it was a mistake. She knew she would probably regret it. But truth be told she had missed Steven. She had even missed his 'humour'. And, well, he just looked so damn good.

…

The music got louder as Jackie got drunker, and she had to admit, Hyde got hotter. _What is it with him_ she wondered to herself as she watched him talk, _why can't I get over him?_

"Jackie, Jackie! Are you even listening to me?!" Hyde yelled at her over the music. He looked annoyed.

"Um yeah Steven, sorry, what were you saying? I kinda zoned out…too many of these" she laughed lifting up one of numerous shot glasses.

"I was talking to you about Christmas you lightweight" Hyde grumbled before giving her a slight smirk. God she loved his smirks. God she was drunk.

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course, Christmas…umm no I'm not doing anything. Well no plans as yet anyway" Jackie replied. She stood up straight, no model should be near on lying on a table at a bar she told herself. "Steven, can we dance, pleeeease" she asked as she moved around to his side of the small table.

"Jackie no, you know I don't dance. Especially not to Michael Jackson" protested Hyde. No matter how hot he thought she was, and no matter how much he wanted to have her in his arms, he was not gonna dance.

"Pweeeeeease" Jackie pouted. This method had gotten him to a dance before and she had a feeling it would work this time. She wrapped her arms around his now very large bicep and lay her head on his shoulder. "I need to dance some of this alcohol off Steven, and Kirsty is not coming back anytime soon".

Hyde looked over at Jackie's friend dancing and making out with a random guy on the dancefloor. She was hot, he had to admit, but she was way too out there for someone like him. He thought she was good for Jackie from what he'd seen tonight. Jackie needed someone to take care of her and by the looks of it Kirsty had filled that roll. He looked down at Jackie, she was holding herself up on him but still wobbling in those ridiculously high heels she was currently wearing.

"Okay then, come on" he said as he dragged her onto the dancefloor. He led her to the corner where it was darker…he didn't actually want to be seen dancing after all.

Jackie was in heaven. Billie Jean pumping from the speakers, and Steven Hyde right in front of her. She was a model, _a freaking model_! And she was living in the city! How complete was her life right now?! Oh that's right, not so complete. Steven was not hers to keep. But maybe he could be hers for just one night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Little bit of smut (not much) at the end of this chapter so don't read if you don't like. Also, I do not own That 70's Show or any of the characters. If I did, Jackie would be with Hyde.**

 **Chapter Three**

Hyde watched as Jackie danced around him. Yeah that's right, around him, coz he sure as hell was not dancing to 'Love Is A Battlefield'. His work colleagues had gone a while ago, they were not into pop music and were surprised at him for staying when they knew he wasn't into this scene either. He also wondered why he'd stayed. He'd sat for an hour listening to Jackie waffle on about how wonderful and glamorous her life is while also managing to get in digs about what an asshole he was to her. He knew he was an asshole, he didn't need to hear it. But he also knew he deserved it.

She looked so fucking beautiful dancing, he thought. She was smiling and singing along to the song. Yeah, love had been a battlefield for her. Him and Kelso had dropped enough bombs on her that of course some had hit. But here she was, still dancing, still singing, and still smiling up at him like he was worthy to even be in her presence. She grabbed his arm and twirled herself under it. He couldn't help but smirk as he got a peak down her dress. She noticed and slapped him on the arm.

"Steven Hyde, still trying to catch a glimpse huh?" Jackie laughed.

"Of course Jackie, I'm still a man ya know" Hyde said as he twirled her again.

"Is that all you want though Steven…just a glimpse?" Jackie asked as she stepped in closer to him. He put his arm on the small of her back as he felt her breath on his neck. He knew she was drunk and wasn't sure how she would react to any of the numerous replies that were floating around in his head.

Just then both Jackie and Hyde felt a large weight on them.

"Jaaaaaaaaackie and hot guy, what aaare you two doooing?!" Kirsty slurred as she put an arm around each of them. She was so drunk that her body was a dead weight.

"Hey Kirsty, are you okay?" Jackie asked. She was concerned for her friend but also a little relieved that her presence had snapped Jackie back into reality.

"I'm fiiiiiine" replied Kirsty. "I'm going home with Jonah, yoooooou know, the guy from work. Will yooou beee okaaaay though Jaaaackie?"

Jackie looked over at Jonah, he rolled his eyes as if to say 'yip I'm looking after her again'. Jackie laughed, poor Jonah was always helping her with a drunk Kirsty.

"Hey I'll come home too okay Kirsty? Where are our coats?" Truth be told, Jackie didn't really want to go home for fear of never seeing Hyde again, but she just didn't know if she could trust herself. She looked over at Hyde. He was standing with his thumbs hooked into his belt loops just staring at Jackie. Even without his sunglasses she still wasn't able to read his expression. Did he want her to stay or not?

"No Jaaaaaackie….you stay here with hot guy. Hot guy, will you look after Jaaaaaackie for me pleeeease?" Kirsty was now almost hanging off Hyde.

"Yeah man I'll look after Jackie" Hyde said as he tried to straighten Kirsty up. "You get home, Jackie will be fine"

As Kirsty and Jonah made their way through the crowd Jackie and Hyde's eyes met. She walked up to him and grabbed his hands placing them around her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move in time to the music. It felt so good to be in his arms again and she couldn't stop the small smile that crept over her lips as she tucked her head into his neck.

 _Fuck what am I doing?_ thought Hyde as he pulled her closer into him. She felt so good. She smelled so good. Everything felt so right but also so wrong. Could he go down this road again? He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that if things went further one of them would end up being hurt. Against his better judgement he gently lifted her chin up. She smiled up at him and all rational thoughts left his head. His lips slowly met hers, first softly, then passionately.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Hyde ran his fingers through Jackie's hair as Jackie ran her hands all over his chest and biceps. _Yip he definitely works out now_ thought Jackie as she noticed all the muscles he had. The kisses were deep, like they were searching for something. But they both knew what they were searching for wasn't going to be on that dance floor. Jackie was the first to pull away.

"So…you wanna get out of here?" she asked as she looped her own fingers through Hyde's belt loops.

"Um, sure. Where did ya have in mind?" Hype replied rubbing his hand across Jackie's ass.

"My place is only a few blocks away, we could go there? Then I'm home if Kirsty needs me".

"Your place it is" Hyde said as he grabbed Jackie's hand.

Walking through the crowd he noticed the men staring at Jackie. Yeah she was hot, fucking hot, but why they gotta be so obvious Hyde wondered. His jealous streak had always been his downfall, and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. The whole time he and Jackie had been together he had felt he was in competition with half of Point Place to keep her. Guys were just drawn to her, even though she was taken. And here it was again. Despite the fact she was holding his hand, and had just been kissing him, guys were still whistling and winking at her. He clenched his fists and muttered "fuck" under his breath. Jackie turned around.

"Steven, what's wrong? Have I done something?"

"Nah man, you're cool, keep walking" he ordered her but deep inside he knew it wasn't cool. It wasn't cool that this was happening because he was already starting to feel the jealousy that had destroyed them the first time. She made him crazy and she didn't even have to do anything.

…

By the time they reached Jackie's apartment the air around them had become slightly awkward. Jackie was still clinging to Hyde's hand as she unlocked the door but nothing had been said for the past 10 minutes. As they went inside Jackie motioned to Hyde to take a seat on the sofa while she went and checked on Kirsty.

"She's out to it" Jackie said as she came back in the room and slipped off her coat and heels. She sat down next to Hyde and tucked her feet under herself. "Can I get you a drink or something?" she asked.

"Nah Jackie, I'm fine. Hey um, do you think we need'a talk maybe" Hyde said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Talk? Talk? Jackie most certainly did not want to talk. Talking with Hyde led to arguing, and she didn't bring him back to her place for an argument. If she wanted an argument she could just ring the landlord about the fucking leaky tap in the bathroom that he refused to fix.

"Steven, I can think of way better things we could be doing than talking" Jackie said as she slid her leg over his lap so she was straddling him.

"But, look man, I don't know that this is a good idea…I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long…." Hyde began just as Jackie started kissing his neck. It felt good, it felt fucking good and right then Hyde knew he was a goner.

Soon Jackie felt the bulge rise in Hyde's pants beneath her and she knew there would be no talking tonight. His hands began to touch her, touch her everywhere. God she hadn't been touched by someone in so long and it felt amazing. He slowly unzipped her dress and unclasped her bra. He gently stroked her nipples and she knew she was getting wet. Soon he took one hand and used it to rub her most intimate place. She quickly stood up, much to Hyde's shock and dismay. She whipped off her restricting dress and pulled Hyde up. As she started backing in to her bedroom she pulled Hyde's t-shirt up over his head and tried to undo his belt buckle.

Hyde couldn't wait, he grabbed her and passionately kissed her as they both fell on to her bed. As he got rid of his boots and pants Jackie trailed kisses down Hyde's neck and chest, paying special attention to his nipples…just like he had always liked it. He gently lay down on top her and positioned himself for what was to come. He looked down at her and stroked her hair. Damn she was beautiful.

Jackie looked up at him, and with the dim light from the streetlight outside her window she could see the blue of his eyes. The eyes that she had once loved with all her heart. What would happen tomorrow, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was gonna love what happened tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jackie woke up to the sound of Kirsty singing. She giggled. Man, that girl could _not_ sing! She closed her eyes again hoping to get a bit more sleep and get rid of the annoying headache she currently had. But her eyes shot back open as she remembered she wasn't alone in her bed. Steven fucking Hyde was lying next to her in all his glory. She carefully rolled over so as not to wake him, a feat that proved successful as he was dead to the world. God he was cute when he was asleep she thought to herself. Hot when he's awake, cute when he's asleep. She had always thought he looked so childlike when sleeping. Well, not so much with the scruffy beard, although he still looked peaceful. Maybe it was because she knew he couldn't hurt her when he was sleeping. She was safe from his burns and betrayal while he slept.

Slowly Jackie pulled herself up and tried to find some clothes within reach of the bed. She knew she was hot, she was a model for god's sake, and she knew it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but Jackie still didn't feel comfortable parading around her room naked while Steven Hyde was in her bed. The only thing she could reach was his black t-shirt that she'd nearly torn off him a few hours ago. Jackie grabbed it and whipped it on quickly.

She crept into the bathroom without Kirsty noticing. Yeah Kirsty was her best friend and all but she really didn't need her dissecting this encounter while Hyde was still here. Once in the bathroom she turned on the shower and began her daily beauty regime. She cleansed and toned her face, and washed her hair and body. She pat herself dry and moisturised her arms and legs. Jackie very subtly applied a bit of make-up, not so that she looked made up, just so that she looked morning fresh of course. She noticed her satin robe hanging on the hook of the bathroom door which meant she could discard Hyde's t-shirt.

Once Kirsty was out of the kitchen Jackie quickly raced in and made herself a coffee. She knew she had to face him sometime but she didn't feel ready. She could tell that prior to her straddling him the night before he wasn't keen. But she wanted him, she had needed him. Now she just wasn't ready for whatever was going to come out of his mouth. He'd probably call her a desperate whore, or something just as harsh in his trademark Hyde way.

 _God,_ Jackie thought as she stirred her coffee, _what have I done? I so don't need this complication in my life right now._

She grabbed her cup and made her way back to her room and got the fright of her life when the door opened just as she was about to grab the handle.

"Fuck Jackie you scared the shit outta me!" Hyde exclaimed as he flung the door back.

"Oh chill out Steven, who did ya think it was gonna be? Forget where you stayed last night did ya?"

 _Shit,_ thought Hyde, _what's got into her this morning?_ Yeah he had been worried about sleeping with her but he had thought they were fine afterwards. She had curled up in his arms and they'd talked about old times. Good old times, not the bad, he didn't need that drama right after sex. They had kissed nearly all night. She had played with his hair, just like she used to do. But now she was pissed, just like he fucking knew she would be. Dammit!

"No Jackie, I didn't forget where I stayed. I figured you'd just done a runner. Y'know, how you do". Dammit, why did he just say that, now he knew he was in for it.

"Whatever Steven, I don't want a fight. Can I get you a coffee?" This was beyond awkward Jackie thought. They couldn't even look at each other. He just sat on the edge of her bed in his jeans, looking super hot, while she sat on her window seat. She figured she should probably go and get his t-shirt from the bathroom but then he wouldn't half naked, so she didn't.

"Um nah it's okay, thanks though. Look I really gotta get going. I promised WB I'd meet him for lunch and it's nearly 11.30." Hyde felt bad, he actually felt really bad. He didn't want Jackie to think she was a tap and gap but it was true, he did have to meet WB. He noticed the change in Jackie as she stood up and marched out of the room. He followed her through her apartment and stopped when they got to the bathroom. Jackie picked up his t-shirt off the bathroom rail and handed it to him.

"You might need this" she said shortly.

"Hey Jackie, man, come on. It's not like that, I really got to go. Um, you wanna give me your number?" Hyde tried to explain as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"Um yeah, no, not really Steven. You don't need my number"

"Whatever Jackie" Hyde said. "I'm gonna leave you mine though. Make sure you use it, don't be a stranger".

"Whatever" Jackie sighed.

Hyde picked his boots up off the floor and made his way to Jackie's door. He then put the boots down and walked back over to where Jackie was sitting on the bed. He knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

"Jackie, I had a really good time with you last night. Like a really good time, okay?" She wouldn't speak, or look at him, so he gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. "I gotta go babe, call me" he said as he pulled away and walked out the door.

'Fuuuuuuuck' thought Jackie as the door shut behind him. Why why why did he have to look so hot?! It is all his fault! She lay back down on her bed and could still smell his aftershave. She snuggled into the pillow he had been on and went to sleep dreaming about her night with Steven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It'd been four weeks, four god damn weeks and Hyde hadn't heard from Jackie. He'd left his number on the blackboard, grocery list thingy that was hanging in her kitchen but she'd never called. He'd even written 'call me' underneath it and had underlined it. Man, what else did she want?

Tahiti man, Jackie was just like Tahiti which is exactly why he had planned never to go there again. But yet he did, because he was an idiot and now he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had even casually stopped by her apartment a couple of times. He'd banged on the door until the little old lady next door had come out and told him that the 'loud slutty one and the little brunette' were away for work, and that they were often away for work. Yeah Jackie had certainly met her match with Kirsty, especially if people no longer referred to _her_ as the loud one.

Hyde had always hoped, but never expected, to run into Jackie in Chicago. When her and Fez had broken up he had thought there may have been a slight chance that she would forgive him for Sam and that they would get back together. Yeah he continued to burn her, but he would've stopped had she shown him that she still had feelings for him. That's all he had been waiting for. But instead she up and left, no goodbye, no nothing. She occasionally rung Donna so they all knew she was in Chicago and that she had eventually found work as a model. He always knew that she would make it, and he that knew she'd make it further without him weighing her down.

When WB offered Hyde the chance to run his new record producing company in Chicago there was no way he was turning it down. WB set him up with a swanky apartment in a great area of town with amazing views. The work was demanding but man, it was music, and Hyde could choose what bands he wanted to listen to so there wasn't really much to complain about.

But he did think about her. It was kinda hard not to, her face was plastered everywhere. Magazines, the side of buses, billboards…Jackie Jackie Jackie. She mostly modelled for cosmetics companies. Hyde bet those companies were making a killing from Jackie's face.

Hyde knew that the Jackie situation was hopeless, and he knew it that night at the club. He was too jealous and insecure, and she would never be able to forgive him for the past. But that night in the club he had felt a tiny twinge of hope though that they could put all of that behind them and start afresh in the city. Damn WB and fucking business lunches, thought Hyde.

Hyde grabbed his old denim jacket off of the back of his dining room chair and skulled the rest of his bourbon. There was no point sitting round home on a Friday night. He knew the boys from work would be at their usual drinking spot so he picked up his keys and shut the door behind him.

…

"Stop your moping Jackie, if you wanted him you should've called him, this is getting ridiculous" moaned Kirsty as she lathered herself in sunblock. "It's been a month, we're in freaking Hawaii, just enjoy it!"

"Oh shut up Kirsty, you know nothing!" cried Jackie. "How could I ring him? He didn't want me that night, I know it. It was pity sex and Steven Hyde is only sympathetic for so long".

Jackie had wanted to call him so badly. Every time she walked past the blackboard she would study every mark he had made. She had rung, once. He answered with a "what's up", she paused for a second and then hung up. She didn't want to hear the list of reasons why he didn't want to be with her, 'you're a rich, snobby, spoilt bitch' or whatever. Hell, he'd left her for a skanky stripper; a skanky stripper meant more to Hyde than she did.

"Well, all I know is we have to be at the airport in two hours so I'm making the most of our free time here. I am not going back to cold Chicago without a fantastic glow" Kirsty declared as she rolled onto stomach.

Jackie did the same. She knew she should be making the most of her time here. It wasn't often they got to come to Hawaii for shoots and she was annoyed she'd let Steven ruin her trip. Okay, maybe he hadn't ruined it personally, but she needed someone to blame, and that person would be him for now. She was sitting poolside at a luxurious resort and she needed to enjoy it. She would fix the Steven mess when she got back to Chicago.

…

Hyde rolled from his stomach to his back and groaned. His head hurt, and it hurt bad. Suddenly he felt other movement in his bed, movement that didn't come from him. 'Oh fuck' he said to himself.

"Morning Hyde" said a voice from under the covers. He then saw a mop of blonde hair as the face emerged. Hyde had no idea what her name was, was it Jessica? Madison? Eve? Nope, no idea. He vaguely remembered meeting her at the club the night before and he definitely remembered doing some stuff to her when they got back to his place, but he did not know her name.

"Um hey" was all he could muster up.

"So, Hyde" whats-her-name said as she began kissing Hyde's neck, "what's on the agenda today? Have you got any plans for us coz I know some stuff we could do" she teased.

"Well actually I have a few things I have to do, ya know, business things and, yeah, business, and stuff. Yeah" Hyde said as he made a quick dash out of the bed. Blondie huffed, disappointed, as she began crawling to him on all fours.

"But I wanna stay here, with you" she pouted.

 _Yuck_ , thought Hyde, _there is only one adult who could pull off a pout like that and it wasn't this chick_.

"Look yeah, sorry man, I really got to get to work. I'm late. Here, here's your clothes" Hyde said as she started flinging her belongings to her. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on to his face as blondie got dressed. He came out of the bathroom when he could see she was done and walked her to the door.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Um, well, you never know, could do, um, maybe…." Hyde stammered as he opened the door. He looked at blondie then at the hallway and a certain brunette standing in the hallway with her hand clenched ready to knock on his door.

"Hi Steven" said Jackie.

"Jackie…." Hyde mouthed with his jaw to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jackie wanted to die. She had never felt so embarrassed. Here she was, standing in front of Steven and his latest slut holding two cups of coffee and a bag of fresh bagels. She looked like an idiot.

"Oh sorry, I've interrupted, I'll let you two get on with…well, whatever it is you were doing" Jackie said as she turned on her heels and started heading back down the hall to the elevator.

"No, no Jackie wait!" Steven called after her. He dashed past what's-her-name, and caught Jackie's arm. "Please don't go, she's, um, leaving".

"Steven it was a mistake for me to come, honestly, I'll leave you to it".

"Look Hyde, I don't know what's going on here but I'm leaving" declared blondie as she brushed past Hyde and Jackie. Hyde didn't even look up as she stomped off, he kept his eyes firmly on Jackie.

"Please come in Jackie…please?" Hyde didn't like begging, but he also didn't want to see Jackie leave again, so he had to put his Zen aside this time.

"Okay, I'll come in, I guess" Jackie said as she slowly started walking towards his apartment. She felt sick though, knowing what he had been doing in there previously. She knew she had no right to be jealous, Steven wasn't hers and hadn't been for a long time. But still, thinking of him with another girl turned her stomach. She walked into his apartment and was instantly impressed. It was gorgeous, like something out of a movie. It was open plan and had so much natural light streaming in through the huge windows. So much bigger and nicer than the small apartment her and Kirsty shared. But this wasn't the time to be swept away with glamour, she had to concentrate on why she was here.

She walked over to the kitchen bar and set down the breakfast she had brought them.

"So, is one of those for me?" Hyde asked gesturing toward the coffee.

"Yeah go for it" Jackie said not quite knowing where to look or what to do with herself.

"Look, Jackie…" Hyde started as he picked up his coffee. "About that girl…aahhh, y' know, she was just a random, I hadn't heard from you, so, aahhh, I went out…"

"Whatever Steven, it doesn't matter. You don't owe me anything."

Jackie got up and started walking around. She noticed a photo of 'the gang' on the fridge. It was taken on graduation day. She smiled before remembering what happened that day. She had let Steven go that day, choosing 'herself, and had never quite got him back. "I can't believe you have a picture of me up in your house, I'm surprised you haven't scratched out my face".

"Whatever Jackie, I don't know why you have to say such stupid things" Hyde said in between sips of his coffee. He was sitting at the table, watching Jackie snoop through his stuff.

"I don't know why you have _to do_ such stupid things" Jackie mumbled under her breath as she continued on to look at photos on his mantel piece. _Cute_ she thought when she came across a framed photo of Red, Kitty, Eric and Steven. She really did miss the Formans.

"I can still hear you you know Jackie, I'm right here".

"Yeah, I know that Steven, and I don't really care what you hear" Jackie said nonchalantly.

"Well I'll tell you what I didn't hear Jackie, and that was my phone ringing and your voice on it" Hyde picked up his coffee and stood up. He took the two steps down into his lounge so that he was standing right in front of Jackie.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't ring you okay? Honestly, I wanted to, but I just couldn't deal with what you would say to me. It's been years Steven, and I just don't know where we're at" Jackie said looking up at him. She was nervous, and she knew it was written all over her face.

Hyde looked at her. Damn she was gorgeous, especially in those badass knee-high boots and tight jeans. He wished he could take the thick black coat off her though, he knew there'd be something hot under it. But there was no way anything like that was happening today….not after what Jackie had seen when she arrived.

"And what was it that I was gonna say to you Jackie? You seem to have me all figured out so go ahead, tell me?"

"Well, um, I knew, that you….." she started.

" _Yes_ , come on Jackie"

"Okay, right, so I knew that you didn't really want me that night at the club Steven. You haven't wanted me for a long, long time. I just couldn't take any more rejection from you, so I didn't call. But then I made the stupid decision to actually front up and see you and what do ya know?!" Jackie felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Oh hell no_ , she thought, _he is not gonna see me cry_. She turned her head slightly and pretended to be focused on the photo of his precious El Camino that was lucky enough to grace his mantelpiece.

"For starters Jackie, I agree with you, the Camino is a beautiful car" Jackie turned and lightly slapped his arm. "But on all other fronts you are wrong….so wrong".

"Go on…" Jackie was even more nervous than before. She wanted to hear what Hyde had to say but knew she'd be lucky to get much more out of him.

"I want to know why you came here today Jackie? Actually, I wanna know how you got my address?!" Hyde needed to know Jackie's motives before he could even attempt to divulge anything to her. He also needed to know that she hadn't been secretly stalking him. Although that would be pretty hot….being stalked by a smokin' hot model.

"Well I was trying to call you, but your line has been busy since last night so I called up WB, he wasn't hard to find. He gave me your address. I then came over because it's Christmas in a few days and I remembered you rabbiting on about Christmas that night in the club".

"Let's make one thing clear Jackie, I do not, nor have I ever 'rabbited on' okay?" _Geez what was this girl on?!_ "As for Christmas, yes, I did discuss that with you. The Formans, and everyone else back home, made me promise that if I ever ran into you here I would try my hardest to get you to come back for Christmas. And that was me, trying hard. Apparently that means 'rabbiting on'."

"Oh" Jackie didn't know what to say. She sat down on the sofa and pulled a black cushion on to her lap. _Typical_ , she thought, _of course Hyde has black cushions_. "Well, I mean, of course I'd like to see everyone again but it would be weird wouldn't it?" She looked up at Hyde who was standing right in front of her.

"Only if you let it be weird Jackie" he said as he knelt down in front of her. "Look, I think you should come. It'd mean loads to the Formans, and Donna. She's missed you you know".

"Yeah, I've missed her too I guess" Jackie rubbed her hand over the cushion looking for some kind of comfort. "What about you Steven? Would you want me there?"

"Well, that is the dilemma Jackie. Do I want to travel two hours to Point Place with you yapping, or should I say, 'rabbiting on', in my ear the whole time?"

"Oh shut up Steven you pig!" Jackie laughed gently swatting at his head.

"No seriously Jackie, I think it would be cool having the gang together again" He looked Jackie in the eyes as she smiled at him, obviously happy to hear that he wanted her with them for Christmas. "Plus…" he added, "since you've been gone there's been no skirt to look up in the basement, Donna's always in pants" This time Jackie slapped him harder as he grabbed the cushion off her lap to use as protection.

 _Christmas in Point Place_ thought Jackie as she chased Hyde around his (fabulous) apartment, _this will be interesting_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Please Jackie, please let me take it with me!" Kirsty begged as she clutched Jackie's cream cashmere sweater in her hands. "You can take anything of mine, anything you want."

"Dammit Kirsty, but that's my favourite one! It brings out my beautiful complexion….cream suits me" Jackie argued back. In all honesty she really didn't care about the sweater, she just loved winding Kirsty up. She watched as Kirsty packed more items of clothing into her already overflowing suitcase.

"Awww c'mon Jackie, I need something to remember you by while I'm stuck in Milwaukee with my crazy family for the holidays. When they're driving me to drink I can just slip this on and think of you…instantly I'll be happy!"

Jackie laughed, "Fine, take the damn thing Kirst! Y'know, I wish you were coming with me to Point Place for Christmas…I think I'm gonna need more than one of your sweaters to get me through seeing everyone again".

Kirsty looked down at Jackie who was sitting on her bed absentmindedly folding socks into neat little piles. "Jackie, you'll be fine. Sometimes you just have to confront your past in order to move forward. If it gets too much at least you'll know it's not forever…in two weeks we'll be back here being our fabulous selves!"

Jackie was so envious of Kirsty's carefree attitude. She wished she could be a little more like her. Kirsty didn't mind being alone…..Jackie did. Maybe because she had been alone her whole life. Going back to Point Place should be like going home, but she knew it wasn't. That place hadn't been home for a long time.

"C'mon Jackie, help me get this stuff down to the front door, the taxi is gonna be here any minute. If I miss my flight my mom is gonna kill me!" Kirsty demanded as she hauled her heavy suitcase off of the bed.

Jackie picked up Kirsty's other bag and followed her friend downstairs. They hugged as the taxi approached and promised to call each other if and when the going got tough.

"Love you girl, see you soon….stay faaaaaabulous!" yelled Kirsty as the taxi drove off. Jackie smiled and lifted her hand up to wave. _I'm on my own now_ she thought.

Jackie made her way back into her apartment and looked around. Having time off work for the holidays was good, but did bring an element of boredom into her life, especially with Kirsty gone. Shopping, that's what she needed to do, shop. She didn't have any presents to take back to Point Place with her as she never expected to be going there. Hyde was picking her up the next morning, Christmas Eve, so she really had to have presents bought and wrapped by then. She grabbed her purse and coat and set out to cheer herself up with some retail therapy, Jackie style.

…..

Hyde wandered around the large mall aimlessly. God he hated shopping. Hated it hated it hated it. He only had a couple of presents left to buy, one for Kitty and one for Eric. Everyone else had been relatively easy, well, everyone except Jackie that is. He had spent a while choosing her present and man he hoped she liked it.

He was pleased Jackie was coming with him to Point Place. When she'd left his apartment two days previously things had been pretty good between them. They hadn't got into anything heavy, they'd kept things casual and friendly. No heated debates about the past; no 'why did he hurt her', no 'why did she leave him'. He liked it this way, he liked them being friends. Although he knew, that sooner or later, those discussions would have to be had. But for now, he wanted it to stay like this.

As Hyde gazed around the mall wondering what the hell to get flippin Forman for Christmas he saw a glimpse of Jackie entering a women's clothing store. He picked up his bags that he'd dropped on the floor….he couldn't think _and_ hold bags at the same time, and quickly made his way to find Jackie. As he approached the store he saw her trawling a rack of women's blouses. She looked stunning, and Hyde stopped and just watched her for a few seconds.

Feeling like she was being watched Jackie looked up and noticed Hyde standing in the doorway of the shop. He was dressed in his work suit; black dress pants, white shirt and a pale blue tie. He had his trademark sunnies covering his eyes. _Fancy_ thought Jackie as she checked him out.

"Hey Steven, what's up?" Jackie asked as she walked over to him.

"Not much Jackie, not much at all. Just finishing the damn Christmas shopping. What about you? Have you packed all your pretty lil numbers ready for tomorrow?" Hyde said lifting one eyebrow.

"No Steven, I have not packed any 'pretty lil numbers', I have packed pants. So you can just get your mind out of the gutter thank you very much" Jackie laughed. "So who do you have left to buy for anyway? I'm on my last one, the hard one, Donna the lumberjack of course".

"Oh I've done her already" said Steven as he watched Jackie flick through shirts. "I've just got Kitty and Eric to get now. Y'wanna help a guy out Jackie?" Hyde hinted. He knew Jackie couldn't resist shopping, especially if it included spending other people's money so he wasn't surprised when her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course I'll help you! Just let me pay for these then I know exactly where we can go!" Jackie said as she raced off to the counter with an arm full of clothes. Hyde suspected not all of them were for Donna, Jackie always did like treating herself to a few presents at Christmas time…or Easter time…or her birthday…or just because it was a Tuesday….

…..

After what felt to Hyde like hours, but was really only one hour, both Jackie and Hyde had purchased all of their gifts. Jackie had picked out a glass figurine for Hyde to give to Mrs Forman. It was girly but he knew Mrs Forman would like it….hell it was better than a road map of Wisconsin. She had tried to convince Hyde to buy Forman a shirt but Hyde refused. No man buys another man shoes or clothing, unless that man is Fez. They eventually agreed on a Walkman, Hyde knew Eric didn't have one and he believed every man with a girlfriend needed one. So with their purchases complete they made their way to the exit of the mall.

"So, um, it was nice hanging out with you today Steven" Jackie said as she looked toward the taxi stand.

"Yeah, yeah, it was cool" Hyde said trying not to sound girly but also not trying to sound too Zen. "Hey, um, what are you doing now? I don't have to go back into work and I'm really not keen on wrapping these presents. You reckon you could help me out some more?"

"Hmmm Steven….and what's in it for me?" Jackie asked raising her eyebrows. Secretly her heart was leaping out of her chest. He didn't want their day to be over. She tried to play it cool though. _No more heart on my sleeve_ Jackie told herself as she anxiously awaited Hyde's reply.

"Hows about dinner and a video on me?" Hyde said as smoothly as possible. _Please say yes_ he thought as he clutched his shopping bags in one hand while trying to find his keys in his pocket with his free hand.

"Okay, that sounds fair" Jackie said smiling, "but I pick the movie".

"Yes dear" Hyde mumbled as he led her to the El Camino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _This is nice_ thought Hyde from his spot on the couch. Jackie was on the floor wrapping the last of their presents. He wondered how she could be bothered spending so long perfecting every single one of them. It was not something he could ever be bothered doing. People were damn lucky to even be getting a present, let alone a gift so elaborately wrapped as the one's Jackie had just wrapped. He took another swig of his beer and went back to watching Fast Times at Ridgemont High. He knew he was lucky to be watching it…..he had very nearly given in to Jackie's demands to rent Grease 2 instead. No fucking way was he watching that piece of girly crap, so they compromised. Jackie picked dinner, he picked a movie that wasn't Conan the Barbarian.

"Well Steven, what d'ya think?" Jackie asked, obviously proud of the pile of exquisitely wrapped presents which were taking centre stage in Hyde's lounge.

"They look good Jackie, well done" Hyde answered not even looking at the presents. He knew it'd piss her off but she had been so quiet while wrapping them and the silence was starting to bug him. He needed to rile her up a bit.

"You didn't even look Steven" Jackie said as she stood up off the floor and blocked his view of the TV.

"Of course I looked, they're beautiful Jackie. Now why don't you take a load off and come n watch this movie….it's fucking hilarious man" Hyde patted the couch next to him while straining his neck to see behind Jackie.

"Fine, whatever" Jackie plonked herself down next to Hyde and reached over for her glass of wine. She had to admit, it was nice being here with Hyde, even though they hadn't discussed any of the drama that had gone on between them over the years. _Maybe that's why it is nice_ Jackie thought as she sipped her wine and watched Hyde laugh at the movie _maybe we just need to ignore the past and live for right now._

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow" Jackie asked Hyde as she lay her head down on the arm rest of his couch.

"I dunno, anytime. Well, as long as we're there in time for dinner I guess" Hyde replied, never taking his eyes off the tv. He placed a hand on Jackie's calf muscle and began gently rubbing it up and down. His hand felt warm through her jeans and she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep. _Just five minutes_ she said to herself _he'll wake me when he wants to drive me home._

…..

Jackie woke up to the feeling of being lifted. "What's going on?" Jackie said sleepily as she felt someone put an arm under her legs and another arm under her back.

"Sssh Jackie, go back to sleep, I'm putting you into bed" she heard Hyde whisper.

 _Oh my god_ thought Jackie _I'm in Hyde's arms and he's putting me in his bed!_ She pretended to stay asleep but there was absolutely no way she was gonna sleep through this. He placed her down on his bed softly and pulled the comforter up over her. She peaked through one eye and watched as he went into the ensuite bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came back into the room he took off his clothes and threw on a pair of sweats and a singlet. He quietly pulled back the covers and got in next to Jackie.

She waited. What was his next move gonna be? He rolled toward her so that they were facing each other. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Jackie" he whispered as he rolled back over onto his other side.

 _Dammit! Is that it?!_ Jackie's mind was racing. She lay there listening to the sound of his breathing steady, knowing that he was falling asleep. _He has a hot model in his bed and he rolls over?_ She thought. Yeah okay, things were complicated between them, and she had found herself on occasion regretting the last encounter they had had. But there was just something that drew her to him. She couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Should she just get up and get a cab home? But they still had to see each other tomorrow and how would she explain her sudden exit in the middle of the night? Should she go and sleep on the couch? But that would be another thing she would have to try and explain. Her thoughts were then suddenly interrupted….

"Jackie, what's the matter?" Hyde sighed as he rolled toward her.

"Uuuhh, nothing. Nothings the matter. Why would you ask?" Jackie started fidgeting with the comforter, pulling it up to cover her mouth.

"Jackie I've slept in the same bed with you enough times to know that when something is on your mind you play with the bottom sheet. I can feel you playing with the bottom sheet. Now what's the matter?"

Jackie lay there, not knowing what to say, when suddenly Hyde leapt on top of her and began furiously kissing her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue inside and quickly put her hands into his hair. _This is it, this is what I was missing_ she thought as she concentrated on his tongue, his mouth, and his hands, that were sliding underneath her blouse.

"Is this what you want Jackie?" Hyde asked through heavy breaths.

"Yeah, Steven, this is what I want" she purred as moved her hands down to cup his face.

"I really want you Jackie" Hyde said, undoing her jeans with one hand, the other tangled in her hair. "I've always wanted you". He continued kissing her lips, her chin, and her neck, while she writhed underneath him.

"I've always wanted you too Steven" Jackie said before suddenly stopping….remembering a certain skank who had left Steven's apartment only two days earlier. ""Um Steven, I don't wanna ruin this moment…because this moment is great n all. But, aahh, do you have a condom?"

Hyde leaned up on one elbow, looking down at Jackie confused. "A condom Jackie? We never use condoms" he said before leaning back down to concentrate his tongue on her neck.

"Yeah, I know, and that's what worries me. You had another woman in here two days ago Steven. Who knows what she had"

Hyde propped himself up again and gently caressed Jackie's face. "Yeah I know that, which is why I used a condom with her, I always use condoms. You think I want little me's running around? If you don't believe me then go check in the bathroom trash can, it's still in there" He then moved his hand back down to continue on with its earlier job of removing Jackie's pants.

"Okay okay, yuuuck, I believe you. But why don't you use them with me then? If you use them with everyone else" Jackie asked curiously.

"Because I trust you Jackie, that's why. Now can we drop this and get on with more interesting things"

But Jackie couldn't drop it. "Trust me? What do you mean? I might not be on birth control right now…I could have had unprotected sex with other men….."

"Jackie shut it would ya, I know you aren't a slut. I know you're careful. And if you got pregnant with my kid I really wouldn't care that much too be honest. Now sshh and go back to what you were doing on my neck would ya" Hyde kissed her face trying to catch her mouth.

"Awwww Steven…you want little me babies…aww my puddin'" Jackie squealed wrapping her arms around Hyde's neck. "But don't panic baby, I'm on birth control" she said before going back to work on his neck.

"I know babe" said Hyde, "saw them in your room last time I was there. Now shut your pie hole".

Jackie smiled up at him as he began thrusting into her. _God he's good_ she thought to herself. Yeah so things weren't very clear between them, but right now, they were perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hyde lifted his head up enough to see his alarm clock. _Dammit_ he thought, _10.30 already!_ Snuggled up next to him was Jackie, sleeping soundly. Hyde looked down at her. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful but he had decided she was even more beautiful when she was naked with half her body draped over him. He gently kissed the top of her head and prayed this moment wouldn't end.

Point Place. Christmas time. _Fuck!_ He said to himself. If one thing was gonna ruin what he had at that moment with Jackie it was Christmas time in Point Place. Christmas meant family. Christmas meant togetherness. Those things, according to Hyde, meant the end of this 'thing' he had going with Jackie. Sure, it wasn't a relationship, per se, but it was more than he'd had with her in years and he didn't want to let it go just yet.

He knew that today everyone would be arriving back in Point Place for the holidays. Eric and Donna would be back from Madison. Fez would be back from New York. And Kelso, _fucking Kelso,_ would be back from Los Angeles. Those people, his _best friends,_ would spell the end of this 'thing' with Jackie, he just knew it.

Why? Why did he have to tell her to come back then? Sure, he knew Mrs Forman and the others wanted her there but he could've lied and said he hadn't seen her. But then there was the fact he didn't like to think of her alone at Christmas time. He knew she had probably spent at least one Christmas alone in Chicago and he knew he was partly to blame for that. His shit, his crap, his dumb decisions were the reason things fell apart in Point Place for Jackie. Therefore he was the reason she left. He was the reason she had been alone at Christmas time. He couldn't knowingly leave her alone this Christmas.

He stroked her arm as she stirred and nuzzled her face into his chest. _Man, how can she still want me?_ Hyde thought as he looked down at her. _Perhaps shes forgotten all the crappy stuff I've done?_ Hyde just knew it would be the nail in the coffin if he took her back to Point Place. Seeing everyone again, seeing the basement, seeing his little room and the little cot that he had shared with Sam….it would remind her of what a shitty guy he was. Here, in Chicago, Jackie had barely spoke about the past. But going back there could threaten everything he was trying to build up with her.

"Morning Steven" Jackie smiled up at him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Jackie" Hyde smiled back wrapping both of his arms around her. Fuck their night had been amazing and he didn't want it to end. By the looks of it Jackie didn't want it to end either and she was soon on top of him ready for round three…or four…..

….

"God Steven you are the best" Jackie squealed as Hyde slowly withdrew from her.

"I know baby, and don't you forget it" he smirked while planting a big kiss on her forehead. "Hey Jackie, so I've been thinking…we've been in my bed now for going on 12 hours, why don't we just stay here, y'know, for Christmas. Just me n you?"

Jackie quickly rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you mean Steven? We've got all the presents…the Forman's are expecting us in like, 6 hours…we can't just not show up" She wondered where this sudden thought of Steven's had come from. Why on earth would he not want to go to Point Place and see his friends? Shouldn't it be her begging for them to stay in Chicago?

"It was just a thought Jackie. Once we're there things'ill be different. Me n you will be different. I don't want them knowing about us n judging us n making comments man. Do ya get what I mean?" Steven grabbed Jackie's hand that was on his chest and started rubbing his thumb gently into her palm,

"Um, I guess I get what you mean" said Jackie, confused even more about what he was saying. "Are you embarrassed about sleeping with me again Steven? Is that what it is? Coz I'll have you know _plenty_ of guys would be proud to be tapping this!" Jackie snapped as she sat up in the bed.

"No man, no no, that's not it at all, man, Jackie, come'ere, lay back down" Steven started as he pulled Jackie back down on top of him. "I am not embarrassed of you, at all. I just don't want them gossiping about us ya know? They were always up in our business before…trying to cause trouble. This time, with this..whatever this is, I want it to work so I want it to be just between us for now. Is that okay? If we go back there, this stays between us alright?" Steven cupped Jackie's face as he brought it down towards his own. Jackie looked into his deep, blue eyes and was instantly memorised, "okay Steven, it'll stay between us, but we're going okay?" she said before kissing him passionately.

Just then the phone rang. Steven reluctantly pulled away from Jackie's embrace and picked up the phone on his bedside table.

"Yeah" he said as Jackie started kissing his neck. "Hey Forman, yeah man we're coming…um soon man, I gotta go pick Jackie up when I'm done packing here…." Jackie giggled and Steven gently stabbed her side with his index finger indicating to her that she needed to shut her pie hole. "Will do Forman, we'll be there by then….catch ya later man" Hyde said before placing the phone back on the hook.

"You're a naughty girl Jackie" Hyde said as he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back.

"Well punish me then Steven" Jackie giggled as he began kissing her all over.

"That I can do" he smirked before flipping her again, this time on to her stomach so he could playfully spank her bottom. Pretty soon Jackie was on all fours and Hyde was entering her from behind. He kissed the back of her neck while he thrust into her and she screamed out in pleasure. _God, how can I go without this while in Point Place?_ She wondered to herself as Hyde used his fingers to bring her to orgasm. _How can I see him and not touch him?_

…

"Come on Jackie we gotta go! Hurry up!" Hyde yelled into the bathroom. Jackie was taking fucking ages doing her make-up and he really didn't feel like a lecture from Red on Christmas Eve about punctuality.

"Geez Steven, calm down, good things come to those who wait n all that" Jackie yelled back at him. She honestly could never understand that guy's lack of patience. He should be pleased she took so much pride in her appearance, he was the one who got to appreciate it after all.

Forty minutes later Jackie and Hyde were loading their gear into the back of the El Camino. Well, Hyde was loading, Jackie was watching, she had just painted her nails after all.

"Fuck Jackie, did ya really have to do that now for christ's sake? Mrs Forman is gonna be so mad when we're late for her special Christmas Eve dinner!" Hyde growled as he got into the driver's side and started the engine. "And you know I'll be the one whose gonna get it!"

"Oh Steven, calm down" Jackie said as she got her lip gloss out of her bag. "The Formans are going to be much more preoccupied with what's on your neck than us being 20 minutes late for dinner. Have you looked in the mirror today?"

"No I have not looked in the mirror today Jackie" Hyde said as he reached over to position the rear view mirror. "One because I'm not a girl, and two, because you've been hogging it all afternoon". He then glanced up into the mirror to see what the hell she was on about. " _Fuck_ Jackie! I don't remember you doing those!" he yelled as he examined three, very large, very purple, hickies on his neck.

Jackie giggled. "I can't _wait_ to hear you explain those away" she said, "now hurry up, I don't want to be late".

And with that, they were on their way to Christmas in Point Place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The drive to Point Place had been fun Hyde decided. Well, fun may have been too girly of a word for Hyde, so he settled on cool. Yeah, the drive had been cool. Led Zep blasting from the speakers and his chick snuggled up next to him, uninterrupted for two whole hours, damn there was nowhere else he would rather have been. Heck, he didn't even mind her yapping the whole way. She told him all about the "fabulous" world of modelling. He had to admit, the travel sounded cool. She'd been all over the place; New York, LA, Seattle, Hawaii, and the list went on. Yeah he was against all forms of advertising but he was genuinely pleased for Jackie. She was happy, so he was happy.

"We're here Jackie, wake up" Hyde gently nudged Jackie as he pulled into the Forman's Street. It was 7pm, they were an hour late.

"Shit Steven it's dark, I wanted to do my face before we got here" Jackie growled slowly lifting herself off of Hyde's arm. She wanted to look amazing when she walked into the Forman's house. She didn't want to look like the girl who'd lost all self-confidence after her boyfriend left her for a stripper and her friends deserted her. Jackie wanted to prove to them, and to herself, that she was still as self-assured as she had once been, before her life turned to crap. Yeah, things were better now. Modelling certainly helped restore some of the self-esteem she'd lost. But coming back here, to these people, seemed to reopen an old wound she thought had semi-heeled.

"Jackie you don't need more make-up you look fine" Hyde told her as he pulled up onto the curb outside the Forman's house. As he did he noticed Kelso's sports car parked across the road. _Fucking perfect_ thought Hyde _I gotta deal with this idiot as soon as I get here._

Jackie pulled the rear vision mirror toward her and tried to examine herself. She could barely see a thing so she just applied a little lip gloss and ran her comb through her hair. "Guess this will just have to do then" she said as she opened the car door. She stood by the car and waited as Hyde got their bags.

"It's ok Jackie, I got these" Hyde said sarcastically. Jackie walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that?" she whispered up at him.

"Miss me? I'll be right here" he said dropping the bags to the ground and lifting her up. He knew what she meant though, he was gonna miss her too. He knew things would change as soon as they walked into the Forman's kitchen…as much as he didn't want them to.

"Yeah but I won't be able to kiss you like this" Jackie purred right before giving him the most electrifying kiss he thought he'd ever had. It took all of his will power to not lay her down on the hood of the El Camino and do her right then n there.

"Oh don't you worry" Hyde said as Jackie pulled away and rubbed the lip gloss off of his lips. "I will find plenty of ways to kiss you like that while we're here. Now, you be a helpful girl and grab a couple of those bags ok?"

He put Jackie back down on her feet and they both picked up their luggage. Hyde walked behind her, watching her as she made her way up the Forman's driveway. She was beautiful, and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he was sure of it. If they could make it through the holiday they'd be fine. He just had to keep his insecurities in check and make sure no one had the opportunity to remind Jackie of her own.

…

When Hyde and Jackie walked into the kitchen it was just Kitty standing there by the stove.

"Finally! You two are finally here!" she exclaimed quickly abandoning her post and racing over to them. She hugged Jackie in a tight embrace that seemed to go on forever. "Jackie you look amazing! I've really missed your pretty little smile you know that?"

Jackie felt warm in Mrs Forman's arms. "I've missed you too Mrs Forman, thank you so much for inviting me for Christmas" Jackie said, surprised at how at home she felt.

"Invited? You have never needed an invite here Jackie, you're always welcome in our home you silly girl!" Kitty smiled warmly at Jackie before turning her attention to Hyde who was standing at the table picking at the chocolate brownie reserved for desert. "And my Steven…oh I've missed you! Come here and give me a big hug" Kitty said as she released Jackie.

"Hey Mrs Forman, I've missed you too, and your brownie" Hyde said as he bent down to hug Kitty. It was true, he had missed Mrs Forman. She was his mother, if not by birth, then by choice, and that meant a lot to him.

Just then, Eric, Donna and Red walked into the kitchen.

"So you finally decided to show up did ya dumbass" Red bellowed as he got himself a beer out of the fridge. "I hope you got yourself a burger or whatever it is you kids eat because we already ate"

"Oh ignore him" Kitty said shaking her head, "we would never eat before everybody got here".

"Hey Red, you missed me then?" Hyde said walking up and extending his hand. Red shook it and patted him on the back.

"Well in actual fact I did Steven, I've had to mow my own lawns and take out my own trash since you left and that's never a fun thing to have to do" Red stated matter of factly.

"Which is exactly why I never wanted to do it dad" Eric chimed in. "Hyde man, how's it going? Your late, what took you so long to get here? And why are you wearing a turtleneck sweater? You look like one of my college professors"

There were two reasons why Hyde was late and they both began with Jackie. She had taken so long to get ready that they were late leaving Chicago. And she had sucked so hard on his neck that he was forced to stop and buy three black turtleneck sweaters to wear for the weekend, further delaying them.

"Forman man, didn't ya know, turtlenecks are the latest fashion. Everyone's wearing them in the city. Isn't that right Jackie?" He raised his eyebrows at Jackie as she stepped out from behind him.

"Well no Steven, not from what I've seen. Turtlenecks are _so_ 4 years ago. But if you're happy being so out of fashion then I guess that's up to you" She raised one eyebrow back at him and then turned to hug Red. "Hey Mr Forman, betcha missed me" she said as she kissed the old man lightly on the cheek. Red merely smiled down at her and gave her a little pat on the head before walking back into the lounge.

"Hey Jackie, I missed you!" Donna said as she strode towards Jackie arms out stretched. Jackie had never before noticed how beautiful Donna really was. She had the kindest smile and eyes that Jackie had taken for granted. Well, maybe she hadn't taken them for granted. Maybe they had been overshadowed by the cruel words that had come out of Donna's mouth in the months leading up to Jackie's departure.

"Donna…" Jackie began as she wrapped her arms around Donna's waist. "I have missed you, I really have" The girls stood for a long time embracing.

"Awwww, isn't that just beautiful" Eric said sarcastically as he wiped a pretend tear from his eye.

Suddenly the kitchen door blew open.

"Hold the phone people…I sense girl on girl action going on somewhere on the premises" Kelso cried. "And I just found it" he said pointing at Jackie and Donna. Donna pulled away from Jackie. "Geez Kelso you're such a dillhole".

"This is true Donna, but I'm a dillhole with amazing senses" Kelso stated as he walked towards the girls. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie….don't you look all grown up" he said looking Jackie up and down.

 _Here we fucking go_ thought Hyde, _we haven't even been here 10 minutes and he's already hitting on Jackie._ Hyde wanted to walk out of the room right then, but he didn't want to give Kelso any time alone with Jackie, so he pretended to be interested in Eric's conversation with his mom about the potatoes while keeping an ear, and an eye, on Jackie and Kelso.

"Hi Michael, how are you?" Jackie smiled sweetly up at Kelso and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"A peck on the cheek? Is that all I get? Remember I am the man who used to pleasure you endlessly, I get a little more than that!" and with that he lifted Jackie high off the ground burying his face in her hair as he spun them both around. Jackie couldn't help but laugh. Hyde couldn't help but clench both fists.

"Kelso knock it off, your gonna fall and ruin all this food on the table" Donna said as she tried to stop the whirlwind that was Michael Kelso. Hyde had never been so pleased to hear her speak.

"Fiiiine!" Kelso cried setting Jackie down. "You are no fun at all anymore ya know that Donna?! Alls I want is a bit of fun on Christmas Eve, if I wanted to be treated like a kid I'd be at Brooke's with her n her mom!"

"You want some fun?" smirked Hyde. "How's about us boys 'catch up' in the basement and get out of Mrs Forman's hair then huh?"

"Why Hyde that sounds like a splendid idea!" Eric agreed as he headed toward the basement stairs, followed by Kelso.

"Oh Steven, you really are such a good boy" Kitty said patting him lightly on the cheek. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes"

"Right you are Mrs Forman, I'm sure we'll be ready to demolish your feast by then" he said as he made his way out of the kitchen. He looked over at Jackie and Donna, seated at the table deep in conversation. He caught Jackie's eye and gave her a wink. She smiled sweetly at him.

 _So far so good_ , he said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Feel like a ciggy Jackie?" Donna whispered to her long lost friend, as she nodded towards the door. With the guys downstairs enjoying some circle time, Donna and Jackie finally had some much needed alone time.

"Yeah Donna sounds good" Jackie replied as they both stood slowly and walked out the door, unnoticed by a frantic Kitty.

Once they got outside Donna open her packet and offered a cigarette to Jackie. "Thanks Donna" Jackie said taking one and lighting it. She took a long drag and slowly exhaled.

"So Jackie, tell me all about Chicago" Donna said as she leaned against the back of the Forman's house.

"Oh Donna it's fabulous! My life is so glamorous, you wouldn't believe it! I live with Kirsty, I think I've told you all about her…she's a model too you know" Donna nodded, taking a drag of her cigarette as Jackie continued "…and Donna, we are just constantly travelling, I've been everywhere. Oh, and the perks Donna! You wouldn't believe the cosmetics I get to keep after shoots! I have eeeeverything!"

"It sounds awesome Jackie, I'm really, really happy for you" Donna smiled at Jackie. "It sounds just like the life you always wanted"

"Oh it is Donna, it really is" Jackie said looking up at the sky. Dammit, how quickly she turned back into her old self, constantly trying to prove to people that she was worth something…..that she was worthy of their admiration. But she just didn't want Donna to know how she really felt. Donna wasn't there for her when she was at her lowest so she was never going to appear weak to Donna again. Donna didn't need to know that Jackie felt lonely sometimes and missed Point Place. No, right now all she needed to know was how glamorous Jackie's life was in Chicago.

"I'm so pleased for you Jackie. I was really worried about you when you left and I felt really bad that I had been a shitty friend to you. Man that year sucked for us right? Both of our boyfriends left us" Donna said as she stubbed her cigarette out.

"Yeah it was really shitty alright" Jackie agreed. "But at least yours came back for you. You two are happy now yeah? In Madison?"

"Yeah we're good, but ya know, we miss all of you guys so much. It gets lonely down there. We're either in class or studying….sometimes I wish I had you around to just chill, ya know?"

Jackie was surprised. She hadn't thought Donna would miss her…well not that much. "Yeah Donna, I know what you mean. I sometimes wish you were around. Especially with all the free make-up I get, I could make you look soooo pretty" Jackie joked. She put her cigarette out as Donna put her arm around her.

"Come on midget" Donna said, "let's see how baked those boys are" and they walked down the steps to the basement.

…

The circle,,,

Eric: Damn Hyde, I still can't get over you in a turtleneck. I swear you are my English Lit professor.

Kelso: Yeah man, Hyde looks old! Especially now he's rocking that beard again!

Hyde: Yeah well, I've done a whole lot more in this life than you two monkeys, so I can look old.

Eric: Monkeys…monkeys are funny….astro monkeys…..granny panties….hey, where did that come from?

Kelso: Hahahaha granny panties! I'll tell you who doesn't wear granny panties n that's _Jackie_. Jackie is smokin hot right now. I gotta get me a piece of that while she's in town..." He suddenly felt a sharp stab in his right arm.." Ow Hyde! what was that for?!

Hyde: I just missed ya man!

Eric: Speaking of the devil….that must've been a hell of a trip up Hyde. I mean, with her yappin in your ear being all 'devil-y'…

Hyde: It was no worse than bowling man.

Donna and Jackie stood listening to the guys at the bottom of the stairs, and Donna could not contain her laughter.

"No worse than bowling Hyde? And just how bad is bowling?" she asked.

Hyde looked over at Jackie who was smiling knowingly. "I don't hate bowling" he answered. He raised an eyebrow at Jackie, "in fact, I actually really, really like bowling"

"Man, I'm confused" Eric said, looking from Donna to Hyde to Jackie and then back to Hyde.

"Yeah, when are we bowling?" asked Kelso as he pulled apart an Oreo and began licking it.

"No one's bowling Michael, it's Christmas Eve remember?" Jackie said as she sat on the arm of the couch closest to Hyde. "Hey you guys, where's Fez?" she asked looking around.

"Our foreign friend is stuck in snow at JFK" Eric replied before bursting out in fits of laughter. Hyde and Kelso soon joined in and their laughter very nearly masked the calls of Kitty telling them dinner was ready.

"Man these guys are gone!" Donna said making her way up the stairs. "Red is definitely gonna have his foot up someone's ass before the night is over. Come on Jackie, lets eat"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon Donna, go on without me" Jackie waved her friend off pretending to be intrigued at something on the wagon wheel. Kelso and Eric raced past her both very eager to eat. Hyde sat on his chair, arms folded staring at her. "So" she said as she moved closer to him "you really, really like bowling?"

"Yes I do actually" Hyde replied pulling Jackie closer. He smacked his lips against hers and put both his hands in her hair. She held on to the bottom of his t-shirt, wishing they could stay like that forever.

"Hyde, come on man, Red's threatening Kelso's ass already!" Eric yelled from the top of the stairs. Hyde looked at Jackie as he cupped her face. He pecked her lips a couple more times before smacking her ass.

"Ow! what was that for?!" Jackie cried, even though it didn't hurt.

"Just because I can" Hyde replied pushing her towards the stairs. "Now move it woman, I'm starving" he said.

They shared one last sneaky kiss at the top of the steps before joining their friends at the dining table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dinner was going well Hyde decided. Yeah he was stuck sitting inbetween Forman and Kelso but in a way that was better; it meant every time he looked up he could look at Jackie, who sat opposite him, without it being obvious. There had been a few burns directed at Jackie by way of Forman but it didn't seem to be anything she couldn't handle. Things were okay….maybe he could relax.

"Oh how nice it is having everyone here together" exclaimed Kitty. "Don't you think Red?"

"Yes Kitty dear it's wonderful" Red answered his wife from the other end of the table. "How I love feeding every stray that our son brings into our home. I guess I should be relieved the foreign one is stuck in New York"

"Well it's nice to have Jackie back with us" Donna said turning to her friend. Jackie looked up at Donna smiling. She was starting to feel like maybe she did belong here. Everyone seemed to be happy she was here, some more than others.

"Yes Donna, I second that. I am so happy to be in the presence of my one true love" declared Kelso. Hyde nearly gagged on his chicken. _One_ _true love my ass_ he thought. He looked over at Jackie who was rolling her eyes looking totally unimpressed. _That's my girl_ Hyde thought feeling a slight twinge of relief.

"Now, tell me Steven, what ever happened to that lovely girl you brought home last Christmas?" Kitty asked as she lifted her wine glass to her lips.

"Yeah Hyde, she was pretty cool. Selena right? Or was it Serena? I always get those names mixed up" laughed Donna.

 _Fuuuuuuck!_ Thought Hyde. _I forgot about her!_ He glanced up at Jackie suddenly feeling very constrained in his turtleneck sweater. Jackie just stared at him as she chewed slowly on her food. It felt like the seconds had turned into hours as all eyes were on Hyde.

"Selena, um yeah, her name was Selena. You remember, she was only in town for a short while and worked for me for a bit at Grooves. No biggie." Hyde explained. _Yeah that'll do._

"She did a little more than work for you at Grooves _Hyde_ …." Kelso started, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Kelso get your head out of the gutter before I put my foot in your ass" yelled Red. _Thank you Red_ thought Hyde, _thank you thank you thank you._ He glanced again at Jackie who seemed to just play with the food on her plate. _Man it's hot in here_ he thought as he pulled on the neck of his jersey.

"Holy crap who the hell has been sucking on your neck Hyde?! Elvira?" yelled Eric noticing the state of Hyde's neck.

"Woah! Looks like our boy Hyde here has found himself a new skank to play with in Chicago!" Kelso was now standing up pointing at Hyde's neck.

"Shut it Kelso, she's not a skank alright so just shut your mouth okay!" Fuck he wanted to grab Jackie and get out of here. He looked at her as she skulled her whole glass of wine. _Dammit!_

"Kelso sit your ass back down on that chair right now!" yelled Red. "Now this is supposed to be a nice Christmas meal and it's all going to crap! You kids finish the food that Kitty has lovingly prepared for you, then get your asses into that lounge ready for presents and singing, just the way Kitty likes! No more swearing, or gutter talk!" With that Red threw his napkin on the table and walked out.

Kitty laughed nervously. "Well then, this has been lovely. Finish up kids, we've got lots more fun ahead. Now, Steven, you really shouldn't let girls do that to you honey. It looks sore, and, well, a little bit, dare I say it, skanky. Okay sweetie?"

Steven looked around the table. Donna was laughing into her hands while Jackie was emptying the last of the bottle of red wine into her glass.

"Yeah for sure Mrs Forman. I won't let anyone do this to me again"

"Good boy" she said as she gathered up some dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"My God that was a good meal" said Eric opening himself a beer. He turned to Hyde, "come on Hyde, who is she? Another stripper? A showgirl? Ya gotta tell us man"

"Fuck up Forman" Hyde virtually whispered so that Kitty and Red wouldn't hear. "She is not a slut, or a skank. I really like her so both of you need to shut the fuck up about it okay" he threatened, looking at both Eric and Kelso.

"Um, yeah, okay man, geez, chill out….we're just kidding around" said Eric turning back to the table and rolling his eyes at Donna.

"Whatever man" Hyde said as he slammed his chair under the table and took his plate into the kitchen.

Jackie was flabbergasted. _What the fuck was that?_ She thought to herself. Talk about highs and lows! She skulled more wine and watched as everyone moved about around her. She couldn't believe what Steven had said about her….she's not a skank; he really likes her; his friends aren't to disrespect her. And he said all this _in front_ her. Maybe Steven had changed. Maybe he had matured.

But there was still the other issue. Selena. Why hadn't he told Jackie about her? She must've been special if he'd brought her to the Forman's? Fuck, she needed to sneak out for a ciggie. Her mind was spinning and it wasn't because of the wine. Jackie grabbed her coat and snuck out the front door while everyone was busy in the kitchen.

…

Jackie stepped out onto the front porch. _Shit its cold_ she thought as she fumbled in her coat for her cigarettes and lighter. She looked out onto the street and saw a red glow coming from Hyde's car. She dashed across the lawn and tapped on the passenger window. Hyde leaned over and unlocked the door.

"Look Jackie, Selena was nobody. She just worked for me for a couple of weeks while she passed through. I took her out once. She had no family or friends here and it was Christmas so I invited her over. It was no big deal man" Hyde explained before Jackie had even got in the car.

"Geez Steven calm down! It's okay! If I could get over the slut from the other day, and Sam for that matter, then I can get over a girl from a year ago that I never even saw okay?" Jackie lit her cigarette and rested her head on his shoulder. _God this feels good_ she thought.

"But are you Jackie?" Hyde asked the question he'd been dreading.

"But am I what?" Jackie asked sitting up.

"But are you really over Sam?" Hyde asked. He looked out the window. He couldn't look at her face.

"I'm trying to be" she answered quietly. He thought he could actually feel his own heart break a little. He hated, fucking hated, thinking about that time of his life, and this place made it a hard time to forget about. God he wished he could take it back. God he wished he hadn't hurt her like that.

He wouldn't look at her. Jackie knew that this was why the past needed to stay in the past. All Kirsty's talk about confronting one's past just didn't work when it came to her and Steven. Kelso was the prime example.

"Steven, look at me" Jackie whispered trying to get his attention. She decided to be proactive and climb onto his lap instead. "Steven, we've gotta get over all of this or there's just no point" She cupped his face and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and instantly felt better. _Yeah, when it's just me and Jackie we're okay_ he thought to himself, _we just gotta get back to Chicago and away from here._

They both broke away as they heard Donna calling for Jackie. "Come on Steven, we got to get back in there for presents time!" Jackie grinned at him.

"You go on ahead Jackie, I won't be long" he said smiling back at her. He flicked her chin with his finger, _God she is beautiful._

Jackie quietly and skilfully snuck out of the car without Donna noticing. She raced across the yard and snuck up behind her. "Boo"

"Oh my God Jackie you scared me half to death! Where the hell were you? I noticed you weren't around for clean up time…still a princess I see" Donna laughed.

"I was right over there having a ciggie hiding from Red" Jackie explained pointing to the corner of the yard. "And yes I am still a princess Donna, and you are my minion here to take care of me" She was actually starting to like being the 'old, demanding' Jackie again. She looped her arm through Donna's and they started walking back inside. "I hope you've bought this princess some fabulous presents" Jackie half-joked to her oldest friend.

"Oh you just wait n see girl!" Donna replied chuckling.

Hyde watched the girls from the El Camino. Okay so things weren't going too bad he supposed, but he'd still rather be with Jackie alone in Chicago. It had only been a couple of days but already he knew his feelings for her were strong. Hell, his feelings for her had never left. They'd been with him since Veterans Day 1977.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jackie sat on the Forman's couch next to Donna. Eric was on the other side of Donna holding her hand. _God they're cute_ thought Jackie watching them. Red sat in his chair while Kitty sat on the floor by the Christmas tree, ready to play Santa. Kelso was sitting on the piano seat giving Jackie his 'sexy eyes'. _They are soooo not sexy_ Jackie thought as she lifted both her eyebrows at him.

"Donna dear, when are your parents getting here so we can start the presents?!" Kitty asked Donna impatiently.

"Mrs Forman, just start. You know what my parents are like when they get to a party…they probably won't be here for hours". Everyone except Kitty and Red giggled, they all knew what Donna's parents were like at parties.

Just then Hyde walked in from the kitchen.

"Steven I feel like I've been waiting for you all day. Where the hell have you been this time?" Red demanded, turning to look up at the boy.

"Sorry Red, just needed to walk off some of Mrs Forman's fine roast" Hyde said giving Mrs Forman a smile and a wink. She smiled back up at him adoringly. She loved the way he appreciated her.

"Well you better not have been out there with a damn cigarette in your hand! Those things will kill ya and I found some butts outside earlier so I know one of you dumbasses has been out there smoking"

Everyone was quick to chime in with a 'not me', 'it wasn't me' as they all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Now now that's enough of that" Kitty spoke, breaking the uncomfortable mood. "Let's open some presents shall we?" She picked up a present and handed it to Red, "this one's for you Red, spend some time opening that up" Red got to work while Kitty handed out more gifts.

She handed one to Steven proudly telling him it was from her. He ripped it open and held up a Christmas jersey…red, white and green, complete with reindeers _and_ his name in bright, green stitching across the front. _Crap!_ he thought as he noticed a smirk come across Red's face. "Put it on Steven, go on" said the old man. Hyde was just about to take off his sweater and put the blasted thing on when he was saved by the most unlikely of things.

"No, no Steven, please don't wear it while you have your, ahhh, your…sore neck. Keep your lovely roll neck on and you can save this for next year" said Kitty as she neatly folded the ugly thing up.

"Oh, oh, that's a shame" lied Hyde. "But yeah, I'll for sure wear it next year" he said. _Note to self, island vacation next Christmas_ he thought. He looked at Jackie and gave her a wink. She laughed thinking the whole situation rather ironic.

Kitty picked up a beautifully wrapped present and examined the name tag "Now look at these fancy presents" she exclaimed. "With this wrapping they have to be from our fancy little star Jackie" But she was mistaken. "Oh, no, it's not one of Jackie's... it's for you Eric... from Steven"

Eric was surprised, Hyde had never been one to take pride in gift wrapping, no mater what the occasion. "Why Hyde, I didn't know you could wrap so well. Remind me to have you help me out with my gift wrapping next time I'm in a pickle" Eric said as he slowly lent forward to take the present from Kitty, never taking his eyes off Hyde. _Dammit!_ Hyde thought, _I didn't think this gift wrapping business through properly._ He knew for sure he'd be fielding numerous questions on the matter later from Eric and Donna. Thankfully it was over Kelso's head, he was way too busy playing with the remote control corvette Jackie had bought him.

Everyone was quite content opening their presents. Donna loved the blouses and cashmere sweater Jackie had bought for her, and Eric was thrilled with his new Walkman.

Jackie sat with her presents from Hyde on her lap. She was slightly nervous. It was obvious one was a record, a 7". She wondered what song it could be. She carefully opened the brown paper bag it was in. She was a little surprised he didn't have the cheek to ask her to wrap her own presents. As Jackie pulled the record out she was confused, Pat Benatar 'Love is a battlefield'. She loved the song of course, everyone did, it was currently tearing up the charts, but how did Steven know? Then she remembered….the night at the club. She danced, he watched. She twirled, he laughed. She smiled, thinking it sweet that he remembered. The other present was smaller. Jewellery small! She got excited and eagerly popped open the box. Inside was a beautiful, thin but sparkly, bracelet. It was so delicate she was worried even her petite fingers would break it. She touched it softly and looked up at Hyde. He was deep in conversation with Eric about the book Eric had bought him for Christmas. She'd thank him later. She wondered if he'd opened her present.

"Jackie, ooohhh Jackie, have you opened my present yet?" Kelso almost sung to Jackie. No she hadn't opened his present and she really didn't want to. What she wanted to do was put her new beautiful bracelet on. But Kelso was shoving the box in her face, she had no choice but to open it.

She looked over at Hyde who was now standing with his back against the kitchen doorframe, arms firmly crossed. He was watching her.

"Fine, give it here Michael" she said snatching the gift out of his hands. It was a bottle of perfume, Paloma Picasso. "Um, thank you Michael" she said as she put it down with the rest of her presents.

"It's to replace the one I smashed a few months ago when I came and stayed with you for the weekend" Kelso proudly announced to everyone in the room. Jackie's head dropped, however not before she noticed Hyde walk straight out the kitchen door.

"Where the hell is that boy going now?" asked Red. "I swear it's him whose smoking Kitty, he's in and out of here all the damn time"

There was nothing Jackie could do. She watched as the kitchen door swung back n forth but she was stuck. She couldn't go after him without people wondering why. So she plastered a fake smile on her face, she was used to doing that, and chatted to Donna about her gifts. And she prayed, she prayed this night would just hurry up and end.

…

Hyde walked. He walked and he walked, thankful for the turtleneck sweater that was keeping him warm.

 _Fucking Kelso_ , he thought, _it's always fucking Kelso who ruins shit for us._ He took a drag of his smoke and thought of all the times Kelso had gotten in the way of his relationship with Jackie. Okay, so this time he wasn't actually _with_ Jackie when she'd met up with Kelso but it didn't stop the fact he was pissed. He was jealous, and he was pissed. He knew that was a bad combination and he knew, he just knew, he would end up feeling like this if they came back here. He should never have told her to come. Damn him and his big fat mouth.

He came to a bus stop semi-sheltered from the elements. He needed to sit down. As he did he noticed the box in the back pocket of his jeans. _Shit, I forgot this was here_ he said to himself as he pulled it out. It was a present, wrapped in red paper covered in twirly ass gold ribbon. Of course it was from Jackie.

He ripped the ribbon off and unwrapped the paper, not caring if it tore. She wasn't here watching, he could do what he wanted. Especially now he was jealous and he was pissed. He opened the box and inside was the most bad ass silver Zippo lighter he'd ever seen. It was shinny and was etched with so much detail he just couldn't help but rub his finger over it. In the middle was a smooth part with only SH engraved into it in swirly writing. He knew that writing, it was Jackie's. She must have gotten the jeweller to copy her handwriting and engrave it into this dope lighter. He was impressed, it was pretty fucking cool. Connected to the light was a silver chain. _What the hell?_ Hyde thought. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this? He then noticed a little clip at the end of it. Right, he got it. He clipped the end on to his belt loop and there was more than enough chain left to use the lighter as well as keep it safe in his pocket. Jackie knew him alright. He guessed years of listening to him accuse everyone of stealing his lighter had set her in the right direction.

He played with the lighter and the chain. Opening it, closing it. Flicking it on, slamming it shut. Putting it in his pocket, pulling it back out. Man he wished Jackie was the lighter, safe in his pocket. He would never lose the lighter because it could be kept connected to him. It wouldn't get ruined by the elements, left lying on a table, because it would be safe and dry in his pocket. But he couldn't keep Jackie on a chain in his pocket. She could be left exposed to shit that could ruin her, like Kelso. And he had let it that happen, by being jealous and being pissed. _Fuck this_ he thought _I gotta talk to Jackie._ With that he got up and headed back to the Forman's.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much to those that have reviewed, followed or faved this story! It means a lot. I was really just writing it as my own therapy…I didn't think others would really enjoy it so I'm happy you guys do.** **I must admit, the reviews are now keeping me motivated to write…so thanks again x**

 **Hope you enjoy the next chapter….I should have another one up in a day or so. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I do proof read but still find I miss some. A thousand apologies, I know it makes for annoying reading**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Hyde slowly made his way up the Forman's driveway and noticed the lights were off and all was quiet. He looked down at his watch to check the time. 11.30pm. Damn, he must've been gone a lot longer than he'd thought.

Opening the kitchen slider he made the decision that he had to talk to Jackie tonight, he couldn't wait until the morning. He tiptoed through the kitchen and made his way quietly up the stairs. He could hear Red snoring so he knew he was safe. He turned the corner to find Laurie's door open and her bed still made. _Odd_ he thought, _perhaps Jackie isn't mad and is waiting for me in the basement._

When Hyde got to the basement however, Jackie was not there waiting for him. It was then he realised she must've gone and stayed at Donna's. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels off the table and took a swig knowing that he was not gonna be falling asleep easily tonight. Sitting on the couch he thought over the day's events, _highs and lows_ he thought, taking another swig, _always fucking highs and lows with me n Jackie._

"Crap Hyde you scared the shit outta me!" Hyde whipped his head around to look at the door and saw Donna standing with her hand over her heart. "Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark like a creep?!" she continued.

"Don't be questioning me Donna, what the hell are you doing creeping in here at night? Oh never mind, I know exactly why you're creeping in here you little minx and I don't wanna be hearing about it" Hyde said with his trademark smirk.

"Yes Hyde, I'm here to give Eric an early Christmas present" Donna smiled as she crept towards the stairs leading up to the kitchen.

"Hey" Hyde started, "I thought Jackie was staying at yours? You ditching her for a bit of action aye big red?" He lifted the bottle of whisky to his mouth hoping his digging wasn't coming across as obvious.

"Shut ya face Hyde, Jackie's asleep, she won't even know I've gone. I'll catch ya later" Donna tread carefully up the stairs hoping to god she didn't wake Red or Kitty. Hyde, on the other hand, was out the basement door before Donna even made it to the last step.

…..

It'd been a while since Hyde had climbed the tree that led to Donna's bedroom window. _Fuck this shit_ he thought as he manoeuvred his way through the branches, _I'm way too old to be climbing through girl's windows._ He made it safely to the window and pulled it open almost falling through it. He'd done a lot of partying over the years, his balance was slightly off.

"Shit Steven what the hell are you doing!" Jackie cried while watching Hyde get up off the floor.

"Shut it Jackie, you'll wake Bob n Midge and I've only just got here" Hyde whispered as he brushed his hands down the front of his pants before turning to close the window.

Jackie watched him. She was so pleased to see him. She and Donna had talked for the last hour about their lives, and while Jackie had tried to sound enthusiastic she just couldn't stop worrying about Steven and wondering where he was. As he made his way toward the cot she was laying on she noticed the silver chain hanging down the side of his dark blue jeans.

"I see you opened your present then" she said as he sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Yes I did thank you very much. Its bad ass Jackie, I love it" Hyde said while bending down and pecking her on the forehead. "Hey, man, I'm sorry for running out like that tonight. Just had to clear my head, y'know"

Jackie took his left hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. "Well, I'm just pleased you came back Steven. I worry when you go off to 'clear your head', especially when what you're clearing out concerns Michael"

 _Fucking Michael._ "Yeah Jackie, I know. It's just, that guy, he gets to me man. He really gets to me. And knowing…that he was with you….in Chicago…" Hyde could feel himself getting jealous and pissed again. He had to fight the urge to bail again. Fuck, he should'a just dropped this convo.

"Steven, nothing happened with me and Michael. Nothing has ever happened between me and Michael since we broke up when he ran off to California with Donna" Jackie said as she sat up and put her right arm around Hyde's back. "He came to Chicago, like 8 months ago, because his agent had sent him for an audition. He had no money, because as we all know he is not the John Travolta he thinks he is, so he called me up for somewhere to sleep and eat. He ended up sleeping with Kirsty if you must know"

Hyde had to admit, that little bit of information made him feel a whole lot better. "Oh, okay, that's cool" he said as he turned to look at Jackie finally. "I just don't like him always trying to hit on you, that guy just doesn't know boundaries man". He gently lifted Jackie out of the cot and moved her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have got to let it go Steven, Michael hits on everyone, even Donna" Jackie said as she snuggled into his chest. "It is not a 'me and Michael' thing, it's a 'Michael and every girl thing'. He doesn't mean anything by it and even if he did, do you really think I'd go back there?"

Hyde had always thought she'd go back if she had the chance, which is why he was surprised when she turned down Kelso's marriage proposal back in '79. Maybe she really didn't want him?

"I guess not" Hyde said. "Anyway, enough about that moron" he quickly changed the subject "did ya like your presents?"

"Oh Steven I loved them!" Jackie smiled sitting up. "Thank you so much puddin'" she said, kissing him on the lips. "Look, I have the bracelet on!"

Hyde looked at the bracelet on her little wrist. It suited her, just like he knew it would. "It suits you Jackie" he said rubbing his fingers over it "I thought I'd get you that so you could finally get rid of that fucking charm bracelet you're always wearing. I noticed you had it on that night at the club…I actually picked it up off the floor twice"

 _'Fucking' charm bracelet?_ Jackie thought _what's that supposed to mean? He knows how much that bracelet means to me._

"Why would I throw my bracelet away Steven? You know I've had it ever since I was a little girl."

"Because Jackie, I also know what all those charms represent…..the sad moments in your life. Every time your dad, or fucking Kelso, would let you down they'd try to make it up to you with a fucking girly charm. The damn things full and its weighing you down in more ways than one. Get rid man"

He hated that bracelet. He also hated that two of the charms represented him and the hurt he'd caused her by way of one nurse and one stripper. He didn't go out and buy them, he wasn't a girl like Jack Burkhart and Kelso. But he knew Jackie had purchased them to try and make herself feel better, and he knew they were the last two charms she could fit onto the fucking thing.

Jackie looked down at her new bracelet. It was so delicate and light, completely opposite to her heavy charm bracelet. She loved the new one, especially because it came from Steven. But she could not just throw her old one away.

"Steven I am not throwing the old one away. Yeah it means a lot to me, it represents everything that has made me who I am today. If I hadn't been hurt all those times do you think I'd still be the same person? And I, quite frankly, am proud of the woman I've become" she said.

"Yeah, but Kelso…" Hyde started.

Jackie jumped off Hyde's lap and stood before him. "No Steven, no Kelso! Fuuuuck, you have gotta get over this! I am NOT keeping the bracelet because it reminds me of Michael if that's what you're thinking. What's funny Steven, is that you think I'm stuck in the past. You think I'm holding on to a bracelet so I can dwell on my shitty life and cry over an ex-boyfriend. Steven, you, you are the one stuck in the past. You are the one that can't let go of shit. I am okay and coming back here has proved that. I can cope, I can move forward…and I want to move forward, with you. But you Steven, you have to let go, of Michael, of Sam, of your parents. Me throwing a charm bracelet away is not going to make _us_ okay"

 _I wish I could put her in my pocket_ Hyde thought as he played with his lighter. He knew she was right, sort of.

"I'm trying Jackie, I'm really trying to get over it man. It's just better y'know, when it's just you and me" He stood up and put his arms around Jackie, grazing her lips with a kiss.

"Yeah but Steven, we can't be all alone in our own little bubble. There will always be an event, or a person, or a memory that will challenge us" she said as she stroked his chest.

"I know, I know that" Hyde looked down at her. "But could we try?" he asked, "could we try being in a bubble, just for a little bit? Until we're strong again?"

"What do you mean? I don't get it?" Jackie was confused.

"Let's go" Hyde said. "Let's grab our shit and go back to Chicago…right now".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hyde woke up to the sound of Christmas carols. Fuck he hated Christmas carols. Stupid merry little songs that were thrashed over and over again once every year. It was irritating and he was in no mood for it this morning.

He rolled over on the cot in his dingy old room in the Forman's basement. He hadn't been able to convince Jackie to up and leave at midnight on Christmas morning. She was enjoying being back she told him, and she didn't want to disappoint the Forman's and Donna by sneaking off. They had made a compromise, again. They would leave Boxing Day. They would both say they had to go back to work early but would try and make it back to Point Place for New Year's Eve. 'The gang' hadn't been all together for New Years in a long time. If Kelso could make the long trip back from LA then Hyde and Jackie could drive two hours back to celebrate with their friends. Those were Jackie's words, not Hyde's, he didn't give a fuck about coming back for New Years.

 _One more day, one more night then we're outta here_ Hyde thought as he lit a joint. Yeah, he needed that hit. He needed to be mellow today, he could not risk any more drama with Jackie. He panicked as his bedroom door swung open, quickly shoving the joint into a half-empty beer can next to his bed.

"Hyde my man it's Christmas…time to get up up up!" Eric practically sung, as he leant up against the doorframe.

"Fuck Forman I told you to knock man, I just wasted a whole joint thinking it was your mom, or worse, Red, busting into my room!" Hyde snapped as he sat himself.

"Well that's your punishment for having circle time without the circle. It's time to get up anyway, mom has cooked us a Christmas feast for breakfast…..it shall be marvellous!"

"Geez Forman your talkn more and more like a square every day. It's those fuckn classes you're doing, they're messing up your mind man" Hyde complained as he searched for a t-shirt.

"Yes, that may be true Hyde, but what I want to know is…whose been messing up your neck buddy? And why have none of us heard about her?" Eric asked twiddling his fingers towards Hyde neck.

Hyde pulled on a t-shirt and looked up at Eric. "Look Forman, I'll tell you about her one day okay? I just don't wanna talk about her right now. I got shit to figure out n stuff"

"Sounds like she might the one" Eric sang. _Fuck he sounds like a chick when he sings_ thought Hyde as he did up his belt.

"Hyde, man that's an awesome lighter and chain! I've always wanted one of those" Eric said suddenly noticing the lighter and chain dangling down Hyde's leg.

"Well Forman, don't get one. You could not pull this look off buddy, not with your corduroy pants and shirts bought by mommy. Leave this cool shit to us big boys" Hyde said smacking Eric on the back. "Let's go my little buddy, this big boy is fuckn starving".

…..

Jackie looked up the minute she heard Hyde walk into the kitchen. _Shit he looks hot_ she thought. Yeah he was wearing what would now be known as his 'Christmas uniform'…a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans, but at least he knew how to rock the fuck out of it. She loved the confidence he displayed to his friends. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. It was like his begging last night had never happened.

Jackie wanted to leave with him last night, she really did. She wanted to be with him, in a bed, cuddling, laughing, talking, _doing it._ But she knew that was not reality. They were in Point Place, if they couldn't make it work here they would never make it work, because no matter what, their roots would always be in this sleepy little town. They would always have to come back here eventually.

Hyde looked over at her and gave her a sly smile and an eyebrow lift. God, she felt like a silly 16 year old when he did that. It took her right back to her days of stalking him and reading into every little facial or word directed at her. She would hang on to every line he threw her way and would go home and analyse the hell out of it, hoping it meant more than it really did. Now she was beginning to realise that she did mean something to him. She was understanding that she meant so much to him that he was willing to ditch his friends just to be with her. _If only he'd done that years ago_ she thought, _things could've been so different._ Now she didn't want him to ditch his friends. Friends were important, and everyone needed them.

"Well, well, well, the devil has decided to grace us with her presence this morning. Is the service up to your high standard Jackie?" Eric asked as he sat on a bar stool.

Fuck Hyde hated it when Eric said shit like that to her. He wanted to punch him in the fucking face. When was Forman ever gonna grow up?

"Oh Eric, the service is sufficient, thank you _so_ very much for caring" Jackie spat back. She didn't really mind Eric's jibes. It's just how they were with each other. She knew that if there ever was a time she really needed Eric he would be there for her. She turned back around to look at Hyde who was pouring himself a coffee. "Merry Christmas Steven" she said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Jackie" he replied as he absentmindedly bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Woah woah woah!" both Eric and Donna said in unison.

"What the hell was that?!" Donna cried looking absolutely stunned. " _Please_ do not tell us the Jackie n Hyde rollercoaster is back in action"

"No Donna" Hyde narrowed his eyes in her direction. "I'm just in a good mood and I'm giving out Christmas kisses, your next" he said as he walked up to Donna and planted a kiss right on her lips. He wanted to wipe his mouth immediately but knew he'd look like an asshole if he did.

"Back up there Hyde, don't go kissing my girlfriend just because you miss Elvira" Eric said, a little shocked by the whole chain of events.

"Well I for one think that it was a lovely way to start the morning, thank you Steven. Elvira is one lucky woman….and I bet she's absolutely beautiful too" Jackie said as she winked at Hyde from her chair at the table.

"Yeah she's coming along quite nicely actually" Hyde said smiling at Jackie. He took a seat next to Forman at the kitchen counter just as Red and Kitty walked into the kitchen.

"Right you kids, it's breakfast time. No gutter talk got it?" Red said pointing a finger straight at Eric and Hyde.

"Got it Red" they both said as they tucked into their pancakes and bacon.

"Oh this is just so lovely" Kitty said taking her place at the table. "And to think, I've got you all here for another 8 days! Oh the meals I shall prepare" she laughed.

"Actually, about that Mrs Forman, I have to be getting back to Chicago, early" Hyde announced nervously.

"Well how early is early Steven? You have to be here for New Year's Eve honey" Kitty said looking over at him.

"Um, early, as in, tomorrow" Hyde started. "I've gotta get back into work the day after Boxing Day for some meetings. No rest for the wicked n all that. I'll try to get back for New Year's though".

"Hyde come on man, we had so much planned! We were gonna throw stuff, at stuff. Remember? Coz I have stuff?" Eric was disappointed. He'd missed Hyde and had been looking forward to hanging out with him like they used too.

"Yes Steven, Eric wanted to play with you this week. Can't you talk to your father about staying longer?" Kitty pleaded.

Hyde cleared his throat. "No can do Mrs F. It sucks, I know. Eric will just have to play with Donna instead, ain't that right big red?"

"No Hyde, I won't be playing with Eric. Jackie will be here and we're having girl time…right Jackie?" Donna said looking over at Jackie.

 _Crap_ thought Jackie _I didn't want this conversation to happen yet!_ "Well, actually Donna, if Steven's going I should probably go too, y'know, saves me taking public transport….I'd probably be mauled on a bus once the other passengers realised who I was" Jackie said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"No Jackie, you can't go tomorrow!" cried Donna. "We'll drive you back to Chicago after New Year's, won't we Eric?"

"Um, um, well…" Eric was confused, how the hell did he get dragged into driving the devil back to Chicago?

"Nah man, I can take Jackie back with me. On the way here weren't you yapping about calling your agent, y'know, about a job she has lined up for you next week Jackie?" _Fuck she's a hopeless liar t_ hought Hyde, _lucky I'm here to get her out of this one._

"Oh yeah that's right, I think I do have a job coming up. But, no matter what, I'll be back for New Year's Donna, I promise. I so want to see Fez and he'll be here right?" Jackie meant that too, she was coming back to spend New Year's with them, she just had to convince Steven.

"Yeap Fez will surely be here by then. You'll drive Jackie back here, right Hyde?" Donna asked, turning around to face Hyde.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Hyde said. No he would not drive Jackie back here, because they were gonna stay in Chicago, together…he just had to convince Jackie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jackie sat in Red's armchair watching everyone. Bob was playing the organ accompanied by Kitty and Midge on vocals. It didn't sound great, but the women appeared to be enjoying themselves. Red was leaning over the bar with his head in one hand and a glass in the other. He was watching Kitty with a half-smile on his face.

Donna and Eric were sitting on the couch playing with Eric's new Walkman. Donna had bought him some new cassettes for Christmas and they were arguing about which ones were the best, but Hyde was nowhere to be seen. _When did I miss his exit?_ Jackie wondered. She got up out of her chair and swung her glass in Donna's direction.

"Just getting a refill" she said to Donna as the red head wrestled a cassette tape out of her boyfriend's skinny hand.

"Okay Jackie" she laughed.

Jackie walked into the kitchen to find it empty. She placed her glass on the counter and peered out the sliding door. No Hyde. She closed the door and made her way down to the basement where she found him sitting in his favourite chair, with his feet propped up on the wagon wheel. 'Ramble On' was playing on the stereo.

"What took you so long?" he asked before Jackie had even made it all the way down the stairs.

"Awww did you miss me baby?" she asked him, perching herself on his lap.

"Maybe" he said before he kissed her hard on the lips. "One more night Jackie and we're back in Chicago. No more sneaking around. I'll be able to have my wicked way with you whenever I want" he said as his hand roamed up her thigh.

"Oh you think so do you? We'll have to see about that Mr Hyde" Jackie whispered in his ear as she moved her legs to straddle him.

"C'mon, let's take this to my room" Hyde whispered back urgently. He placed both hands on Jackie's behind as he stood up. Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

Hyde kicked his chair away and began walking towards to the back of the basement.

"We'll have to be quick Steven, someone could come down here looking for us" Jackie said as he worked his tongue along her jawline. "Uh-huh" was all he grunted back.

Just as they got to the bedroom door they heard footsteps on the stairs.

" _Fuck!_ " Hyde grumbled practically dropping Jackie on her ass. "Shit, sorry Jackie" he quickly bent down to help her up. He looked down at his pants and the obvious bulge that was not gonna go away in the next 5 seconds. Jackie noticed his predicament so stepped aside and let Hyde through to his room so he could compose himself. She quickly ran to the couch, sat down and smoothed out her ruffled dress.

"What are ya doing down here Jackie? Aw man, were we ignoring you up there? I really didn't mean to be rude! I feel so bad" Donna said, obviously concerned. _Wow_ thought Jackie _this is different._

"No Donna, you weren't being rude at all, please don't feel bad. It's just getting late y'know? It's been a long day. I thought I'd come down here and chill out for a bit" Jackie rubbed her hand up Donna's arm, trying to reassure her.

"Chill out a bit?" questioned Donna. "With Led Zeppelin? That's not like you Jackie."

"Oh that was on when I got down here, Hyde must've been lurking around down here earlier" Jackie said, slightly nervous.

"Yeah true, I haven't seen him around for a little while. Actually, speaking of Hyde, you two seem to be getting on now. That must be weird?" Donna turned to face Jackie, who was nervously crossing her legs, wishing she had filled up her glass earlier.

"Yeah, it was a little weird at first I suppose, but it's okay now. We've both grown up y'know?" she looked towards Hyde's room knowing he was probably listening to this conversation.

"Hmmm, I guess. I think you're amazing though Jackie. If Eric had done to me what Hyde did to you, I would never have been able to forgive him. Talk about chew you up and spit you out! God he's an asshole sometimes! I pity the next girl who falls in love with him"

 _Fuck you too Donna_ Hyde thought as he pressed his head against his bedroom door, _it's not like you've been a perfect friend to Jackie either you fucking bitch._ He imagined what Jackie's face looked like at this moment. He knew her eyes would be filling with tears and she'd be fighting for them not to spill out. He knew they should've left last night. He knew their 'friends' would do this.

"Donna, that was years ago" Jackie said as she played with the hem of her dress. She was not liking this talk with Donna at all and she hoped like hell someone would walk in and interrupt it. "I'm sure Steven's changed, in fact, I know he's changed. We get on now….I know he's sorry for how he treated me"

 _I'm so, so, sorry for how I treated you Jackie_ Hyde thought from his spot by the door.

"I doubt that Jackie. Boys like Hyde don't change….they just grow into angry, resentful, lonely old men. You dodged a bullet girl and I bet you're thankful. You could have any guy you want now…look at you" Donna said with a huge smile on her face. Jackie knew Donna was trying to be a good friend and make her feel better about what had happened all those years ago, but she was actually making her feel like shit.

"Y'know what Donna? I could've done with hearing all this from you 3 years ago. I don't really need to hear it now" Jackie looked up at Donna in time to see the smile fade from the redhead's face.

"Girls, I have stopped by with an important announcement!" yelled Kelso as he and Eric bounded down the basement stairs. "Upon reflection I have realised that Brooke is the love of my life" he said proudly.

Eric looked at him completely straight faced. "The love of your life, _for today_?" he asked.

"No Eric, the love of my life for my whole life dude" Kelso answered looking confused. "She just doesn't know it yet"

Kelso sat down on the lawn chair as Eric sat down in between Donna and Jackie. There was some tension in the air but Jackie knew her relationship with Donna was fine. They had weathered more than this over the years.

Eric handed everyone a beer. "Has anyone seen Hyde? I haven't seen him since the first verse of Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Eric asked as he put his arm around Donna.

"I'm right here man" Hyde announced. "Hand me one of them will ya"

Donna handed Hyde a beer and he took it from her without a word. _He heard it all_ Jackie thought.

"So Kelso, tell me more about you and Brooke man" Hyde said as he sat down in his chair and took a long skull of his beer.

"Well I figure, I see her all the time, she feeds me, she cleans up my grazes when I've fallen over n stuff, she does my washing, she sends me money….she's the love of my life" Kelso said excitedly.

"Kelso, she's not the love of your life, she's your mother you idiot" Hyde said in a grump.

"No she's not _Hyde_ , we've got a kid together, and she's hot"

"If a women is doing all that for you, but not having sex with you, then she is called your mother my friend" said Eric, preparing himself to retrieve the stupid helmet.

"Ugh Eric that's gross! I'm working on the sex part by the way. I figure, if I just keep letting Brooke do all that stuff for me, she'll soon realise she loves me and then she'll have sex with me. It's a win win, for us both"

"And that's your plan?" Eric asked Kelso. Kelso nodded with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"That's a great plan man" Hyde laughed. He really couldn't believe how stupid Kelso was.

"Jackie, Donna, you're both very quiet tonight. Is my foxtitude bothering you?" Kelso said as he focused his attention on the girls on the couch who were quietly sipping their beers.

"No, Kelso, no, your 'foxtitude' is in no way affecting us" Jackie answered.

"Yeah ya dillhole" Donna threw in after Jackie.

"Well I gotta go now anyways" Kelso said standing up and walking towards the door. "Got to get home for my second round of Christmas dinner. Brookes' house for lunch, my parent's house for dinner, man, this 'having 2 homes' thing I've got going on in Point Place is sure working out for me!"

"Catch ya later Kelso" Hyde called out to his oldest friend slash enemy as Kelso closed the door.

"So, what do we do, what do we do" Eric said twiddling his fingers. "We have copious amounts of alcohol and some very drunk adults upstairs…hhmmmm..shots anyone?"

"Yeah I'm in" said Donna looking excited.

Jackie looked over at Hyde, unsure if drinking altogether was such a good idea. He glanced up at her and then at his watch.

"I dunno man, got a long drive tomorrow" he said _and I don't wanna drink with you Donna_ he said to himself.

"Oh no way Hyde, you're not getting away that easily my man. You are leaving me here, on my own with Red all week, you can stay and drink with me tonight" Eric said placing the glasses on the wheel wagon and filling them with Jack Daniels.

"Okay, fuck it, I'll have a couple with ya Forman. Jackie, are you in?" he said as he picked up a glass. He really didn't know how she was feeling about him after her conversation with Donna but she smiled sweetly at him as she took her shot, "Yeah I'm in" she said with a wink.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Half the bottle of JDs was gone and already the mood in the basement had risen. Eric stood up from his spot on the lawn chair and announced that now was the time for Styx. He made his way to the record player to the sound of unanimous boos.

"Eric no!" Donna pleaded. "I bought you a Styx tape for Christmas. Go find your Walkman and keep that crap to yourself"

"Yeah Forman, no need to pollute all our ears with that shit" Hyde hated doing it, but he had to agree with Donna on this one.

Eric fumbled with the record sleeve as Jackie pushed past him.

"Eric, please let me play my song? I haven't been able to listen to it all day and I really wanna hear it…..c'mon Eric" she begged. Eric could barely stand, let alone successfully put a record on so he fell back onto the couch in defeat, or maybe drunkenness, or maybe a combo of both.

Jackie got her record out of her bag and put it on the turntable. She looked over at Hyde who was watching her from his usual spot. He knew what she was putting on and it made him smile.

"Ooooohhh Jackie, Pat Benatar… _I_ _like_!" said Donna.

"I know Donna! Isn't it great? Don't ya just wanna shake it?" Jackie winked at Hyde as she started dancing around the basement. The JDs was coursing through his veins. That must've been the reason why he was tempted to actually get up and 'shake it' with Jackie. That and the fact he just wanted an excuse to grab her.

He stood up and took his sweater off. After wearing turtlenecks for 2 days straight his neck was really getting irritated and as Kitty and Red were asleep he didn't see the point of keeping it on any longer.

"Oh geez Hyde, put it away" cried Eric holding his hand up. "We don't all wanna see the remnants of your crazy life in the city!"

"Get bent Forman, you're just jealous" said Hyde sitting back down. Jackie was still dancing but she couldn't help but notice Hyde's band tee as he sat down. _Hmm_ she thought _The Ramones….haven't heard of them before. Note to self, listen to The Ramones so he thinks I know them._

"Jealous?" Donna asked Hyde. "Of you and some poor skank? Doubt it Hyde" She started laughing. Jackie could tell Donna was wasted. She also knew Hyde would not let that comment go.

"Whatever Donna, you know nothing so shut your trap".

 _Wow, that wasn't too harsh_ Jackie thought. She hoped that would be the beginning and the end of any drama tonight. She wanted to enjoy her last night in Point Place.

"C'mon Hyde, don't be like that. Why don't you just tell us a bit about Elvira man. Me and Donna can give you some advice….remember we're experts when it comes to matters of the heart" Eric slurred before Donna flopped her head in his lap.

Hyde nearly choked on his shot. "Experts? Ya gota be kidding me Forman! Elvira and I need no help from you two idiots, that's for sure"

"When are we gonna meet her Hyde" Donna mumbled from Eric's lap.

"Hmmm, well, let me see…you're not, that's when _Donna"_ he snapped back at her.

Donna sat up and straightened her hair out with her hands."What the hell crawled up your butt Hyde? Why can't we meet her?"

"Something with a big fat mouth crawled up my butt Donna, that's what. And you can't meet her because I say you can't" Hyde answered sitting forward on his seat. He poured another shot and quickly swigged it back.

Jackie's song had finished. She walked over to the record player to find something, anything, to put on to break the awkward silence that had come over the basement. She wanted no part of this argument and hoped she wouldn't be dragged into it.

"Hey guys, it's getting pretty late n we're all pretty wasted. Maybe we should wrap it up?" she turned to look at what was left of 'the gang'.

"No Jackie, I'm still drinking" Donna said as she quickly took a shot.

"So am I" said Hyde as he did the same.

"Um, I don't know what I'm doing" Eric said as he put his head in his hand. _Poor Eric,_ Jackie said to herself.

"Don't worry Eric, I have something for you" she said as she put Styx on. Straight away he leapt up, grabbed Jackie's hands and they started dancing. _This is better_ she thought.

"What's her name Hyde, why can't you tell us her name? Is it Sam again?" Donna asked, trying to come across as less drunk than she really was.

"No Donna, it's not Sam you idiot. If you must know, her names…" Hyde racked his brain for something, anything, "her name is Josephette"

"Josephette?" the name rang a bell to Donna. "I've heard that name before, do I know her?" Donna asked confused.

"I dunno, maybe, who cares" Hyde said taking another shot. He looked at Jackie, she looked so happy, it made him happy.

"I really don't understand why you won't let us meet her Hyde"

 _Man this bitch isn't gonna drop it_ thought Hyde.

"Fine Donna, I might let you come to our wedding okay?" _Fuck! Why did he say that, out loud, with Jackie in the room!_

Jackie's eyes grew wide as soon as she heard the word wedding come out of his mouth. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to go over and grab him and take him to his cot right then and there. But that may have also been because she was drunk, and when she was drunk she always wanted to ravage him. Actually, she just wanted to ravage him all the time. She told herself she must remember to tease him mercilessly tomorrow for using the 'w' word.

"Wedding? Hmmm, sounds like this relationship is serious then. We're your best friends Hyde, you should just let us meet her"

"No thanks Donna, you guys aren't gonna get the chance to ruin another relationship of mine" Hyde said matter of factly.

" _Ruin another relationship?_ " Donna was confused. "We didn't ruin anything with you and Sam, Sam did that all by herself"

"I'm not talking about fucking Sam" Hyde said filling his shot glass again.

"What? Are you saying _we_ ruined your relationship with Jackie, Hyde? Is that what you're saying right now?" Donna lent forward, she suddenly felt a little bit sober.

Despite the magical music that was Styx Eric heard what Donna had just said and stopped dancing. He turned to Hyde.

"Yeah Hyde man, what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ Forman that you guys all had a hand in me and Jackie's demise, and I won't let you do it to me again" he said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He looked over at Jackie and saw her shake her head. She looked worried. He hoped she wouldn't cry. He hated it when she cried.

"What the _fuck?"_ Donna was standing now. "You blame _us_ for what went on between you and Jackie? Get _fucked_ Hyde that was all on you two my friend. _You_ cheated, _she_ was demanding as hell and that relationship was doomed from the beginning. How dare you try and shift your blame onto us" Donna was wild.

Jackie took a breath in and waited for what was too come….Hyde's reply.

"No Donna, _you c_ an get fucked. Everything that went wrong between me and Jackie was because of you lot. Kelso and Fez always fucking hitting on her. You and Eric always putting her down. You were always trying to poison me against her, couldn't you have just left it? You fucking knew I was happy man"

"Oh my god. I actually cannot believe this" Donna said sitting down.

Eric walked up to Hyde, "Hyde, ya gotta calm down. Look, I think you're drunk and you're not thinking straight. We never set out to break up you and Jackie. Sure, we struggled with it in the beginning, but man, Hyde, I was happy that you were happy"

"You still couldn't stop burning her though could ya Forman? You knew I wanted to be with her and ya left me in that beer warehouse asleep. Then you both mocked me when you knew that she had gone and I still wanted her. It was your fault" he said pointing a finger at Donna.

"Fuck this Eric, I'm outta here" Donna said grabbing her coat. "I'm sorry Jackie, I gotta go" She quickly hugged Jackie and was out the door.

Eric looked at Hyde.

"You were way out of line Hyde, _way_ out of line. I know we're all drunk right now but I still wanna give you a little advice….instead of blaming the world man, take a look at yourself first" Eric put his glass down and walked to the door, smiling sadly at Jackie as he walked past her. "I'm staying at Donna's" Jackie nodded.

"Well" started Hyde sitting on his chair. "I sure told them huh" he finished with a smile.

Jackie didn't know what to do. She wanted to go and hug him but felt frozen. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. He blamed everything that happened to them on his friends. Yeah, she did have to admit, their friends had done some pretty shitty things and weren't the most supportive of their relationship. But she didn't think Eric and Donna deserved that.

After shutting the door and turning off the music Jackie walked over to Hyde. He was half asleep.

"Steven, wake up Steven" she said, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Jackie, where am I?" Hyde asked in a drunken stupor. He stood up and nearly fell on top of her.

"C'mon Steven, you need to get into bed, we're going back to Chicago tomorrow remember"

Hyde lay on his cot and was out like a light. Jackie lay next to him for a little while and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful as she lent down to kiss his cheek. She flicked off the lights and made her way up the stairs.

 _Fucking highs and lows_ she thought to herself as she closed the basement door, _fucking highs and lows._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jackie rolled over and carefully picked up the bracelet Steven had bought her from off the bedside table. She gently twirled it into spirals in the palm of her left hand while she thought over the events of last night.

This trip had been nothing like she had expected it to be. She had thought it would've been _her_ confronting her friends about past grievances, not Steven. She hadn't realised just how far she had come in life until she came back to the place that held so many memories. Happy memories, funny memories, sad memories…they were all here in Point Place, most of them in this very house. Running to Chicago the second time had been a way to escape those memories, but Jackie had realised since being back that she didn't actually want to escape them. They were part of the fabric of her life, and each thread was important.

 _Why is Steven still fighting the past?_ She wondered as she snuggled further under the covers. Why couldn't he accept that she was over it and ready to move forward? And why could he still not take responsibility for his part in their problems? She was beginning to have doubts about going back to Chicago with him in a few hours. She just couldn't leave things with Donna and Eric like this.

The bedroom door opened and Hyde popped his head into the room.

"Morning Jackie, how ya feeling this morning?" he said as he walked over to the bed.

He was already showered and dressed and looked surprisingly chipper for someone who had drunk as much as he had only a few hours ago.

"Hey Steven, I'm ok" Jackie replied, moving over slightly so that he could sit down. "I think the real question is how are _you_ feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine, couldn't be better" he said smiling. "Now why don't you get that sweet ass up and get ready so that we can get out of here"

"Steven, its 8 o'clock in the morning, there's no hurry" Jackie said as Hyde lay down and put his arm around her.

"Um, Jackie, I am in a hurry. I haven't had sex with you since we got here, we've gotta go man" Hyde began kissing Jackie's neck, but Jackie gently pushed him away and made him look at her.

"No Steven, there are a couple of things you need to do before we leave" she said seriously. "Namely, apologise to Eric and Donna"

Hyde sat up again. _Fuckn hell_ he thought _I just wanna get out of here._ He remembered last night, all of it. He knew he had been a bit harsh. Eric and Donna weren't the whole reason he and Jackie had broken up. But it was just easier blaming them, especially in front of Jackie. If Donna was going to plant seeds of doubt in Jackie's head about him, Hyde would plant seeds of his own. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be his chick forever. He couldn't live with the worry that she may one day remember how much of an asshole he was and leave. It would be easier leaving Donna, Eric, and the others, than having Jackie leave him again.

"Look, I'll ring them when we get back to Chicago, they'll be fine. They're still at Donna's, probably fast asleep, there's no use waking them up. Let's just hit the road man" He tried to sound cool, calm and collected, but really he just wanted to drag Jackie out of bed, throw some clothes on her and put her in the Camino. She wasn't having any of it though.

"I'm not leaving until we've seen Eric and Donna" she said sternly. "If we don't, then it looks like you'll be heading back to Chicago on your own"

"Fine Jackie, whatever" he grumbled laying back down. He knew he wasn't gonna win this.

Jackie lay her head on his chest and kissed his hand.

"It's so weird being in this room y'know Steven? God I used to hate this room"

Steven laughed thinking back to the infamous feud Jackie had with Laurie.

Jackie continued "I hear she's doing really well now though yeah? Married with 2 kids…who would've thought Laurie would be a family woman?"

"Yes she's certainly changed has our Laurie" Hyde agreed. "Her kids are crack up man, they give her a run for her money. She handles it though, seems to have gotten more of Kitty's patience as she's grown older"

"It's a real shame they had to spend this Christmas with her husband's family. Would've liked to have seen her again" Jackie said putting her arm right across Hyde's chest. He was so warm and snuggly in his turtleneck. "Maybe next Christmas I'll get to see her"

"Yeah for sure Jackie, she'll be here next Christmas" he said. _But we sure as hell won't be._

"Well I guess I should get up then and shower" Jackie sat up and stretched her arms. She had a slight headache and needed water.

"Gimme a kiss first" Hyde said pulling her down on top her him. She was kissing him hard while he ran his hands through her hair. God he loved her hair. She pulled away.

"Steven, Mrs Forman could walk in at any minute. You need to settle down, we'll be back in Chicago before you know it" she said as she climbed off the bed. She went to her suitcase and pulled out some tight jeans and a black v-neck sweater. "I'm going to shower babe, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour"

"Yes dear" Hyde said as he watched her walk out of the room. He couldn't wait to get outta this place and have her.

…..

Two hours later Hyde was sitting at the kitchen table listening to Red ramble on about the dangers of smoking.

"And they'll kill you Steven, have I told you that? And if they don't kill you, then my foot up your ass will kill you if I ever catch you with one of those"

"Yeah, yeah Red, you told me all of that. Don't worry man, I won't smoke. Just read your paper and see what those flipp'n democrats are up to today" Hyde said looking at his watch.

"I'll tell you what they're up to Steven, they're…"

Just then Jackie burst into the room.

"Good morning Mr Forman, how are you today?" she said pouring herself a coffee.

"No time for coffee Jackie, we were meant to be at Donna's an hour ago _remember_?" Hyde said gruffly as he stood up and went to open the sliding door. If he had to do this apology thing he wanted to get it over with.

"Yes Steven, I know that. But I had to wash, dry, and blow wave my hair. That in itself took an hour and a half. You like?" she said spinning around.

He looked her up and down. He really _did_ like. She looked hot in her light blue tight as fuck jeans, ankle boots and black sweater. Her hair was shiny and bouncy like it always was. _Shiny and bouncy?_ Thought Hyde. _I'm turning into a fucking girl man._

"I don't care about your hair Jackie, let's just go" he said stepping outside.

….

As they stood at the Pinciotti's kitchen door waiting for someone to answer Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She could tell he was nervous. He kept clearing his throat and playing with the chain hanging out of his pocket. They heard someone approaching the door.

"What do you want" Donna said as she flung the door open.

"Can we come in Donna?" Jackie asked nervously. Donna looked hungover and pissed off. Jackie decided this may not go so well.

"You can Jackie, he can't" Donna spat out as she opened the door wider to let Jackie in.

"Oh come on Donna, let him in. We were all drunk last night, things were said in the heat of the moment. Let Steven explain" Jackie said as she walked into the kitchen.

 _Explain? I'm here to say a quick sorry, not explain_ Hyde thought as he followed Jackie in. He gave Donna a quick eyebrow raise. She glared back at him.

"Where's Forman?" he asked, leaning himself against the kitchen counter.

"I'll get him" Donna said walking out.

"Steven, you're gonna have to try harder than that" Jackie said from her spot at the kitchen table. "I'm not leaving if this isn't sorted"

"Whatever" Hyde said. He was starting to feel the effects of last night's drinking session and really could not be bothered with this crap right now.

Donna and Eric walked back into the kitchen and stayed standing by the door. They both had their eyes firmly on Hyde. _Guess I gotta start this shit_ he thought.

"Look, aahh, Forman, Donna, man, um, about last night" he started shifting his feet nervously. "I was drunk man, didn't mean any of it y'know" he lied. He meant most it, but they didn't need to know that right now.

Eric folded his arms across his chest and stayed silent. Donna never said a word either. This was going worse than Jackie had initially thought it would.

"Well, yeah, so I'm sorry guys. No hard feelings aye? Catch you next time I'm in town" Hyde said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait a minute" Jackie stood and put her hand on Hyde's chest, blocking his exit. "C'mon you guys. You've been friends forever, you can't leave it like this. Now Donna, Hyde is truly sorry for what he said, he knows you had nothing to do with our break-up" _Like hell_ Hyde thought. "And Eric, Steven is like your brother, you can't stay angry at him over this"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jackie. Hyde, I don't wanna fight with you man. We've got New Year's to look forward to and it's gonna be awesome…all of us together. I know you were drunk last night n said some dumb shit. I'm over it if you are?" Eric said as he made his way towards Hyde.

"Yeah Forman, I'm well over it" Hyde lied. "You cool Donna?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied. "You sure it was just drunk talk though? I mean, if you really feel that way about me then I need to know"

"Nah man, it was just the JDs talking, we're fine" Hyde laughed it off. "Now me and Jackie have gotta hit the road, so are we all good here?"

"Yeah totally" Eric said as he pat Hyde on the back. "I'm really pleased you came to see us before you left though man. Our little orphan boy really is growing up"

 _Shut up Forman, I didn't come because I wanted to_ Hyde thought.

"Course I came man, couldn't leave without saying goodbye" Hyde said opening the kitchen door. "Right, Jackie, we gotta go if we wanna miss all the holiday traffic"

"Awww you guys I'm really gonna miss you" Jackie said with a sad face as she put her arms out to Eric and Donna. "I've given you my number right Donna? So you'll call me?"

"Yes Jackie, I finally have your number. Now I don't have to wait for you to call once a year. I'll call you this week to sort out New Year's okay? I may even have a little surprise for you in the form of something tall, dark and handsome!"

Jackie laughed nervously as she hugged Donna. She could feel Hyde's eyes burning into her back.

"No need to get me a surprise Donna, I think I can find my own. You just worry about your short, pastey, average fellow over here" she said ribbing Eric.

"Oh devil what a treat it's been having you back in our lives" Eric said rolling his eyes and giving Jackie a hug goodbye.

After quick goodbyes to Red and Kitty Jackie and Hyde were pulling out of the Forman's street. Kitty had cried and made Hyde promise to be back in six days. He hated letting Kitty down but he knew that that was one promise he was not going to keep,


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to those reading and reviewing! I wasn't going to put this chapter up until tomorrow but I just read Minion21's lovely review and decided to put it up early. Thank you Minion21...I get so nervous writing these characters. I feel like I know them so well but when I put it down on paper I'm never quite sure (which is why we haven't seen Fez yet!) Anyway...hope you like this chapter! read & review x**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The drive home to Chicago had been quiet. Hyde had decided after half an hour that he was way too hungover to drive so had let Jackie take over the wheel. She was excited. She hadn't driven in a long time, there was no need to have a car in Chicago as Kirsty had one and would do all the driving. Today, however, the rain was coming down hard and she was struggling to see. She looked over at Hyde, he was fast asleep. _Typical_ she thought. She changed the radio station to one that played more pop and settled in for the long, slow, drive home.

...

"Fuck!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde immediately woke up.

"What the hell Jackie, what's going on?" he asked looking around in a daze. "Where are we?"

"I'm trying to get into this park Steven and that stupid old man has parked his car over the line! God some people are rude" she complained furiously trying to manoeuvre the big El Camino out of the awkward spot she'd got it into.

"Damn it Jackie, put it in park and let me do it" Hyde grumbled as Jackie slammed the gears into park and climbed over him. "What are we doing here anyway? This is your apartment, we're going back to mine"

"Yeah but I need some things and I want to call Kirsty" Jackie explained. "I won't be too long" She watched as Hyde effortlessly got the Camino parked. _How the hell did he do that?_

"Won't be too long…hmmm yeah right" he said. "Well I need some stuff from the store. Once we get home I wanna stay home if ya get what I mean?" He smirked at Jackie.

"Oh great Steven, can you get me a couple of things while you're there?" she asked as she pulled a pen and paper out of her handbag and wrote down a list.

"Yeah whatever. Look, I'll be back to get you in an hour okay? An hour Jackie. Not 2 hours, not 3 hours. An hour. You better be ready" he warned her.

"Yes Steven, I'll be ready in _an hour_ " she said as she kissed him on the lips. "See you soon".

She shut the car door and watched as he screeched away. As she made her way up the stairs to her apartment she wondered how this Steven thing was gonna pan out. Would his 'bubble' plan work? Would being away from their friends make them stronger? She knew she was strong, but Steven was a whole other story.

The minute she got inside she headed for the phone. God she'd missed Kirsty. She couldn't wait to tell her all about Point Place and how well it had gone for her. Yeah it hadn't gone well for Hyde, but she was okay. She had reconnected with Donna and she was happy about that.

After chatting to Kirsty for what seemed like only ten minutes Jackie glanced up at the clock.

 _Crap! He's gonna be back any minute!_ She quickly said goodbye to her friend and raced into her room to get some clothes. She wanted sexy night attire, not the flannel pyjamas she had packed for her stay at the Forman's. She shoved everything into a bag just as Hyde banged on the door.

"I'm ready!" she said proudly as she opened the door.

"Only just by the looks of it" he smiled down at her. "You're puffing like you've just finished a marathon"

"Oh shut up Steven, I'm ready aren't I and that's what matters" she said as she handed Hyde her bags and closed the door.

…

God Jackie was pleased Hyde had an elevator that actually worked in his apartment building. Between their luggage from Point Place, the stuff she'd just gotten from her place, and the groceries he had bought, both their arms were completely full.

"I just want to get inside and sit down with a glass of wine" she moaned as Steven unlocked the door.

"Nearly there princess" he said fumbling with the majority of the bags and his keys.

Once inside Jackie looked around curiously.

"Steven, I don't remember us leaving the place like this when we left?" she said walking around. "The bathroom is clean, the grotty bin is emptied. Hey there's even fresh sheets on your bed" she yelled out from the bedroom.

Hyde said nothing as he placed all the bags down on the lounge floor.

"Steven, did you come back and do all this?" she asked curiously as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Seriously Jackie? You think that in an hour I did the shopping, bought all your girly crap, which took me 40 minutes to find by the way, and came home to clean up for you?" He grabbed the groceries off the floor and took them to the kitchen. He found it slightly annoying that she had the time to do a full house inspection while he unpacked all of their shit.

"Well how then? This is weird?" she said running her fingers over the polished dining room table.

He knew that she wasn't gonna drop it.

"Fine Jackie, I have a cleaner okay?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"A _cleaner_? A cleaner Steven? Are you kidding me?" she burst out laughing. "Fancy Mr Hyde with all his servants pandering to his every whim! After all the crap you gave me when we were teenagers about me being a snob with hired help!"

"Jackie I would hardly call a little old lady coming once a week to do a bit of cleaning a 'staff of servants pandering to my every whim'" Hyde wasn't impressed. He had hoped no one would find out about his cleaner. He needed to have her though, it was a nice place, and he wanted to keep it nice.

"Oh Steven this is just hilarious! I can't wait to tell everyone back home!" Jackie laughed, before realising she had just called Point Place 'back home' without feeling weird.

"Shut it Jackie, no one needs to know about this okay? Now make yourself useful and put those bags in my room while I make us something to eat" Hyde said as he slammed open cupboards and drawers finding the necessary utensils he needed to start dinner.

Jackie picked up some bags still laughing.

"Oh poor Steven, is it the chef's night off tonight?"

"Shut your pie hole Jackie!" Hyde virtually screamed from the kitchen. _Tahiti man_ he thought as he sliced some fresh chicken _this girl is just like fucking Tahiti_

….

"Steven that was amazing" Jackie said finishing the last mouthful of food on her plate.

"It was chicken fettucine Jackie, I'd hardly call it fine dining" Hyde answered while taking both of their plates to the kitchen. He poured Jackie another wine and re-joined her on the couch.

"Well it was better than anything I could ever make, I'm still crap in the kitchen" she said taking her glass from him and sipping it. She put her head on his shoulder and went back to watching Cheers on TV. It was a new sitcom and she hadn't decided yet if she liked it.

"But you don't need to be good in the kitchen remember Jackie, you can hire a cook for that" Hyde smirked.

"Ha!" Jackie said. "No Steven, _you_ can hire a cook to join your minions of workers. But don't worry, I'll tend to your needs in the bedroom for free".

"Speaking of the bedroom.." Hyde said as he stood up and picked Jackie up off the couch. "I think we should get in there"

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. _God he's strong_ she thought. She removed his sunglasses and threw them over to the couch. She wanted to look into his eyes. _God I love your eyes._

He lay her down on his bed and climbed on top of her putting one leg between hers. She placed her hands on his sides and slowly started pulling up his t-shirt. She got it over his head and he got up on his knees to take it right off.

"Come back here" Jackie said trying to pull him back down so she could kiss him.

"No, I think I like the view from here" Hyde said as he pulled her sweater up. She was wearing a black bra, he loved black bras nearly as much as he loved Camaros and Zeppelin. He stared down at her while he rubbed his hand across her breasts and toned stomach. He couldn't believe she was his again.

Jackie watched him looking at her. It was almost like he was devouring her with his eyes. It was too much. She grabbed his belt and started undoing it. She popped the button of his jeans and undid his zipper.

"Please Steven, I need you right now" she pleaded.

For Jackie it seemed to take an eternity, but finally Steven was laying on top of her ready to take her.

And god was she ready to be taken.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jackie walked into the bedroom holding two glasses of orange juice. As she walked in Hyde sat up in the bed and put his hands behind his head. She set his juice down on the bedside table next to him and walked around to what had now become 'her' side of the bed.

"Steven we haven't left this apartment in two days" Jackie whined climbing into bed next to him.

"I know, hasn't it been awesome" Hyde smiled at the ceiling.

"Yes, it has been awesome, but we can't stay here forever you know. We should do something, out there" Jackie said gesturing toward the window.

"Jackie it's freezing out there. We have everything we need right here. Next week we'll both be back at work, let's just make the most of this" He pulled her over so that she was now lying in his arms.

"Your work! That's a great idea Steven! Take me to your work. I wanna see where my puddin' spends his days" she said eagerly. "People are still there at this time of year right?"

"Yeah, WB is working, and my secretary is there holding down the fort. But really Jackie, you don't wanna go there, there's nothing to see" He didn't want to take her out. Right now Jackie was like his lighter, safe in his pocket. Except that in this case the pocket was his bed.

"We're going Steven Hyde especially now I know you have a skanky secretary working with you every day! Get up!" she demanded as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She was going all out today to ensure she out did that secretary.

Hyde laughed, "Jackie, you do not need to worry about April okay"

"Oh, so the skank has a name then" Jackie called from the shower.

Hyde got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Chill out Jackie, I don't know why you gotta get so worked up about this" he said as he hopped into the shower with her. She ignored him and carried on washing herself. _Definitely not getting any shower loving this morning_ Hyde thought.

"Tell me" Jackie finally broke the silence, "is she blonde?" She looked up at Hyde as he washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Yeah, she's got light hair I guess"

Jackie got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Hurry up Steven, we're going out!"

…

Jackie looked hot. She knew she looked hot. Hyde knew she looked hot. Now she just needed to show _April_ how hot she looked. Hyde's work was only a couple of blocks away so they were walking down a busy, wet Chicago street in the direction of his office. The short skirt and high boots Jackie was wearing weren't really suitable walking attire but she didn't care as strode on proudly. Hyde was two steps behind her dragging on a cigarette and watching her ass.

"C'mon Steven, hurry up! This weather is no good for my hair y'know!" Jackie griped.

"Fuck Jackie I'm going as fast as I can. I can't even believe we're going to my work, _in my holidays,_ for fucks sake" he moaned as he threw his butt into the gutter.

Once inside Hyde's office building Jackie dashed to the ladies. She checked her reflection… _perfect,_ she thought. Her baby pink sweater brought out the rosiness in her cheeks and her denim skirt was nice and short without being too skanky. She was undecided about whether to leave her black coat on or take it off. As she pondered this not-very-life-changing decision Hyde barged in.

"Steven, what the hell are you doing in here! This is the ladies!" she cried quickly grabbing her make up off the vanity.

"Hurry up Jackie! I just wanna get this over with" he said as he pushed her out into the main lobby.

"Fine, okay, I can walk on my own" Jackie snapped back looking annoyed. "But Steven" she then whispered, "do I look better with the coat on, or off?"

As they made their way into Hyde's office on the sixth floor Jackie put her shoulders right back and put on her 'model face'.

"Jackie why are you walking like that?" Hyde asked. "You look ridiculous"

"Shut up Steven" she said swinging back the door. As she did a lady who looked about 60 stood up from behind the front desk.

"Why hello Mr Hyde! What a nice surprise to see you here, to what do we owe this honour?" said the lady as she walked up to give Hyde a hug.

"Hi April, remember I told you it's just Hyde...no need for the Mr. Anyway, how was your Christmas? How's the grandkids?" Hyde said returning the hug. "Oh and I'm actually here, _in my holiday time_ , because my good friend Jackie here just _had_ to meet you!" Hyde raised an eyebrow at Jackie. _Jerk_ she thought.

"Hi April, it's so nice to meet you" Jackie said stepping forward. She felt like such an idiot. _Light hair, her hair is grey!_

"Oh and it's nice to meet you too dear. Can I get either of you a drink?" April asked smiling at Jackie.

"No thanks April, we won't be here long" Hyde said as he started walking into his office. "Is WB around?"

"No not today Mr Hyde, I mean Hyde, Mr Barnett has taken the day off" April replied sitting back down at her desk.

"Good for him. Jackie, you coming?" Hyde asked as he impatiently held the door open for her.

"Yeah I'm coming" she said walking past him. Once inside she began looking around. "Nice office Steven. What amazing views!"

"It's okay" Hyde shrugged. "Now Jackie….. please, please, _please_ , tell me what you thought of April? I know how excited you were to meet her…getn all dressed up n all. I'm just _dying_ to know what you thought"

Jackie turned round to face him. He was sitting at his desk swinging from side to side in his chair with a huge grin on his face. She pursed her lips and raised both her eyebrows.

"Really Steven? Really? You wanna go there with me?"

"Jackie come on, you gotta admit that was pretty funny" Hyde laughed pulling Jackie down onto his lap. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess it was a little funny. But it's gonna cost you 'Mr Hyde'. I'm all dressed up now so _you_ can take me out for lunch and _you_ can pay for it" she said standing up.

"Yeah alright. But Jackie, hold up, I have one question I have to ask you."

"What is it? What's wrong Steven?" Jackie answered a bit concerned.

"Well, when we walk into the restaurant should I leave my coat on or take it off? What looks better?" mocked Hyde.

"Oh shut up Steven" snapped Jackie through gritted teeth.

…

Later that night Jackie couldn't sleep. She lay on her side watching Hyde sleeping next to her. _So cute_ she thought. The last few days with him had been amazing. It had been like old times. Actually, it had been better than old times. There were no parents giving them curfews, or school interrupting their time together. It was just her and Hyde completely absorbed in each other.

At lunch he'd held her hand from across the table, something so un-Hyde like she'd nearly pinched herself to check she was awake. When they walked home after lunch he'd kept his arm around her the whole time. Yeah sure, he used to be somewhat affectionate when they were together years ago, but those moments were few and far between, and during their last few months together they had all but disappeared.

She liked this new Steven. She _loved_ this new Steven. But she knew they were still living in their bubble, and the problem with bubbles is that they eventually pop.

"Steven" she whispered as she stroked his face. No response.

"Steven baby, wake up" she whispered a bit louder as she tickled his ribs. That generated slight movement but nothing else.

"Steven!" she growled in a loud whisper kicking his shin at the same time.

"Ow! Shit Jackie, what was that for?" Hyde asked lifting his head off the pillow.

"What puddin'? What happened?" Jackie asked innocently.

"You kicked me in the leg Jackie" he said sounding pissed off. "Why would you kick me at 3am? I haven't done anything but sleep."

"Oh Steven, I'm sorry, it was an accident as I rolled over. I'm sorry baby" she pouted, then began planting soft kisses all over his face. "But seeing as you're awake, I was thinking, we really need to talk about New Year in Point Place. When are we leaving baby?"

 _Dammit!_ Hyde knew this was gonna come up, he just wasn't quite ready for it at 3 in the morning.

"Hey Jackie," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "I reckon we should stay here. Just me n you. There's gonna be a huge fireworks display in the city that night. We could eat out, watch the fireworks. It'll be cool man"

Jackie knew he'd do this. She knew he had no plans to take them back there. Since they'd returned to Chicago they hadn't discussed anything that had happened in Point Place. They weren't ready for their bubble to burst. But she had still wanted to go back and see in the New Year with their friends.

Hyde could see the disappointment in Jackie's face.

"Am I not enough Jackie? Wouldn't you have a good time with just me on New Year's?"

She could tell he was pissed.

 _This is why I didn't want a boyfriend. I don't need these kind of complications in my life._

But she knew Hyde wasn't just any random guy, he was far more than that. The last few days with him had been the best she'd had in a long, long time and she didn't want to give that up. She would have to make a sacrifice to keep the bubble floating…..she just hated that Donna, the Forman's and the guys were what she was sacrificing.

"Steven you are more than enough" she said climbing on top of him. "Of course I'll stay here with you"

 _Lighter in my pocket_ thought Hyde as she leaned down to kiss him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Hyde hung the phone up and walked down into the lounge.

"Jackie you only painted your nails 6 days ago, why are you doing them again?" he asked as he picked up the TV guide.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Because _Steven,_ they were red for Christmas. I'm wearing a pink dress for New Year's so I want them pink"

"If that bottle falls and gets all over my carpet I'm gonna be really fucked off y'know" he grumbled.

"Whatever. Anyway, tell me, how'd it go with Eric? What did he say? Was he mad? Did he cry?" Jackie said shaking her hands about to speed up the drying process.

Hyde looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well Steven? What did he say? Is he devastated we aren't coming for New Years?"

"He was fine. Guess he was a bit bummed but he was okay. Bought the whole story, so we're in the clear" Hyde said as he flicked on the TV. Chips was about to start. He hoped Jackie's nails kept her occupied so that he could watch the whole episode in peace. He enjoyed having her around, but he also enjoyed some quiet time. Time when she didn't yap.

"But did he cry? Like, did you hear him choke up?" she asked between blowing on her nails.

"No Jackie, he did not cry. He did not 'choke up'" _Why do girls need the whole damn play by play?_

"What did he say about me?"

"Nothing" Hyde replied settling himself on the couch. He thought that would shut her up. It didn't.

" _What?_ He never mentioned me? I don't believe you. He must've asked if I was coming, or if you had heard from me. He must've said _something_ " Jackie had stopped painting her nails now and was glaring at Hyde.

 _Crap!_ he thought. God he wished he'd just gotten her to make the call. Shame she was such a shit liar.

"Yeah of course Forman asked if you were still going. I told him that no, you had a shoot in Dallas and that you were already there" Surely that was the end of it.

"Did he ask what the shoot was for?"

 _Oh my god, she is still talking!_

"No, Forman did not ask what the shoot was for"

"Did you tell him what it was for?"

"No Jackie, I didn't. I never even thought about it."

"Do you think he believed you? Because I don't know that I would've. Lies are only convincing if you go into full detail. And you didn't go into very much detail Steven."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't. Hey Jackie, when was the last time you washed your hair babe? It's not very shiny today" Hyde said before turning his attention to the TV.

Jackie's jaw dropped as she let out an almighty scream. She ran out of the lounge and slammed the bathroom door.

 _Cool, that'll give me at least an hour of uninterrupted TV time_ thought Hyde as he lay down on the couch with a smile.

...

Eric hung up the phone in the basement.

"You were right Donna, he's not coming" he said as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"I told you Eric, I knew he wouldn't come" Donna grumbled leaning back into her seat on the couch.

"Who's not coming where?" Kelso asked as he bounded down the stairs.

Eric didn't turn to look at him, he kept his gaze firmly on the TV.

"Hyde man, Hyde's not coming back for New Year's"

"Awwwww man! That sucks! I thought we were gonna have a boys night n get drunk n throw stuff at other stuff!" Kelso was bummed. Real bummed. He'd come all the way from LA and only half his friends were home.

"So, what was the moron's excuse?" Donna asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Let me guess, he has to work?"

"No, he reckons the Camino's stuffed and it's too late to organise another way to get here" Eric knew Hyde was full of shit but he hoped that the real reason wasn't the argument they'd had on Christmas night.

"Did he say anything about Jackie?" Donna asked. "I've been trying to ring her and there's no reply" Donna prayed Jackie would still be coming. She had loved having her around at Christmas time.

"He reckons she's gone out of town for work. Some shoot in Dallas or something. I dunno….this just blows" Eric sighed.

"Dallas man, how I'd love to go to Dallas" Kelso smiled as he made his way to the freezer to get an iceblock.

"Yeah yeah we know, Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders blah blah blah" Donna said irritated. She turned to Eric, "well I think it sucks Jackie hasn't rung to tell me she's not coming. I thought her n I were all good when she left. Although…."

"What Donna?" Eric asked.

"Although we did have a bit of a fight on Christmas night"

"Fight?" Kelso's ears pricked up. "What kinda fight? Were there pillows? Mud? Jell-o? C'mon big red ya gotta tell me"

"Shut up Kelso ya moron! No, we just had a disagreement about Hyde. I was saying what an asshole he was, or is, to her and she got mad. She was like…sticking up for him…it was weird"

Donna was confused. _Why the hell would Jackie stick up for Hyde? Why the hell would Hyde drunkenly bring up his relationship with Jackie and lash out at everyone except Jackie? Why did he care about the demise of that creepy and unnatural union?_

"Earth to Donna….what's going on?" Eric asked waving his hand in her face.

"Josephette!" she announced as she jumped off the couch and started pacing the basement.

"Josephette? What are you talking about Donna? Are you high?" Eric asked Donna as he eyed her suspiciously.

"No Eric, it all makes sense! Hyde told me that the girl he is seeing is named Josephette. I once called _Jackie_ Josephette in front of him…." Donna started.

"Hold up Donna, I thought Josephette was a girl from our old school?" Kelso was confused.

"Shut up Kelso!" Donna continued "Jackie also got mad at me for bagging on Hyde. She even said he'd changed. Hyde got mad at us, accusing us of ruining his relationship with her. But did you notice that night he never once accused her of _anything?_ And he always blamed e _verything_ on her"

"So let me get this straight" Eric got up and began pacing the basement with Donna, "you're saying that Elvira, is Josephette, who is really Jackie?"

"Yes Eric, I'm saying Hyde and Jackie are back together! Oh my god Eric, and the kiss! The kiss on Christmas morning! Do you remember?"

"yeah, I.." Eric started before being interrupted by Donna,

"And bowling! How did I not see it Eric?" she said before doing her best impression of Hyde "it was no worse than bowling man…I actually really, really like bowling"

"And the presents! Donna, Jackie wrapped his Christmas presents!" Eric was pleased he finally had some evidence of his own to contribute to Donna's discovery. He had been feeling pretty useless prior to this recollection.

"Man you guys, I'm really confused." Kelso admitted. "Bowling, presents, Elvira, freaking Josephette…I consider myself a pretty clued up kinda guy but I am not following this _at all_ "

"Don't worry Kelso, you don't need to follow this just yet. You just need to be free to go on a road trip tomorrow" Donna smirked.

"A road trip? On New Year's Eve?" Eric asked. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Chicago Eric, we're going to Chicago. If those dillholes won't come out and tell us about their relationship, we'll make them squirm until they have no choice but to come clean".

"Me _likey_ …." Eric smiled drumming his fingers on his cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Awww thank you soooo much to those who have reviewed! It honestly means so much. I was getting a bit lost with this story but your reviews have spurred me on. I will not abandon, I promise (I get really, really cut when a good story gets abandoned). Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's a bit of a filler...more to come soon x**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Eric swung the Vista Cruiser out of the gas station and out onto the busy highway. He felt uneasy, unsure if their surprise visit to see Hyde in Chicago was really such a good idea after all. It'd seemed like a fun thing to do initially….road trippin' with his girlfriend, and one of his best friends, to see his other best friend for New Year's. But now that they were actually on the road Eric just couldn't shake the feeling that it could very well end in disaster.

He turned to looked at his girlfriend sitting next to him. She was flicking through a magazine shaking her head. "I can't believe these girls Eric, who wears a bikini on a motorcycle? It's so not practical. Sexist pigs that make these girls do this crap" Donna said shaking her head.

"Oh Donna, those girls love doing that", Kelso piped in from the backseat. "It's not sexist at all. It's called appreciating a beautiful thing!"

Donna tossed the magazine into the back seat 'accidently' hitting Kelso in the face. "Ow Donna! Unnecessary! _But thank you_ " Kelso said as he began oogling the girls.

"Hey, so Donna," Eric started, "what exactly is our plan once we get to Chicago?" He really hoped she had a plan, and a good one at that.

"We go to Hyde's Eric, and we surprise him, and we wait. We wait for him to admit he's secretly seeing Jackie" she replied casually.

"And why are we doing this again?" Eric just had to know Donna's reasoning for this mission. He was scared. Scared of screwing up a relationship that he'd had with Hyde since childhood. "Hyde was really mad at us last week, and I don't know that I'm up to seeing a mad Hyde. He throws things Donna, and he throws them at people. And I'm a person. And I bruise easily"

"Eric ya big wuss! Hyde is not going to throw anything…he has absolutely no reason to be mad at us. We've done nothing wrong. He was an idiot the other night and he was talkn out his ass" Donna both loved and hated Eric's nervousness. It was something that had always drawn her to him but right now she found it frustrating. Hyde was like his brother, he shouldn't be scared to see him.

"Yeah but Donna, he was really, _really_ mad at Christmas. If he thinks we are the reason him and Jackie didn't work the last time, why would he want us knowing about them this time? We know how miserable he was when they broke up…"

Kelso laughed out loud, "yeeeeah, our boy was _country music_ miserable, that's pretty miserable guys!"

"Uuuummm, …thank you Kelso, " Eric continued. "As I was saying, Hyde has never been the same since he broke up with Jackie. He's grumpy, negative…."

"Eric, Hyde is _always_ grumpy and negative, I really don't get where you're going with this" Donna snapped.

"What I'm trying to say Donna, is that shouldn't we just leave the guy in peace? Can't we just let him be happy with her? There must be a reason he doesn't want us to know, so shouldn't we just respect that?"

After the initial shock of Jackie and Hyde's creepy and unnatural union, Eric had gotten used to it. Hyde was happier than he'd ever seen him and Jackie became far less annoying. When he'd heard about Chicago and Sam he had been truly gutted for his best friend.

"No Eric, we aren't gonna 'leave the guy in peace'. I wanna know why they aren't being honest with us and it better not have anything to do with his outburst the other night. _We_ did nothing to Hyde and Jackie, they did it all to themselves" Donna said to her boyfriend before turning to look out the window. Eric just didn't get it she figured, guys never do.

….

Hyde was sitting on his balcony having a cigarette looking out at the Chicago skyline. _This is nice_ he thought. Crap, he'd been having a lot of those Forman-y thoughts over the last week. He just couldn't help it, he'd never felt so content. He had his chick back, and it felt good. Since they'd been back from Point Place everything had been perfect; no arguments, no re-hashing old wounds. Just him and his chick chilling. He just needed it to stay this way.

He turned his head as the door to the balcony opened. "Steven it's freezing out here, come back inside" Jackie said. She was wrapped in a blanket and had not one bit of make up on. Hyde just stared at her, she looked completely natural, and absolutely beautiful.

"Nah Jackie, it's nice out here, come and sit with me" he said tapping his lap. He loved it when she was on his lap. It's where she belonged. They fit together so perfectly.

Jackie walked over to him and snuggled into her favourite spot. Hyde went to pass her the cigarette. "No thanks baby, I think I had enough of those in Point Place, I need to quit" she said shaking her head. "So what are our plans for tonight?" she asked.

Steven took a drag of his smoke and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "Well, we have dinner booked at 8, then I guess we just do whatever. Watch the fireworks, go to a club…whatever you wanna do Jackie is fine with me."

"Oh my god Steven, I can't believe you just said that. You _never w_ anted to do _anything_ I wanted to do and now _I_ get to pick what we do? Are we in a parallel universe or something" Jackie teased.

"No we are not in a parallel universe. You just aren't as lame as you used to be so I can handle the stuff you wanna do now" Hyde smirked as he stubbed his smoke out in the ashtray. "You haven't mentioned ballroom dancing or pancake breakfasts all week. You've come a long way Jackie."

Jackie laughed. Yeah, she had come a long way she supposed. The material, snobby, things that used to be important to her just weren't as important anymore. She knew she had Hyde to thank for a lot of that. She went to give him a kiss on the mouth. "Yuck Steven, you taste like an ashtray, go and brush your teeth" she grimaced.

"I'll go brush my teeth if you promise to be lying naked on my bed when I'm done" he said kissing her neck. Hyde knew they'd spent a whole lot of time in his bed but he just couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to be close to her all the time.

Jackie reached for his arm to check the time on his watch. "Okay Steven, it's 4 o'clock. If we're going out at 8 then I need to start getting ready at 5.30….it's New Year's so I've got to look extra special tonight."

"Well then, we've gotta make every minute count Jackie, so move it" Hyde said as he lifted her off his lap and made a dash for the bathroom. Jackie readjusted the blanket that was covering her and skipped to the bedroom.

 _God this is perfect_ she thought to herself smiling.

…

"Tell me again why you happen to have a key to Hyde's apartment?" Donna asked Eric as she pushed the button in the elevator.

"He gave it to me when I came and stayed with him a few months back. I just forgot to give it back to him. I bet you're pleased about that Donna?" Eric said leaning up against the far wall of the lift. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and wished he could turn back time to before they had come up with this crazy plan.

"Yeah Eric I am pleased" Donna grinned, "this is gonna be awesome!"

"I'll tell ya what's awesome you guys" Kelso chirped in, "and that's these water balloons coupled with the fact Hyde lives on the sixth floor. Man are we going to have some fun tonight!" Kelso was holding the bag of water balloons so tightly his hands were turning purple.

"Hmm, Kelso, I don't know if fun is really the right word for tonight's events. I'd probably go with awkward, maybe dramatic, or scary, most likely painful…."

"Shut up Eric we're here" Donna announced as the lift doors opened. "Come on guys, this is gonna be so much fun!" She quickly made her way up the hall to Hyde's apartment and put her hand out to Eric. "Gimme the key" she said impatiently.

"Donna, can we at least knock first, to warn him? Or them…or whatever. Hyde got angry if we barged into his room in the basement, imagine what he'll be like if we barge into his apartment?"

Eric's words went straight over Donna's head. She put her hand into Eric's pocket and pulled out the key herself. As soon as she opened the door the sweet sounds of Black Sabbath filled their ears. "We're in the right place" Donna said as she marched on in.

" _Woah!_ " Kelso exclaimed nodding his head, "Hyde has got a sweet, sweet place. I bet he's getn all the ladies with this pad!"

They heard giggling coming from the bedroom which was directly off the lounge. "I'd know that laugh anywhere Eric….that's Jackie alright" Donna whispered as she crept closer to the room. Eric put his hand on her arm trying to stop her.

"Donna I don't think this is a good idea, come on, we still have time to get out unnoticed" He tried to pull her away but before he could, Kelso put his arms around them and pushed them to the doorway.

"Surprise!" both he and Donna yelled excitedly to the occupants on the bed.

Hyde swung his head round furious to see Eric, Kelso and Donna standing in his bedroom. Jackie was under him, her head shielded by his torso.

" _What the fuck!"_ he screamed.

Eric's head dropped, he knew this was not gonna end well. At all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Hyde was wild with rage. What the fuck did those morons think they were doing breaking into his apartment and bursting in on him and Jackie like that? He could feel her tense up underneath him. He knew she was scared wondering what he might do.

Hyde kept Jackie's face hidden from the three sets of prying eyes and turned to face them himself. "Get the _fuck_ out of my room right now!" he yelled.

"Damn Hyde, is that any way to greet your friends who have just driven 2 hours to see you?" asked Kelso looking slightly hurt. Eric was the first to make an exit out of the doorway and back into the lounge. Donna and Kelso remained in Hyde's room, waiting for him to get up.

"No Kelso, this is the way I greet my _friends_ who have just broken into my house. Now _get the fuck out now_ , before I do something I might regret" God Hyde was mad. He scanned the area around him to see if there was anything in arms reach that he could pick up and throw at the nosy idiots still standing in his room. There wasn't though, and if he moved any further Jackie would be left fully exposed. He looked down at her, tears were beginning to form in the corners of her beautiful green eyes. _Assholes_ he thought, he didn't wanna see Jackie cry.

"Fine Hyde, we're leaving. We'll be in the lounge getting the drinks ready. You and your friend there come join us when you've calmed down" Donna said turning on her heels. Kelso soon followed, pulling the door shut behind him.

Hyde waited for a minute or so before rolling off Jackie and onto his back. He brought his hands up to cover his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"You okay baby?" Jackie finally spoke. Hyde didn't reply, he just continued to lay there, slowly breathing in and out. "Steven, talk to me" Jackie whispered as she rubbed his bicep.

"Those fucking morons" was all he could get out.

Jackie was pissed off too, maybe not as pissed off as Hyde, but she was angry. She didn't know what kind of game they were playing and wanted some answers. If they had wanted to come to Chicago for New Year's why hadn't they called Steven and organised it? Why did they just burst into his apartment, unannounced, while she and Steven were doing _that_?

"Yeah Steven, they are morons. But they're our morons and we need to get out there and face them" she said, gently kissing his chest. She sat up and grabbed Hyde's Ramones t-shirt, pulling it over her head. _Shit I still haven't listened to this band_ she remembered.

Hyde suddenly shot up pulling Jackie's arms, motioning for her to sit back down. "No Jackie, you're not going out there, let me deal with this" he whispered. The music coming from the lounge was still blaring, but he couldn't risk those idiots hearing him. "Stay in here Jackie, I'll go get rid of them."

Hyde got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Jackie looked up at him.

"What the hell? You're making me stay in here? Why Steven? This is ridiculous, we should just tell them about us."

"No Jackie, I don't want them to know okay? I'll make them go, I'll tell them I'll catch up with them later." He pulled his grey sweatshirt over his head and put one knee on the bed as he bent down to give Jackie a kiss. "Lock the door after I leave okay? I won't be long."

Jackie grabbed his wrist hard, digging her nails into his skin. "No Steven! I will not stay in here, I'm coming with you. I don't care if they know about us. What can they do Steven? I mean really?"

"Hmm, what can they do? Well…they can give us shit upon shit about it. They can bring up the past over and over again. They can mock us continuously. Oh, and of course, Kelso can step up his hot pursuit of you again. Yeah Jackie, I think I've about covered it. Now let my arm go, it hurts" Hyde said as he tried to pry Jackie's nails out of his wrist.

Jackie released her grip and subsequently jumped up and locked her arms around Hyde's neck. She looked into his eyes, _god I love your eyes._ "Steven, I don't care about any of that. Let'em say it; all of it. Who cares baby? It's not gonna change what we've got going on, I promise you." She kissed him softly on the lips, trying to open his mouth so that she could feel his tongue. He wasn't haven't a bar of it, any of it. Hyde was a man on a mission. He pushed her back down onto the bed.

"No Jackie, not yet okay? Now, lie down" he demanded as he brought the covers up around her. "Here's a magazine, read it, I'll be back soon." He made his way to the door.

Jackie screwed up her face. "A car magazine? Really Steven? You expect me to read this? I don't think so."

Hyde made a quick detour to the ensuite. She could hear him banging around. _What the hell is he up to?_

"Here Jackie, play with this shit then. That'll keep you occupied" he said as he dumped her huge make-up bag on her lap. She raised both her eyebrows at him, obviously annoyed. He smiled before bending down and giving her the kiss she'd wanted a few moments earlier. When he finally pulled away Jackie looked much happier. "I'll be back soon baby, remember to lock the door okay?"

Jackie nodded and got up to follow him to the door.

"Oh, and Jackie?" Hyde whispered just before reaching the door handle.

"Yeah baby?" Jackie asked.

"You look fucking _hot_ in that t-shirt" he said turning around and giving her a wink.

"I know baby" she winked back.

…

Hyde walked out of his bedroom and into the lounge. He stood with his back to the bedroom door until he heard the 'click' that indicated Jackie was safely tucked away while he dealt with their stupid friends.

Donna was walking down into the lounge carrying a tray. Hyde was curious. He walked down and watched as Donna laid out bowls of chips, dip, and carrot sticks. _Where the hell did she get all that from?_ He wondered. _Certainly not my cupboards._

Donna looked up at him. "Hey Hyde, where's your friend?" she asked smiling.

"My friend is sleeping Donna. I kinda wore her out if ya get what I mean" he answered as he scanned the room in search of Forman and Kelso.

"I get what ya mean Hyde old buddy" Kelso called from the kitchen. Hyde could hear the sound of running water. _What the fuck is he up to in there?_ he thought as made his way to investigate.

Just then Eric walked in from the balcony. "Hey Hyde, look man, I'm sorry for just turning up like this. We thought it'd be a nice surprise…we didn't mean to interrupt you and Josephette" Eric explained. He looked nervous, and right then Hyde could tell that his friend had nothing to do with this, it was all on big red.

"Josephette? Yeah of course. Forman its okay man. I can see how you thought it might be funny to break into my house and barge in on me while I was having sex. So, now you've done that, you guys really need to get out of here, k?" Hyde asked as he gave Eric a pat on the shoulder. "So grab your bags that I see are sitting in my house, and scadaddle on outta here."

Donna walked over to the boys carrying a glass of wine. "Hyde silly! We aren't going anywhere…we're here to spend New Year's with you. We figured seeing as you couldn't come to us, we'd come all the way to you. Coz that's what good friends do man" Donna smiled.

Hyde watched her as she sipped her glass of wine never removing the smile off her face. "Why that was very kind of you Donna, but, as you can see, I'm kinda busy. Why don't you go get yourselves checked into your motel and I'll come by later for the festivities." Hyde could still hear water running in his kitchen. _What the fuck is that moron upto._ He continued on his way, a little apprehensively. He didn't need to be made any madder.

"Oh Hyde, we aren't staying in a motel silly! Why would we pay money for somewhere to sleep when our _best friend_ has a spare room and a couch?" said Donna. She made her way to the stereo. She wanted to get this party started.

"Um, hey, ya know, we could always go check into a motel Donna. Hyde is busy n all" Eric said nervously.

"Now ya thinking Forman" Hyde said as he walked into the kitchen. "What the _hell_ Kelso! What are you _doing_?! Look at my kitchen….clean this shit up now Kelso…I mean it man!" Hyde was furious, water was everywhere; on the ceiling, dripping down the walls, and all over the floor.

"Chill out Hyde. I'm filling these for later. It's hard getting the ends over the tap man, so water squirts everywhere. I'll clean it up when I'm done" Kelso explained while knotting the end of a yellow water balloon and placing it in a bucket with about 10 others.

"No Kelso, you'll fuckn clean it up now!" He threw a tea towel at Kelso before walking out of the kitchen. He just couldn't deal with that shit right now. He needed to find a way to get rid of these people.

He joined Donna and Eric in the lounge.

"Y'know, I'd love to have you guys stay with me, but, you see, I'm actually having this place fumigated today. I've gotta get out of here myself" he lied.

Both Donna and Eric raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "You're having your place fumigated, on New Year's Eve, after 5 o'clock in the afternoon?" Eric said after looking at his watch.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying Forman. So tell me where you'll go stay and I'll come see you later okay?" He was still standing, but Donna and Eric were now comfortably sitting on his couch. They seemed to be pretty settled; Donna with her wine, Eric with the beer she had just opened for him.

"Hyde, stop lying, you aren't having your place fumigated. Now go get a beer and come sit with us. It's New Year's, let's just enjoy ourselves while we wait for your friend to wake up and join us" Donna said with a sincere smile.

One drink couldn't hurt figured Hyde. Maybe the alcohol would help him work out a way to get rid of these guys.

…

Jackie was bored. She had been stuck in Steven's room for an hour. Initially she had been pressed up against the door trying to hear what they were saying, but the music was just too loud, all she could hear was muffled voices. She did have to admit though, the music had been good. All of her favourite songs had been on. Well, not her _favourite favourites_ , but her favourites out of Steven's collection. It was like someone was going through his albums only playing songs Jackie liked. She smiled…god Steven was cute.

She had tidied up the room, made the bed, and even showered. It was 6pm, she needed to start getting ready and may as well put her time as a prisoner to good use. She got her mirror that she had brought to Steven's and set herself up on the bed to do her make-up. She looked at the phone wondering what Kirsty was doing right now. _Stuff it, I'm ringing s_ he thought, _he can afford the charges._

Kirsty answered after only three rings. Turns out she was as bored as Jackie, she just wasn't locked in her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Jackie I just can't believe you are hiding out in there. Get out there girl and face those people!" Kirsty didn't understand the dynamics of Jackie's circle of friends.

Jackie moved the mascara brush away from her eyelashes for a moment. "Don't you think I want to Kirst? But Steven will kill me, he really doesn't want them knowing about us. I don't want to make him mad" she explained.

"But I don't get it Jacks, what does he think is gonna happen when they find out? They're your friends for God's sake…shouldn't you all be able to celebrate tonight together?"

Jackie paused for a few seconds, she just didn't know how to explain it to Kirsty. Hell, she didn't know how to explain to herself. "Look Kirsty, when Steven and I were together these people were not so supportive of our relationship. It was like they didn't think I was good enough for him. They thought I was mean and shallow and bossy and just didn't get our relationship at all and they mocked us _all the time_. It was hard Kirsty, it was really hard." Jackie felt her eyes well up as she thought over her teenage relationship with Hyde but she had to compose herself, she couldn't ruin her make-up.

"Yeah but that was years ago, surely things will be different this time? They might be really happy for you two that you've found each other again….." Kirsty tried to be positive for her friend.

"I dunno" Jackie sighed, "they thought our relationship was a complete joke. They thought Steven marrying a stripper was funny….they didn't care about how I felt at all. Do you know how much that hurts me Kirsty? I think, that when Steven and I see them now, all we can think about are the times they mocked us. It brings everything to the surface,,,y'know, all that past hurt" Jackie was now lying on the bed twiddling the phone cord around her fingers.

"Jackie, you told me you were good…you told me you were over all the shit that happened years ago. So it shouldn't matter anymore. It shouldn't hurt anymore. You want to be with Hyde or Steven, or whatever, so I'm guessing you two have discussed this crap and moved past it right?" Kirsty asked.

"That's the thing Kirsty, we haven't discussed any of it….."

"What? Are you kidding me? So he's blaming his friends for stuff, you're locked in a bedroom, and neither of you have bothered talking about the underlying issues? Band aid Jacks, you're putting a band aid over something that goes pretty deep girl."

Jackie knew Kirsty was right, about all of it. She just didn't know what to say.

"Oh my god Jackie, I sound like a freakn psychologist or something! But girl, I gotta go…it's 7 o'clock on New Year's Eve, I have places to be baby"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry for taking up your night with my problems. But thank you, you've really helped…I can't wait til you're back next week…" Jackie said softly through the phone.

"I can't wait either! I need to be back in a city! Now Jackie, promise me you're gonna get yourself dressed n get out of that room. It's not your friends you should be hiding from ok? They may be dicks sometimes but it won't be them that ruins you n Hyde, it'll be you two refusing to talk about the past" Kirsty heard her mom screaming at her to hurry up. "Jackie I gotta go okay? Talk soon. Love you" she blew a kiss down the line.

"Love you too" Jackie said as she hung the phone up. Kirsty was right, she could not hide in this room any longer. Donna, Eric and Kelso could say what they wanted about her and Steven, it didn't matter. What did matter is what her and Steven had to say to each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Hyde took a sip of his beer and looked over at his bedroom door. He hoped Jackie was asleep, if she wasn't he knew he was in big trouble…and so were his shins for that matter. He'd been out here now for 2 and a half hours trying to get rid of Donna, Eric, and Kelso, and his efforts weren't working, they weren't going anywhere.

He watched as Donna got up and went to the stereo…again. "For fuck's sake Donna, can't you just let a whole album play through?" he asked as she lifted the needle off his Led Zep album after only playing Tangerine.

"No Hyde, I want a mixture of songs tonight. I like these ones, actually, so does Jackie. Man I wish she was here…where is she again Hyde?" Donna said eyeing him inquisitively.

"I told you, she's in Dallas having her photo taken, don't know when she'll be back in Chicago." Hyde had to admit, Jackie did love all the songs Donna had been playing. Man he wished he was in his room with her right now. He looked at the clock. 7.35pm. _Fuck_ he thought. They were meant to be at dinner in 25 minutes and he didn't wanna be a no show, WB had pulled a lot of strings to get Hyde the reservations at the swanky place they were going. Hyde wondered how Jackie would feel about climbing six floors down his fire escape. He rubbed his shins…it probably wasn't worth his life asking her.

There was a knock at his door. _Who the hell is it now?_ He thought as he made his way to the door. Kelso followed him, still slightly wet from his earlier adventures in the kitchen.

Hyde opened the door. "Fez, my main man!" cried Kelso pushing Hyde out of the way so he could hug his buddy. Fez put his hand up, warning Kelso not to come any further.

"You glorious bastards" was all Fez said. He was mad, but also terribly happy to see his friends...he couldn't decide which emotion was greater.

By now Eric and Donna had joined the others in the hallway, excited to see their foreign friend. "Fez, what's up? It's so good to you" Eric cried while trying to hug Fez.

"Get away from me, all of you…well, maybe not you Donna, but the rest of you I am angry with" Fez said as Donna put her arm around him.

"Fez, what's wrong? What's happened?" she asked as she led him inside. Kelso and Eric picked up his bags and followed them into the lounge. Hyde just watched it all unfold…. _this is all I fucking need_ he said to himself as he closed his apartment door.

Once in the lounge Fez stayed close to Donna's side. "You bastards" he said as he took the beer Donna offered him. "I finally make it to Point Place only to be told by Miss Kitty that you have gone to Chicago. No phone call, no nothing. Who cares about Fez? Not you, you bastards"

Eric felt bad. He had been so swept up in the Hyde business and Donna's plan that he had completely forgotten Fez was coming to Point Place today. "Oh man, Fez, look we're sorry man…we should've let you know. But hey, you're here now, and that's the main thing right?" Eric tried to make amends.

"Yeah buddy" Kelso chimed in. "We're all here together, it's gonna be epic! And Fez, I have water balloons man!"

Hyde stood with his arms folded watching his friends. What the hell was he gonna do? Lost in his thoughts he never noticed his bedroom door fly open.

"Oh my God… Jackie! You look like a masterpiece!" Fez cried jumping out of his seat. Everyone else soon followed and Jackie was surrounded.

"Fezzie! How I've missed you…you have no idea how hard it is to find a good hairdresser, even when you have fabulous hair like mine" she said enveloping her former boyfriend in her arms.

"Jackie? What the hell were you doing in there? Have you been in there all this time?" Donna asked, already knowing the answers to the all the questions. "Oh my god guys, is _Jackie_ Josephette?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah _Jackie,_ tell us all what you were doing in Hyde's bedroom when you're _supposed_ to be in Dallas" Kelso deadpanned.

Hyde shifted nervously on his feet. He looked at Jackie, she looked gorgeous. Her face was done up, her pink halter neck dress hugged her in all the right places, her heels gave her that bit of extra height that he liked because it made it easier to kiss her. Her hair however was tied up into a sleek ponytail; it suited her and she was stunning, but it meant he couldn't run his hands through her hair. God he loved running his hands through her hair….

Jackie ignored Donna and Kelso's questions and walked over to Hyde. He didn't take his eyes of her for one second. Upon reaching him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She kissed him like her life depended on it. He placed a hand on her lower back and ran the other one up and down her back. For a second he forgot they had an audience.

"Ai yai yai, what is going on here people? Why is Hyde kissing Jackie? Hyde _hates_ Jackie! And who is Josephette?" exclaimed Fez, fanning himself with his hand.

Boom! There it was thought Hyde as he broke away from Jackie. This was _exactly_ the kind of shit he knew he was gonna hear once his friends knew about him and Jackie.

Jackie just laughed and snaked her arm around Hyde's waist. "Don't be stupid Fez, did that kiss look like he hates me?" She had to be honest, Fez's words did sting a little. It'd only been 6 weeks ago that she too had thought Hyde hated her, between the stripper and the endless burns there was little to indicate otherwise.

"But..but..I don't get it?" Fez was confused, what the hell had been going on around here?

"Don't worry Fez, none of us get it, right Eric" Donna turned to glance at her boyfriend. He just stood with his hands on his hips trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Ahh yeah, that's right Donna. What's going on Hyde?" Eric finally looked at Hyde.

"Um well, me and Jackie, aahhhh…we…" Hyde didn't know what to say. All eyes were on him, he fucking hated the spotlight. Jackie on the other hand was a different story. She loved the spotlight.

"Well you guys, me and Steven here have been seeing each other. It hasn't been for long, we're still finding our way, but it's going good. Right pudding?'" she said as she rubbed her right hand on his chest and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Puddin! I forgot about _pudding pop_! So, how's it going pudding?" Eric asked Hyde choking back the urge to burst out laughing.

"Get bent Forman" Hyde said. He shook himself out of Jackie's arms and grabbed his beer. He sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room and tried to ignore the morons surrounding him. Why could they never take his relationship with Jackie seriously?

Kelso walked up to Jackie, "Let's talk about Hyde's neck Jackie, what I wanna know is, when did you learn to suck that hard? Coz when me n you were together…"

"Shut up Michael" Jackie yelled before stomping on his foot. She looked over at Hyde who was completely unimpressed. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to come out of the room after all? She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He didn't put his arms around her.

Donna poured herself a wine and sat down next to Eric on the couch. She turned to look at Hyde and Jackie. They didn't seem happy. "Hey you guys, why didn't you tell us about this? We're your best friends" she asked.

"Have a guess Donna" was all Hyde said.

"I don't know Hyde, that's why I'm asking you. I don't get why you hid this from us at Christmas. Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell us?" she pushed.

"Yeah man," Eric threw in, "you should've told us."

"Whatever Forman, I didn't have to tell you shit. This is between me n Jackie…it's not a 'gang' issue, I don't have to explain myself. What we should be talking about is you lot breaking into my apartment" He felt Jackie nod as she gently tickled the back of his neck, right where he likes it. He wanted to touch her, but his hands just wouldn't move, they were frozen to a time in the basement…a time when he burned her constantly and his friends laughed along with him.

"If you guys are happy, we're happy. We just don't want anyone getting hurt is all" Donna said, noticing how tense Hyde appeared to be.

"Whatever" Hyde tapped Jackie's thigh ordering her to stand up. He picked up his beer can and walked outside. Jackie sat back down in his chair and smiled at Donna and Eric.

"You okay Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine Donna. Everything's fine. I just want a good night tonight y'know? I think maybe it's best we drop this 'me n Steven' business for now. Is that cool?" she said with a nervous smile on her face.

"For sure Jackie, we won't bring it up again…right Eric?" Donna said looking at her boyfriend. Eric knew full well Donna was full of crap. He knew the new relationship between Hyde and Jackie would be the hot topic of the night. But he agreed anyway.

"Yeah that's right Jackie, consider the subject forgotten"

"Great, thanks guys. Hey excuse me for a minute, I just wanna go check on Steven okay?"

Jackie said rising from her seat.

"No problem, you go, I better go n check on dumb n dumber…they've been awfully quiet in the kitchen. It's been 10 minutes, imagine how much damage they could've done in that time" Donne grinned, as she raced toward the kitchen.

…..

Jackie stepped outside and was instantly hit with the cold, Chicago, night air. She crossed her arms and rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms trying to warm herself up. Hyde stood with his back to her, but instantly knew it was her who had come outside.

"Go inside Jackie, you'll freeze out here" he said without turning around.

Jackie stepped closer to him. "No I won't Steven, you'd never let me freeze" she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He let out a long sigh. "Steven, what's the matter?"

He put his hand over her hands that were locked together around his waist. "Them Jackie" he said nodding towards their friends in the house. "They're what's the matter. Why did they have to come man?"

"I know baby, I know" she whispered kissing his back. "But they're not here forever, they'll be gone soon. Let's just concentrate on getn through it…together."

He finally turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Jackie felt instantly warmer as she slid her hands under his sweatshirt and felt his body heat.

"It's the crap that comes out their mouths man…it just takes me back. I don't like going back to those times Jackie" Hyde whispered in her ear.

"Nor do I Steven, but eventually we are gonna have to discuss it. If we don't sooner or later it will destroy us." She held him tighter, scared that he would bolt upon hearing her words. He felt the intensity of her embrace and knew what she was saying was true, but he didn't wanna hear it right now.

"Fuck Jackie, can we not right now? A few hours ago we were happy…these idiots show up and now you're saying we gotta talk old crap? Fuck man…"

She removed her hands from around his waist and placed them on his face. She stroked his beard while gently pecking his lips with her own. "Steven" she whispered. "I am _still_ happy…them being here hasn't changed that. I love you Steven, I am _in_ love with you. And that's why we _have_ to talk about Chicago and Sam. If we don't talk about our past mistakes we can't learn from them baby."

 _I love you Steven._ Hyde held her tightly in his arms. He had never thought he would hear those words come out of her mouth again. If he'd been a bit more like Forman he probably would've cried when she said it.

He began urgently kissing her neck. "Say it again Jackie. Please say it again" he whispered between kisses.

"I love you Steven. I love you so much" she said before he captured her mouth in a fervent kiss.

….

Donna and Eric watched Jackie and Hyde from their spot on the couch. They couldn't make out what was being said but they could definitely sense the connection the two shared.

"Look at him Donna, he's so happy with her. Let's just keep our mouths shut and leave them be" Eric said.

"Oh he's happy right now, for sure Eric, but what happens when she brings up marriage again and he bolts? I wasn't there for her when Sam showed up and I've never forgiven myself for that. I'm gonna protect her this time. I'm gonna make sure that bastard doesn't fuck her over again" Donna said before drinking her last mouthful of her wine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Jackie poured herself another red wine and looked around the room. A few months ago she would never have thought that she would be spending New Year's Eve like this, in Steve Hyde's apartment with the old gang from Point Place. Everyone was drinking, laughing, and seemed to be having a great time; even Steven. Kelso was giving his best demonstrations of each and every time he had fallen off the water tower and Steven was encouraging him to go into full detail by having him perform his demonstrations from on top of Hyde's dining room table. Every time Kelso fell he hurt a different part of his body but still went back to do the next one.

"Oh guys, I can't believe I haven't seen the water tower in 3 whole years!" Jackie pouted.

"It's still the same Jackie, you aren't missing much" Donna laughed as she danced around Hyde's living room.

Hyde came up behind Jackie and snaked his arms around her waist. "Yeah baby, don't worry, it'll still be there when we go back again" he said in her ear. She smiled, he was open to going back to Point Place with her sometime in the future.

Fez came along and interrupted their moment. "Oh Jackie, how I have missed you. Why do you never come to see Fez in New York? I am resigned to only see your beautiful face in magazines" he said sadly.

Jackie felt suddenly guilty knowing she had been to New York many times in the last year and had never visited Fez at his salon. "Awww I'm so sorry Fez, I really am. I promise I will come see you next time I'm there."

"And when will that be my love?" Fez asked eagerly.

"Actually Fez, I think it may be next week…I'll check with my agent to be sure, but I have a feeling I'm there for 4 days on a job" Jackie said as she leaned herself back into Hyde's body.

"Oh you must stay with me Jackie, you must! We can watch movies, and I can wash your hair, and we can eat candy…." Fez was cut off by Kelso calling him out onto the balcony.

"C'mon Fez, these water balloons aren't gonna throw themselves!" Kelso eagerly yelled. Fez was out the door like a shot.

Hyde cleared his throat and turned Jackie around to face him. "New York Jackie? Next week? For 4 days? You never told me about this. When were you gonna tell me" he quietly asked.

"Steven, you know we are both going back to work next week. My work means travel….I'm always back n forth from Chicago baby" she said as she put her free arm around his neck. The other one held her wine glass which she slowly raised to her mouth.

Hyde hadn't really factored the demands of Jackie's job into their relationship and hadn't thought about the fact that she would be gone, away from him, for days on end. He didn't want her to go anywhere and he certainly didn't want her staying with a pervert like Fez. He liked Fez of course, he was his friend, but there was no denying the attraction Fez had always felt toward Jackie and Hyde didn't trust him.

"Mmmm, yeah I know Jackie, I just want you to stay here, with me. Surely there's jobs here, in Chicago. Couldn't you talk to your agent?" he said trying his hardest to not sound like a pussy, but knowing he probably did.

Jackie smiled, her puddin' didn't want her to be away from him. "Awww baby, you are too cute….that's why I love you. But I have to take whatever jobs come my way. A modelling career can be over once a girl turns 30, I've gotta make the money while I can Steven" she said before kissing him.

Donna was dancing with Eric to Fleetwood Mac, but also listening to the exchange between Jackie and Hyde. She couldn't help but notice his possessiveness and she knew exactly what that would mean in the long term for Jackie….Jackie would have to go away for work, Hyde would get pissed off, and he'd cheat and break her heart. _Dick_ she said to herself.

Kelso suddenly popped his head in from the balcony, he was soaking wet. "Jackie" he yelled over the music, "where is your hot friend Kirsty…I wanted to reconnect with her while I was here." He winked at Fez who gave him a sly smile right back.

"Yes Jackie, I have heard so much about this connection between Michael and Kirsty. Where is she?" Fez asked.

Jackie put her hand on her hip and glared at Kelso. "Michael Kelso, you will not be reconnecting with Kirsty anytime soon. She isn't even in Chicago, so just forget it." She hated that Kelso had used Kirsty for a fuck buddy last time he had come to town. She knew Kirsty had developed feelings for him and didn't like seeing her friend hurt over an idiot like Michael.

"And besides," Eric cut in "I thought Brooke was the love of your life Kelso, what's happening with that plan of yours? How's that working out for you?"

Kelso flicked his hair out of his face and attempted to explain his love life to Forman, and everyone else in the room. "You _guys,_ Brookes the love of my life while I'm in Point Place…I'm not n Point Place now, I'm in Chicago, and I must say, I'm mighty disappointed a certain blonde, hot, model isn't here to indulge herself in my foxtitude."

Everyone groaned, except Fez, Fez loved Kelso's pearls of wisdom. "You are such an asshole Michael, stay away from all my friends in future" Jackie snapped.

"Hey you guys, the cab is on it's way, it's 10pm, we gotta go" Donna said shutting the music off. The last of the water balloons were tossed onto unsuspecting people on the street while everyone finished their drinks and made their way to the door.

Jackie ran back into Hyde's bedroom to get her black coat and purse. She checked her make-up in the bathroom mirror and waited for a certain curly haired orphan to make an appearance. Sure enough, Hyde soon entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Jackie.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go out for dinner babe" he said.

Jackie put her hands flat on his chest and looked up into his eyes which were unfortunately shielded by his sunglasses. "It's okay Steven, I've had a great night. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Tell me again" Hyde said pulling her in closer.

She kissed him again before whispering "I love you Steven" onto his lips.

He was never gonna get enough of hearing her say that.

…

The clubs were packed, it was New Year's Eve after all. It seemed like every person aged between 18 and 40 had descended on the club scene tonight and the gang were loving it.

Donna and Eric were dancing and kissing without a care in the world while Kelso and Fez had disappeared to find girls to share New Year's kisses with. Hyde and Jackie were completely absorbed in each other. She had gotten him onto the dance floor relatively easily and they had managed to find a spot next to Eric and Donna.

"This is awesome guys" Eric yelled at them. "The clubs in Madison have nothing on this place!"

Jackie laughed at Eric's obvious enthusiasm. "Yeah Eric it's cool huh? You and Donna soooo have to come down here more often"

Eric gave her the thumbs up, she knew he hadn't heard a word she said. She looked up at Hyde who was glaring at somebody over her shoulder. She turned around and saw a group of jocks staring at her and making rude gestures. "Steven baby, ignore them okay? I am" she tried to calm him down.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going for a smoke, you coming?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and started leading her off the dancefloor. Jackie loved how protected she always felt with Hyde and she knew nothing would ever happen to her as long as he was around. But she also got tired of his jealousy and knew it was something they needed to work on, together.

Hyde and Jackie eventually made it through the crowd and found a table out on the balcony of the club. Hyde took a seat, and Jackie sat down on his lap…her favourite place in the world. "You okay Steven?" she asked.

He lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Yeah babe I'm fine." He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her leg. "I can't wait to get you home though" he said with a smirk.

"What the hell Hyde, we only just got here man, you better not be leaving anytime soon" Eric said nearly falling into the chair next to the loved up couple. He was dripping with sweat and really didn't look so good.

"You okay Forman? You're lookn a bit green man….it's not a good look" Hyde said looking slightly disgusted.

Jackie screwed up her face. "Steven if he throws up on me I'm gonna be so angry! I'm waaaay too pretty to be covered in Eric's chunks" she said as she got off Hyde's lap and moved away from the table. People were starting to look over at their table at the obvious lightweight who couldn't handle his liquor.

"Hey Hyde, do me a favour, take Eric for a walk to help him sober up a bit? Please?" Donna asked as she poured water down Eric's throat.

"Fuck Forman, man…" Hyde was pissed off, he didn't want to leave Jackie but knew he had to take care of Eric. If Kitty saw the state of her son she'd die, and she'd kill Hyde if anything ever happened to her boy when Hyde was around. He stood up and turned to Jackie. "I'll just go sort Forman out okay? Will you be okay with Donna til we get back?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "well I'm gonna have to be aren't I?" she said as she turned to look at Eric. "You're so stupid Eric you skinny weed. Your girlfriend can handle more than you." Hyde gave her a hug and a kiss before bending down to half carry a near comatose Eric out of the club.

"Well it's just us now Donna, thanks to your girlfriend and his alcohol intolerance" Jackie smiled as she sat down at the table with Donna. She motioned to a barmaid who was clearing a table nearby that she wanted some beers, before grabbing Donna's smoke packet and taking one out.

"Help yourself Jackie" Donna grinned.

"Thanks Donna" Jackie said as she lit her cigarette and took a drag. "God I haven't had one since Point Place, I don't know why I'm having this."

Donna figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Jackie about Hyde, she just needed to tread carefully. "So Jackie, what have you been up to since you got back here? I've tried calling you so many times and I always get your machine."

"I've been with Steven since we came back…we haven't left each other's side, it's been so romantic Donna. You have no idea"

"Oh I can imagine" said Donna rolling her eyes as she took her beer from the barmaid.

"What's that supposed to mean Donna? I saw you roll your eyes. Is this the part where u make fun of my relationship again?" Jackie snapped.

Donna quickly put her hand on her friend's hand, worried that she would run off. "No Jackie, not at all. It's just that, well, you and Hyde…it's always passionate and exciting isn't it? Right up until the part where he gets pissed off and does a runner and you end up crying, running round town looking for him."

Jackie played with the label on her beer, trying to scratch off little pieces. "I know what you're saying Donna. Believe me, I know what our relationship was like. But it's not like that now. He has already been pissed off, but he came back to me… _he_ found _me_ this time and we talked. He's changed, Steven's really changed."

"But Jackie, do you really wanna spend your life with someone with fear hanging over your head? Fear that he'll take off and majorly fuck up again? I dunno man, what he did with Sam, that was _wrong_ Jackie, so wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt by him, _again_ " Jackie could tell Donna was worried, genuinely worried, and it was making her worried.

Donna continued. "I saw him tonight Jackie, when you said you were going to New York for work. I saw how possessive he was. He doesn't want you to go. So what happens when you _do_ go and he gets annoyed?"

Jackie took her eyes off her beer bottle and looked at her friend. "I don't know Donna" was all she could say.

"And Jackie, come on, you saw him at Christmas time, blaming us for his crap. He still hasn't taken responsibility for what he did to you…he still wants to blame someone else. It's bullshit Jackie, and you know it" Donna said before taking a swig of her beer.

Jackie looked out on to the road and saw Hyde making his way back to the club. She took in his form, _God he's so hot._ Then she thought of everything Donna had just said. She was too drunk to deal with this shit right now, she knew it'd lead to an argument between her and Hyde so she had to shrug it off.

"Just think about what I said Jackie, before you invest too much into this relationship okay?" Donna whispered as Hyde approached the table.

"Donna man, Forman's fucked. They won't let him back in here…you wanna go home with him? He's in a taxi just across the road" Hyde said as he leaned down next to Jackie and kissed her forehead. He could tell shit had been said in his absence, Jackie looked nervous as hell.

"Bloody Eric ruining my New Year's!" moaned Donna as she gathered up her purse and cigarettes. "Guess I'm seeing in midnight on my own. Hey thanks guys, I'll see you back at home then."

"Yeah later Donna"

"Bye Donna, I hope Eric is okay" Jackie said to Donna's retreating form.

Hyde gestured for Jackie to get up so that she could sit back down on his lap. She complied. "Is everything okay babe? You seem a bit weird" he asked as he played with the end of her ponytail.

"Everything's fine Steven, I'm just worried about Eric" she said as she watched Donna and Eric's taxi drive away.

Hyde didn't believe her one bit. "You sure? Donna hasn't been saying shit has she?"

"No baby, it's nothing like that. I'm fine" she smiled at him.

"Then tell me again" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Steven Hyde" she said. And she meant that, she really did. She just hoped it was enough.

An hour later Jackie and Hyde had found Fez and Kelso and they were all dancing. It was a couple of minutes to midnight and the dancefloor was packed.

"Awww you guys…this is the best!" Kelso exclaimed. He always got sentimental when he was drunk. He wrapped his arm around Jackie and swung her around in the limited space they had. She looked at Hyde, he was no longer smiling. _It's this kind of shit that will tear us apart_ she thought.

"Keep your hands to yourself man" Hyde yelled in Kelso's ear as he pulled Jackie back into his arms.

The countdown started and everyone joined in…except Jackie and Hyde. They just stared into each other's eyes and smiled. As soon as it was midnight they kissed. Jackie pulled away, "happy new year Steven, I love you, I hope you believe that."

Hyde smiled down at her. "Happy new year Jackie. This is gonna be our year baby, me and you man. I hope you believe that."

"Let's bring it in guys…group hug" Kelso said as he and Fez put their arms around Jackie and Hyde. She glanced up at Hyde, he was smiling as Fez tried to kiss him on the cheek. _Oh Steven, I wish I could believe you, I really do._

…..

Jackie sat on the edge of the bed and kicked her heels off. God her feet hurt. Steven had wanted to leave the club right after the countdown and wouldn't listen to her pleas to stay in town and watch the fireworks. Kelso and Fez had called them party poopers…she had to agree with Kelso and Fez. It was New Year's after all, they were young, they shouldn't be going to bed at 1am.

"You okay Jackie?" Hyde asked as he came out of the bathroom. "You're not still pissed off about coming home are you?"

Yeah she was pissed off, but she was also really drunk and she didn't wanna start an argument right now with Donna and Eric in the next room. "Look Steven its fine okay, we're home now, it doesn't matter" she said as she struggled with the zipper on her dress. "Steven, a little help would be nice."

Hyde grumbled as he got out of bed and walked over to her to help with her dress. "Fuck, come here then" he said trying to get her to turn around.

"Geez I'm sorry to have troubled you! We're not all pros at stripping off our clothes like you wife!" Jackie spat at him.

Hyde just looked at her. "What the fuck did you just say Jackie? Why are you bringing that shit up now?"

"Well you're being an asshole, all I asked for was a little help"

"And I got out of bed to fucking help you and then you go n throw Sam in my face" Hyde said more than a little pissed off.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Why do you always have to say her name? You like throwing her in _my_ face don't you? Just to make me remember that you could, and would, leave me at any time. Are you trying to keep me on my toes Steven?"

Hyde furiously pulled her zipper down then went back to the bed and got in. "Jackie, I've said her name like twice to you. You brought her up remember? I am in no way trying to throw her in your face." He rolled onto his side so that he wasn't facing Jackie and tried to get to sleep. He couldn't believe tonight's turn of events, although he knew what had caused them…Donna.

"Do you wanna know something Steven?" Jackie started as she climbed into bed. "You have barely ever tried to apologise for the shit you've done to me, do you know that?"

There was no answer.

"Steven, answer me, I know you're awake."

"Whatever Jackie, I am not getting into this with you right now. You're fucking drunk, I'm drunk, I just wanna go to sleep okay?"

Jackie sniggered. "Oh and we know what happens when you're drunk don't we…you marry strippers."

"Shut up Jackie" he wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to forget this fight.

"You marry strippers Steven but yet you have the cheek to ask me to throw my charm bracelet away because it makes you feel bad. Well how do you think I feel huh? You probably don't even care."

Jackie was crying now and furiously pulling at the bottom sheet. Hyde knew she was crying and part of him wanted to roll over and hold her, but he couldn't. She had fucked him off so much, he couldn't even look at her.

It only took ten minutes before Jackie was in a drunken slumber. Hyde knew it wouldn't take long, she could never stay awake for too long if she was that drunk. He lay on his side replaying her words over and over and over again in his head. He tried to counteract them with the "I love yous" she had showered him with that night but it wouldn't work, he was wild.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Jackie opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Her head was pounding and she couldn't deal with any form of light which could potentially make it pound even harder. She wrapped the blankets snug around her and moved her foot across the bed in search of Steven. She knew they'd argued last night, she knew she'd fallen asleep crying, but that didn't matter right now for all she wanted, or rather needed, was to be in his arms. All her foot found though was emptiness. Steven wasn't there.

Jackie decided that she had to brave the light and attempt to find Hyde. She held her head and slowly sat herself up. As her eyes scanned the room they found no sign of her scruffy boyfriend so she figured he was probably making a coffee, or talking to Eric and the others. She hoped he wasn't still mad about last night. Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when the bedroom door opened. A slender form wrapped in a blanket made its way over to the bed.

"Steven, baby, come give me a cuddle" Jackie purred still holding her head.

"Ewww devil, I'm not your baby and I'm not cuddling you" Eric chided as he sat himself on Hyde's side of the bed.

"Oh Eric, what do you want?" she snapped as she lay her head back down on her pillow. "Where's Steven?"

"I don't know Jackie, that's why I'm in here, looking for him. Got a sore head have we?" he asked, noticing Jackie covering her eyes with her arm.

"Yes Eric I have a sore head. It's New Year's Day, I'm sure half of the world's population has a sore head. But hey, at least I was out long enough to see in the New Year, unlike others I know…"

"Yeah, what was up with me last night? I'm sure someone spiked my drink man…I bet it was Kelso" Eric attempted to defend himself.

"No Eric, your drink was not spiked, you are just too scrawny, you can't handle your alcohol" Jackie teased.

"Oh okay then devil…speaking of handling alcohol…when I had my head down the toilet in the middle of the night I couldn't help but over hear a certain princess and a certain orphan boy arguing…is everything okay with you guys?" Eric asked as he lay his head on Hyde's pillow and turned to look at Jackie. She took her arm off her face and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we argued. I'm such an idiot when I'm drunk Eric. I'm sure we'll be fine though. In fact, I know we'll be fine. My puddin' has come a long way" she said with a small smile.

"You know, for what it's worth Jackie, I'm really pleased for you and Hyde. I like seeing him happy, and you seem to make him happy. I hope it works out for you guys" Eric said as he patted her on the head.

"Thanks Eric, that means a lot. But can you please stop touching my hair…I don't know where your dirty skeleton fingers have been"

Just then Donna walked in the room brushing her wet hair. "There you are Eric, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna get started on breakfast, or should I say lunch" she said as she looked at her watch. It was 12.30 in the afternoon, they'd already wasted half the day.

"Yeah I am Donna, I was just coming to ask Hyde where he keeps his frying pans. But all I found was the devil with a hangover…never a good mix I say" Eric replied as he got off the bed.

"Donna, where's Steven?" Jackie asked. "I need a cuddle with my puddin'."

"Again Jackie, eewwww" Eric quipped.

Donna stopped brushing her hair and looked at Eric nervously. "Um, Jackie, I don't know how to tell you this, but, um, Hyde's gone" she said.

"What do you mean he's gone? Gone where?" Jackie sat up in the bed and stared at Donna, dreading what her friend would say next.

"He's gone with Kelso Jackie, they've gone to California"

" _California?!_ " Jackie screamed. Tears sprung in her eyes. "What did he say? Did he leave a note? Did he try to wake me? What's going on Donna?"

Eric didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe Hyde had done this to Jackie again, so he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down with his arm around her. They both waited for Donna's reply.

"No note I'm sorry Jackie, and I don't think he tried to wake you. I'm so sorry" Donna said as she sat on the other side of her friend and tried to sooth her sobbing.

….

 _ **Three hours earlier**_

Hyde was awoken by a loud ringing in his ear. The phone had been ringing for what seemed like an eternity and it was pissing him off. _Who the fuck rings at 9.30am on New Year's Day_ he thought to himself as he gruffly answered the phone.

It was WB demanding that Hyde be on the 11.45am flight out to LA to meet with a prospective new band. _Dammit!_ That was the last thing Hyde wanted to do today, he'd planned on spending the first day of the New Year in bed with his chick making up after their earlier fight. But WB wasn't having it, he wanted this band and he needed Hyde in LA to see them perform at a New Year's Day festival. Hyde was pissed off, but he knew he couldn't let WB down, his dad had been good to him and he would only be away from Jackie for three days, he was sure he could handle that.

Hyde hung up the phone and rolled over to Jackie. She was fast asleep so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her face. He hoped she would be okay with him today…surely last night's words were just drunken words that they could get over. He watched her sleep in his arms and wished she'd wake up.

"Jackie, Jackie, wake up babe" he whispered into her ear. He tried kissing her neck and tickling her sensitive spots but wasn't going to wake up any time soon. _Dammit_ he thought as he moved her back to her side and got up to get ready to go.

Hyde showered and stuffed some clothes into a duffle bag. He wasn't taking his suits, _fuck that_ he thought, if he had to be in LA at a concert on New Year's Day he was dressing how he wanted to, he wasn't gonna look like a corporate idiot.

He made his way through the lounge and noticed Kelso up, dressed, and folding up blankets. "Hey Kelso, what's up man" he mumbled as he continued on his mission to the kitchen for coffee.

"Hey Hyde, how awesome was last night man? Me and Fez didn't get home til 6am! Met up with some _hot_ single chicks who…" Kelso started.

"Whatever Kelso, I don't really care, I need a coffee" Hyde cut him off. "I've gotta be at the airport in an hour."

"So do I! Where are you headed?" Kelso said as he followed Hyde into the kitchen.

"LA man, it really bites. Gotta go meet with some new band…Red Hot Chili something or rather…" Hyde said as he flicked the kettle on and pulled out a coffee cup.

"Bro we're probably on the same flight out! It'll be like a boys trip…yeaaah! You gotta stay with me dude!" Kelso was excited.

"Yeah whatever Kelso" Hyde was less than enthusiastic.

He made his coffee and went back into his room to try and wake Jackie again. She still couldn't be woken so he went to his draw and pulled out a pen and paper. He hated writing notes, they were so fucking girly, but he had no choice.

 _Jackie,_

 _Hey man, WB called and has ordered me to go to LA to meet a band. I'm on the 11.45 flight out there and I can't fuckn wake you up. I've thought about putting you in a cold shower but I kinda like living and don't wanna die today. I'll be back in 3 days so I reckon you should stay here and wait for me, that way I can phone you (you still haven't given me your home number y'know). Get the key to the place off Eric and make sure those idiots have gone before I get back…you're in charge. Oh hey, I'm gonna stay at Kelso's so you could phone me if you like?_

 _Hey, about last night, I'm sorry for swearing at you and making you mad. I don't wanna fight with you babe. You said I never apologise for the shitty things I've done to you, but I want you to know that I will spend my life showing you how sorry I am. I wish you would wake up so that I could show you now._

 _I hope you know how I feel about you babe. You are no worse than bowling, and I recently decided I love bowling. I think I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone. I'll call you tonight._

 _Steven x_

 _P.S. No one sees this letter Jackie, I MEAN IT!_

 _P.P.S. I hope you can get all that make up off my fucking pillow case_

He stuffed the note into an envelope, sealed it before placing it on the night stand next to Jackie. He lent down to kiss her goodbye, _fuck I don't wanna go._ Hyde took one last look at Jackie before grabbing his bag and walking out of his room.

When he went to place his cup in the kitchen Donna was in there getting herself a water.

"What's up Donna, how's Forman feeling today?" he asked.

"He's still fast asleep" she replied. "He was puking all night so I'm not surprised, he'll probably sleep til lunchtime". She rolled her eyes before downing her water.

"Hey so, WB called, I gotta go to LA man and I can't wake Jackie. I've left her a note, can you make sure she gets it?" he asked.

"You're going to LA now?" Donna said as she placed her glass in the sink and turned to face Hyde. "Don't you think Jackie will be pissed?"

"I don't wanna go, _at all_ , I _have_ to go, its my job man. I've explained everything in the note anyway. Just tell her I'll call her tonight and make sure Forman gives her the key to this place…she'll be staying here when I'm gone. Got it Donna?" he asked as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah okay Hyde" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on Kelso, we gotta go" Hyde yelled into the lounge. Kelso jumped off the couch and picked up his bags.

"Awwww come 'ere Big Red, I'm gonna miss you" Kelso said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Donna. "Tell Eric I said goodbye and that I'll catch up with him soon k?"

"For sure Kelso. You take it easy and leave those poor California girls alone okay?" she joked as she straightened up his jacket.

"Can't promise you that" he winked back at her.

"I'll catch ya later Donna, say bye to Forman and Fez for me. And make sure they don't fuck up my apartment okay?" Hyde said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Yip no problem guys" Donna said as she watched them walk to the lift. She closed the door and went back into the lounge where Fez lay sleeping with a big grin on his face. She hated to think what that pervert could be dreaming about.

Donna crept through the lounge and into Hyde's bedroom contemplating her next move. She had heard Hyde and Jackie fighting last night. She heard Jackie yelling and crying, and she heard Hyde swearing. Her friend had been through enough with this guy and it was up to her to stop this rollercoaster. She tiptoed over to Jackie's side of the bed and picked up the envelope on the nightstand. She looked down at Jackie in her peaceful slumber. _I'm sorry Jackie_ she thought as she crept back out clutching the letter, _but it's for your own good._

…

Jackie furiously grabbed all her personal effects off the bathroom vanity and threw them into her bag. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and turned to face Donna and Eric. "So we have one fight and he leaves, _again?_ That asshole…I can't believe I thought it would be different this time" she said as she stormed back into the bedroom.

"Jackie, you need to calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this" Eric said trying to calm her down. He knew, deep inside, that Hyde wouldn't do this to Jackie again. He had seen the two of them together, something just didn't add up.

"And what kind of explanation could that be Eric? Nothing justifies him just up and leaving without a word. I've been a fool, a fool that thought the love of her life had finally changed. Well I'm not hanging around here…I had a fabulous life before he walked back into it and messed it all up" she cried as she shoved the last of her clothes into her suitcase. Her heart was completely broken and she had to get out of that apartment.

"Just please stay here with us Jackie…I don't think you should be on your own" Eric pleaded. He wanted to wring Hyde's neck for doing this.

Jackie zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her coat off the chair. She hadn't showered, or done her hair and make-up, but she didn't care. She would look as ugly on the outside as Steven had made her feel on the inside. "No Eric, I want to go home, I need to be on my own" she said before looking at Donna. "You've been quiet Donna…I suppose a thousand 'I told you so's' are floating through your head?"

She was right, Donna had been quiet, not knowing what to say to a broken Jackie. She was tempted to run and grab the letter, but she knew the pain Jackie felt now would be a lesser form of the pain she would inevitably feel further down the track. "Jackie, I'm just so, so sorry" she whispered. "I hope you're gonna be okay". She watched as Jackie did up her coat buttons and threw her handbag over her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Donna, you didn't do anything. In fact, you told me what Steven was like but I chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm such an idiot" Jackie said sadly.

"Do you want me to come with you? We could get some movies and eat junk food?" Donna asked, standing up in front of Jackie.

"No, I need to be on my own. In a couple of days I'll be back to my fabulous former self, don't you worry" Jackie said as she brushed past Donna and made her way to the main door. "Please say goodbye to Fez you guys, I can't believe he's slept through all my screaming and crying."

"Will do Jackie, hey we'll call you later okay?" Donna said as she enveloped Jackie in a hug.

"Please do Donna" Jackie said as the tears began to fall again. "I'll see you both later k?"

"Yeah devil, we'll be in touch" Eric rubbed Jackie's back and watched her walk out the door and let it slam behind her.

 _What the fuck just happened_ Eric said to himself as he looked around Hyde's apartment and rubbed his head. _How the hell did it come to this?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

As soon as the plane landed at LAX Hyde and Kelso grabbed their bags and scrambled to find a cab. They had to get to Kelso's apartment, dump their bags, and make their way to the festival. WB would kill Hyde if he missed the band's performance.

Even with Kelso's lame directions they made it to the festival just in time to see the Chili Peppers perform and Hyde immediately knew what WB was so worked about. The guys were amazing on stage and Hyde knew his company just had to work with them on their debut album.

"Man Hyde these guys _rock_! Check out that bassist dude, he is outta this world" Kelso said as he handed Hyde a beer.

"Yeah man, they're awesome, I can't wait to meet them after this" Hyde said taking a swig and looking back towards the stage.

"I'll tell ya what else is awesome Hyde, and that's these girls" Kelso said spinning around. "That's the thing with California man, it's not as cold as where we're from, so the girls wear less clothes."

Hyde noticed a couple of girls walk by in their skimpy outfits. Yeah they did look hot, but nowhere near as hot as his girl back home. He wondered what she was doing and he tried to imagine her lying in his bed. She was probably re-reading the note he had left her, he smiled, _she would be loving that note_ he thought.

"Come on Kelso, I gotta go set up a time to meet these guys then I wanna get home so I can call Jackie" he said as he finished his beer and made his way to the back of the stage.

Kelso was gutted. "Aww man you're no fun Hyde! I don't wanna go now!" he moaned to his friend who was walking away. He waited for a second before realising Hyde wasn't coming back. "Oh _fine!_ I'm coming."

…..

Jackie poured more bubbles into her bath as she stepped into it. She needed this, she needed a good soak. She lay her head back and stretched out letting the warm water engulf her. _Fuck I miss him._

Her head still hurt but nowhere near as much as her heart hurt. It ached for him, for Steven, and what they had had only a day ago. It had been such a crazy week, thought Jackie, a week that felt more like a year. They had been through so many ups and downs but had weathered them all. Well, all except this one.

She took the washcloth and placed it over her face letting the moisture warm her. _Let me stay here forever._ But she knew she couldn't stay in her bath, just like her and Steven weren't able to stay in their bubble. She wondered what he was doing, hoping to hell he wasn't marrying a stripper or fucking a nurse. _Fuck him_ , she thought, _I don't deserve this._

Suddenly the phone rang and Jackie quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. _It might be Steven…_

"Hello" she said eagerly.

"Hey Jackie, its me, how are you doing?" Dammit, it was only Donna.

Jackie's voiced dropped. "Oh, hey Donna, I'm okay. Um, have you heard from Steven by any chance?"

"Sorry Jackie, we haven't. But look, Eric and I are gonna come over with a bottle of wine, is that cool? We won't bug you for too long, we just wanna check you're okay" Donna felt bad, she hated hearing Jackie this down.

"Oh right, I better go and get dressed if I'm having visitors. I guess I'll see you soon then" Jackie said, she felt even more deflated than before. She hung up the phone, not even waiting for Donna to say goodbye.

She went into her bedroom and searched for a sweatshirt and jeans to put on. As she rummaged through the suitcases she had taken to Steven's something caught her eye. It was her charm bracelet. She picked it up and studied it, touching each charm and remembering what they meant to her. Perhaps she should've let this thing go when Steven had asked her too, maybe everything was her fault. Maybe she did hang on to past hurts unknowingly... hell, listen to the crap that had come out of her mouth last night…no wonder he left.

Jackie took the bracelet and found a giftbox she hadn't used for presents at Christmas time. She placed the bracelet and the record Steven had bought her into the box and tied a bow around it. She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a note.

 _Dear Steven,_

 _I am so sorry for what I said last night…I just hope I'm not too late. I want you here, with me. I know I can let go of the past and I'm proving it by giving you the bracelet. I don't want it anymore Steven, all I want is a future with you._

 _Please listen to the lyrics of the song too….it's everything I want to say to you._

 _I am leaving the ball in your court and I hope with all my heart I hear from you soon._

 _I love you._

 _Love Jackie xxx_

She folded the note, slipped it under the bow, and prayed her plan would work. Surely he would see how much she loved him.

There was a knock at the door…Eric and Donna. Jackie jumped off her bed and ran to let them in. Eric was holding his stomach. "Jackie, I need to use your bathroom" he said, "real bad."

Jackie stepped aside. "Yuck Eric, I don't need to know the details…its down the hall." Donna rolled her eyes as Eric ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You okay midget?" she asked as she walked inside.

"Yeah Donna, I am. I'm gonna get him back y'know? I'm gonna get Steven back." Jackie said, smiling as she ran into her room to get the box she had wrapped for Steven.

"What Jackie? Why would you want that dillhole back? He freaking _left_ you." Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because Donna, I love him, and I know he loves me. Please give this to him for me" Jackie handed Donna the parcel. "He'll understand once he sees it"

"Uhh, yeah okay Jackie, I'll see that he gets it" Donna watched as Jackie walked into the kitchen to get some wine glasses for the bottle her and Eric had brought. She quickly shoved the box into her bag hoping that Eric wouldn't see it. _Another fucking thing I have to get rid of s_ he thought as she smiled at Jackie.

…

Hyde was standing in Kelso's tiny kitchen frantically dialling his own phone number. He couldn't wait to talk to Jackie and was getting pissed off with Kelso who was sitting on the kitchen counter making kissy faces at him.

"Fuck off Kelso, _now_ " he warned his friend.

Kelso got down and started walking out of the room. "Calm down Hyde, I'm leaving, I don't wanna hear you mush up when you're talkn to your _girlfriend_ anyway" he said before blowing Hyde one more kiss.

 _Moron_ Hyde thought just as Fez answered the phone. "Fez buddy! How's it going? Hey, can you put Jackie on the phone?" Dammit, he knew he sounded way too eager right then, he was sure to cop shit from Fez now.

"Hyde, I'm sorry Jackie's not here"

"Oh...where is she?" Hyde asked, slightly concerned but sure that there was a reasonable explanation for her absence.

"Um, I don't really know. You see I've only just woken up…I did see Jackie walk out with suitcases earlier on this afternoon…and I heard crying, but I went back to sleep" Fez stammered.

 _Fuck!_ "Fez, put Forman or Donna on" Hyde needed to get to the bottom of this.

"They aren't here either Hyde, I don't know where they are."

"Okay Fez, you need to concentrate and tell me everything that you saw and heard this morning okay man? Now go.." Hyde demanded.

"Okay, so I was asleep. I was dreaming about last night and this beautiful girl I met…she was so pretty Hyde…" Fez started.

"Quit it Fez, I don't care about your dream or your night, just tell me about Jackie!"

"Right, Jackie…okay…so I was on the couch and woke up and heard Jackie yelling about some argument you had last night. Oh and I heard her call you an asshole. Then I went back to sleep for a few minutes, then I woke up again and she was walking past me with her suitcases. She didn't look good Hyde, her face was all puffy and red from crying. What did you do to her?"

Hyde was rubbing his forehead listening to Fez describe the afternoon's events. _Fuck!_ "Look Fez, what about the note? Did you hear anything about a note?" he asked.

"No, there was nothing said about a note" Fez racked his brain…he was sure no note had been mentioned.

"Fez, do you have Jackie's phone number? I gotta talk to her man" he pleaded with his friend.

"No I'm sorry, I don't have it. Anyway, where are you right now?" Fez asked suddenly curious as to the whereabouts of all his friends.

"When you see Forman tell him to ring me okay? Oh, and I'm at Kelso's in LA."

Fez was furious. "Whaaat? You bastards..you are having a party there and never bothered to invite me? I come all the way…"

Hyde slammed the phone down, he had more important things to worry about than Fez's fucking feelings.

He sat at Kelso's kitchen table and put his head in his hands absolutely gutted at the turn of events. He never in a million years thought that Jackie would leave him over their fight last night. He thought she would've read his note and understood that he was sorry. Now he was stuck with Kelso of all people, miles away from Jackie with no way of fucking contacting her.

Hyde pulled his lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigarette. He looked at the lighter for a while thinking back over the week he'd just spent with Jackie. God he missed her. _I should've kept her safer_ he thought as he put the lighter back in his pocket and kicked over a chair. _I fucking knew something like this would happen._

"Geez Hyde what was that for!" Kelso said walking into the kitchen and nearly getting hit by the flying chair. "I don't have much man, you don't need to ruin the shit I do have!"

"Shut up Kelso, I'm not in the mood" Hyde said taking a drag on his smoke.

Kelso picked up the chair and sat down. "Had a fight with your girlfriend huh? Jackie is a bossy boss, you gotta expect arguments dude" he said as he picked up an apple out of the bowl on the table and bit into it.

Hyde didn't really want to discuss his and Jackie's relationship with Kelso but he kinda had no choice. At least he'd have someone to hit if and when Kelso said something stupid. "That's just it man, we had a fight last night, I wrote her a note, said some mushy shit…y'know, shit Jackie likes, and I thought she'd be over it. Instead she up n left man."

"Just call her Hyde, she'll be all over you in no time, I'm telln ya, I know that girl" Kelso said, attempting to help his friends but going about it in the wrong way.

"Fuck up Kelso, I'm sick of hearing about how well you know Jackie. You and her are over man, why ya gotta keep bringing it up? Do you want her back? Is that it? Coz you are fucking me off" Hyde yelled.

"Woah woah woah…Hyde, chill out, I don't want her back. I was just joking around dude, Jackie's with you…she's always been with you, well ever since I screwed up n left her. Look, I like you and Jackie together, you guys are good together. You chill her out, make her less Jackie-ish and I'm just trying to help you man" Kelso tried to explain.

"Always been with me? Whatever Kelso..then what was Chicago?" Hyde asked.

"For the hundredth time, _nothing happened in Chicago_! I had been in the spa, I went to get some ice, I made a dumb joke! I'm _always_ making dumb jokes but it doesn't mean that I'm gonna sleep with my best mates girl. I promise Hyde, I promise you that I would never do that to you... even though you did that to me."

Hyde smiled, thinking about the summer he and Jackie got together. Yeah what they did to Kelso was probably wrong but all the things Kelso had done to Jackie over the years were far worse. That was Hyde's justification anyway.

"Hyde, dude, I'm telling you…Jackie likes to be pursued, you need to swallow your pride and grovel for whatever it is you did to her last night. You'll get her back, I know you will…Jackie would never completely give up on you" Kelso said honestly.

Hyde stubbed his smoke out and turned to his friend. "Yeah but I swallowed my pride and wrote her that note, I just don't know what else I can do. I'm stuck here, I don't have her number, and I fucking _know_ that she's given up on me this time man"

"Well you better think of something buddy, you don't wanna lose the best thing you've ever had, and Jackie is by far the best thing you've ever had" Kelso said as he slapped Hyde on the back.

"I know she is man, I fucking know she is" Hyde said as Kelso left him alone in the kitchen to ponder his next move.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

It had been five days and Jackie still hadn't heard from Hyde. She had managed to keep herself busy with shopping and cleaning but was feeling like she was going crazy. She was thankful she was leaving for New York in a few hours, hoping the trip would take her mind off her broken heart.

Donna and Eric had gone back to Madison on Monday. They told her Fez had left on New Year's Day. Apparently when they had returned to Steven's apartment after seeing her on Sunday night they had found a note from a furious Fez…something about being ditched for California. Jackie figured he was mad about not being invited to go with Hyde and Kelso, she could totally relate to how he was feeling.

Jackie had tried calling Donna numerous times over the last four days but could never get a hold of her. She found it odd, she thought Donna would want to be there for her. _She just doesn't wanna be involved in my crap, again_ Jackie thought sadly. All she wanted to know was whether Donna had managed to give Hyde the box, but she knew he was probably still skanking around LA so it really didn't matter.

Kirsty had come home on Wednesday which was a god send. Jackie had cried on her shoulder dozens of times and Kirsty had let her. She had tried saying all the right things to help Jackie out of her lull but nothing seemed to work.

"Maybe this job is just what you need Jacks?" Kirsty said as they both packed their bags. "You need to get out of Chicago, New York will do you good."

Jackie slowly folded her jeans and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know you're right, and I know I need to get over this, it's just, well…while I'm in Chicago I know there's always a chance I'll run into Steven. When we're in New York I'm gonna feel so far away from him" she explained. "God I'm not making any sense am I?"

Kirsty smiled over at her friend. "You're making sense Jackie, don't worry. Look, do you wanna stop by his apartment on the way to the airport? Check if he's there…see if he got the box and the note?"

Jackie contemplated Kirsty's words. "I want to, I so badly want to. But then I think of the last time I stopped by his place and was met with a slutty blonde in the doorway. If I saw that again I would die Kirsty…like I honestly think I would die. Nope, if Steven is home then he would've gotten my note and if he wanted me he would've called by now. It's over between us, for good this time. I just have to move on" Jackie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Awwww Jacks, I wish I could make this right for you, I really do" Kirsty said wrapping an arm around Jackie. "But all I can do is offer you wine and good nights in New York. You gotta cheer up buttercup, and what better place to do that than in New York City?"

"I hope so Kirsty, I really hope so. I want to be happy again y'know? Jackie Burkhart doesn't do depressed…especially when she's a freaking model! What the hell has happened to me?"

"I'll tell what Jackie, Steven Hyde fucking happened to you…again. You've moved on without him before, I know you can do it again girl." Kirsty kissed the top of her friends head and stood up. "Now, go get yourself looking fabulous, we could be recognised at the airport."

Jackie stood up and laughed, she knew Kirsty was right…there was every chance they could be recognised and fawned over at the airport…she had to look her best.

…..

Hyde had been back in Chicago for two days and Jackie still hadn't called. He was starting to act like Forman did when Donna took off to California, jumping every time the damn phone rung and racing to answer it. He also felt like a bit of a stalker. He'd bought two magazines that had pictures of Jackie in them, a Vogue and a Cosmo and had earmarked the pages in each magazine so that he could find her quickly. He hoped that no one ever found out he'd done such a girly thing.

The trip to LA had been successful business wise for Hyde and the Chili Peppers had agreed to come to Chicago and meet WB and his top producer. WB was ecstatic and super proud of Hyde but Hyde still felt like total shit. He missed Jackie so much.

He'd tried getting a hold of Eric to get Jackie's phone number but instead got the fucking gate keeper…Donna. She wouldn't give him Jackie's number and told him he needed to move on with his life. He had asked her about the letter he'd left and whether Jackie had mentioned it. Donna told him that she hadn't and that maybe it was a sign that Jackie had moved on. She then hung up on him, possibly because he'd called her a fucking bitch for not giving him the number.

As Hyde left his office after a busy Friday he decided he would just go to Jackie's apartment and talk to her face to face. That way she couldn't run away from him. The worst she could do was close the door in his face, but he figured he had nothing going on that night so he had the time to sit in her hallway until she opened it again.

He stopped on the way to Jackie's and bought her some lillies…he knew how much she loved the smell of lillies, surely that'd earn him some brownie points. He had forgotten how much he hated walking around with flowers in his hand, but he had no other option, and besides Jackie was worth the humiliation.

He got to her door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

 _Fuck!_ He thought. If he hadn't actually been inside that apartment with Jackie he would swear that nobody lived there. He heard the door open next door and the little old lady popped her head out.

"The loud one and the little one have gone to New York, I ran into them before" she stated before slamming the door.

 _New York, I forgot about fucking New York._ Hyde had exhausted all his options and he finally came to the realisation that it was over between him and Jackie. He threw the lillies into the trash can on the sidewalk, put his hands in his pockets, and walked home.

….

New York was fantastic and Jackie was having the time of her life, sort of. The shoot was for a new denim label that was coming out and they had the girls on location all over the city. It was especially fun for Jackie because it was her, Kirsty, and three other girls. She needed girl time right now, she needed laughter, gossip, and friendship more than anything.

It was Sunday night and Kirsty and Jackie were out for dinner with the other models. Sienna was a tall blonde with the most striking green eyes Jackie had ever seen. She was Australian and quite shy but the others would try and make her talk just to hear her fabulous accent. Casey was a dark skinned girl from New York and was so striking that Jackie felt like a short dumpling next to her. Jackie _never_ felt like that next to _anyone_ so she knew Casey was something very special. The last girl, Brie was a little bit older and was married with a 3 year old daughter. She had shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes and was what Jackie would call a classic beauty, her look was timeless.

"So, he just left you? After that intense week you had together?" Brie asked Jackie after listening to Kirsty's story. "That is _so sad_."

Jackie nodded her head and looked down at her food which had turned into a mess on her plate. She usually loved Italian but just didn't feel like it tonight.

"You want to know what I think?" Casey asked as she poured herself another white wine. The girls all nodded. "I think that your friend Donna had something to do with it."

"What? Donna? Oh no way…I mean, sure, she doesn't think Steven is right for me but she wouldn't purposely break us up. What would she stand to gain from that?" Jackie was confused.

Kirsty swallowed her mouthful and chimed in. "You know what Casey, I've been thinking that all along. Donna's never been very nice to you Jackie, she befriended his stripper wife for god's sake. And where is she right now? You haven't even spoken to her since she left."

Jackie didn't agree with them, at all. They didn't know Donna like she did, Donna had been there for her numerous times in her life, she'd even taken her in when she had nowhere to live!

"I think the whole story is so romantic" Brie started before being interrupted.

"Romantic?" Kirsty was shocked, she couldn't see the romance in this situation at all.

"yes, romantic. Look Jackie is obviously supposed to be with this guy and I bet you all a hundred dollars that they'll find their way back to each other."

Jackie's eyes lit up. "Oh Brie, really? Do you really think so?" She desperately hoped that Brie was some kind of fortune teller and was making a future prediction.

"Yeah I totally agree" said Sienna with an Australian drawl. "He's totally into her, just sounds like he had a hissy fit and did a runner. He'll be back for sure. It's just what guys do when they don't like what they're hearing. As for Donna, well, I have to agree with Casey…something isn't right there Jackie."

Jackie decided she could pick and choose what she listened to and believed at this table. They were all psychics when it concerned her and Steven, but what they were saying about Donna had to be wrong.

Brie applied some lip gloss and gestured to the waiter that it was time for the cheque. She turned to Jackie, "I bet there'll be flowers waiting for you when you get home. He wants you hun, he'll fight for you..just you wait n see."

Jackie's whole face lit up and Kirsty smiled as she saw the sparkle in her eyes that she worried had disappeared for good.

"Lillies, they'll be lillies I bet, Steven knows how much I love lillies!" She couldn't wait to return to Chicago and get her man, and her lillies.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 _My life has come to this_ Jackie thought as she kneeled on her bathroom floor and heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. This was not the glamourous life of a model. Models do not have their faces in toilet bowls, they have their faces in magazines.

Kirsty stood behind her holding her hair back. It had become a regular thing, a routine that Kirsty was growing tired of.

"Jackie will you just admit it for christ's sake, you're pregnant" she moaned at her friend. "It's not gonna go away you know."

Jackie heaved even harder, trying to block out Kirsty's voice. When she was sure her stomach was empty she sat back against the wall and rolled up some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "I can't be pregnant, I just can't be" was all she said.

"Well you are" Kirsty stated matter of factly. She filled a glass with water and handed it to Jackie. "You haven't had your period this month, your boobs hurt, you puke every day, and I'm not even allowed to _say_ the c word."

Jackie gagged as soon as Kirsty said c. Chicken, god chicken made her want to puke. The thought of it, the smell of it, she wondered how she'd ever eaten it in the past.

"Look Jackie I have to go, I have a job across town. It's for toothpaste, _how exciting_ " Kirsty said sarcastically. "Are you gonna be alright on your own?"

Jackie nodded. "I think I'll just lie on the couch for a bit. I haven't got any jobs til next week, hopefully this stomach flu has gone by then."

Kirsty smirked at her. "Jackie, we both know this 'flu' isn't going anywhere. I'll bring you home some crackers okay?"

"Thanks Kirsty" she smiled from her spot on the bathroom floor.

 _How has my life come to this?_ There had been no lillies when Jackie got back from New York a month ago. There'd been no anything…no calls from Steven, no romantic gestures, there was nothing. She had left the ball in his court and he had kept it, he had no intention of returning it. She wished she had her bracelet back, at least then she could go and buy herself a new charm and squeeze it on. _Asshole._

She slowly got up off the floor and made her way to the couch. How had she ended up here? Single and pregnant with Steven's baby. When she first arrived in Chicago three years ago she had thought her life was crap. She had no boyfriend, no place to live, and no job. But even that seemed like a picnic in the park compared to what she was going through now. Sure, she had a great job, friends, and a roof over her head, but she also had a baby growing inside of her that would have no dad. She didn't know if she was strong enough to raise a baby on her own. Especially a baby that would be a constant reminder of Steven Hyde.

Jackie had been in regular contact with Donna since she'd been back from New York and Donna had been a great friend to her. She kept her strong and reminded her of all the reasons she shouldn't be with Steven. She needed to hear those things to stop herself turning into a blubbering mess on his doorstep. Although she and Donna were close again Jackie couldn't tell her about the pregnancy. She knew if she did then Donna would tell Eric, who would of course tell Steven. _He can never know_ she told herself, because if he did he would either accuse her of trapping him or lying, or he would demand she keep it. There was also the possibility he would want to get back together. She found the last idea kind of tempting but knew she could never have a band-aid baby, she'd been one of those and the results weren't that great.

Jackie rolled over on the couch gently, so as not to hurt her breasts. _God this sucks_ she thought as she tried to go to sleep. She needed to fix this, that she knew, she just didn't know how.

….

Hyde lay on his couch and lit a joint. This had become his life; work, film, sleep, repeat. He had sworn off chicks, even random ones, deciding they bought more trouble to his life than he needed. If he wanted to organise a take-down of capitalist America from the inside he needed to do it with a clear head, or at least, a relatively clear head.

He hadn't bothered with Jackie since he'd gone to her apartment a month ago. There was no point, she knew his number, she knew where he lived, and she obviously didn't give a fuck. It was just like his mom once said, 'people leave Steven', he was just a fool for letting it happen twice _._ How did he let himself get caught up in Tahiti again?

He'd surprised himself with how open he'd been with Jackie this last time. He thought he was doing everything right, he thought he was being the guy she'd always wanted him to be. _Fuck I'm an idiot._ He vowed to never, ever, let himself fall like that again. No chick was worth this shit, not even Jackie. Well, maybe Jackie was worth it, he had had the best week of his life after all. But still, he would never let it happen again.

The phone rang but he didn't bother getting up to answer it. He'd stopped with the Forman girly crap 3 weeks ago and he knew it'd only be Mrs Forman or Kelso anyway. He hadn't heard from Eric since New Year's and he had to admit he was starting to miss the guy. But every time he called him up he got Donna. _I don't miss that cow._

He smoked the last of his roach and stared at the TV just as The Price is Right came on. _Fuck that_ he thought as he flicked it off and went to bed.

….

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

Jackie was following Kirsty around their apartment pouting. "Pweeease Kirsty? Pweease let me borrow it? I'll have it back tonight" she begged.

"It's my car girl, it's my pride and joy, I don't want you taking it out of town" Kirsty said as she searched for her green sweater. "Did you borrow my sweater Jackie? I can't find it anywhere."

"Ew, you know that sweater does nothing for me, try the ironing pile" Jackie answered with a screwed up face. "But back to your car…it is hardly your pride and joy, it's a beat up corolla for god's sake. Just let me take it."

Kirsty raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "You're not really doing yourself any favours here Jackie. You should be being nice to me, remember _you_ want something from _me_."

"Yeah yeah, your sweater is gorgeous, your car is cool yadda yadda yadda, now will you let me borrow it? The car I mean." Jackie found the sweater at the bottom of the ironing pile and held it in her hands.

"Jackie I just don't know why you wanna go back there right now. How is Point Place gonna help you?" Kirsty asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I just need to, I can't explain it. I'm not planning on seeing anyone, I just want to go to the water tower and think. I'll be back tonight, I promise. Now…swappsies for the keys?" she said as she held the sweater out.

Kirsty sighed, "Geez fine" she said as she took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Jackie. "You better drive carefully okay? And check the water, it overheats easily."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Jackie squealed as she kissed Kirsty's cheek. "Now I better go get ready!"

Jackie skipped to the bathroom and got ready to shower. She had finally done a pregnancy test a week ago which had confirmed what her and Kirsty already knew, she was indeed pregnant. Part of her was secretly happy to know that something of Steven's was growing inside of her, but a large part of her was scared about what the future would hold if she kept the baby.

She stood under the shower and let the hot water spray all over her before grabbing her body wash and lathering herself. She was excited to go to Point Place, especially now her dreadful morning sickness had subsided. She hoped her day trip helped her come to some decisions regarding her future.

After drying herself and applying her make-up she found some clothes to wear. Some of her jeans had become a tad snug around her waist which she found odd, she was only 10 weeks along in her pregnancy. She slipped on a cute skirt with an elastic waist and a lavender sweater and admired herself in the mirror, _cute._

Two and a half hours later Jackie was pulling up at the water tower. It had been a long trip, Kirsty's radio was broken so Jackie had had to sing to herself the whole way and she kept forgetting the lyrics to songs. She hopped out of the car and breathed in the Wisconsin air. _God this takes me back._

She climbed the ladder up to the water tower and suddenly remembered why she should've chosen more appropriate footwear, her knee high stiletto boots made the mission harder than it needed to be.

Once she got to the top Jackie buttoned up her coat and sat down on the edge. She smiled thinking about all the times she'd shared up there with her friends. There were _so_ many. She thought of the time Donna had thrown her engagement ring off the water tower and they'd all come up to help Eric find it. She'd leaned against Steven and he'd kept his arm around her the whole time. God she missed his arms around her. She remembered the story Fez had told her about Steven and Michael's fight up there, their fight over her. _Why won't he fight for me now?_

Jackie swung her legs over the edge and closed her eyes. _I wish I could go back_ she thought.

"Jackie? What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said from the ladder.

Jackie opened her eyes and turned her head toward the ladder. "Eric, oh my god what are _you_ doing here" she cried. She got to her feet and went to give him a hug. He hugged her back.

"I came home yesterday to give Red a hand painting the house" he said.

"That explains the paint in your hair" Jackie said flicking his hair. "Red must be happy that you're finally doing manly chores around the house?" Jackie giggled.

"Well Jackie, no he's not can you believe it? Which is why I'm here, hiding, from Red." Eric sat down and Jackie sat down next to him.

"Oh Eric, what have you done?" she asked.

"I kinda, accidently, knocked a can of paint off the scaffolding and it tipped all over Red. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all" Eric explained, shaking his head.

"Oh my god! How are you walking? Red's foot must've gone so far up your ass!" Jackie was laughing so hard she could barely get her words out.

"Needless to say I was in my car before Red's foot came anywhere near my ass" said Eric. "Anyway, why are you here Jackie? Is everything ok with you?"

Jackie cleared her throat, she was uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. "Yeah everything's fine Eric. I'm actually just passing through on my way to a job. Thought I'd stop in and say hi to the water tower, as you do." She hoped he bought her story.

"Oh yeah of course, Point Place is on the way to so many high fashion cities…London, Paris, New York, of course it makes sense that you'd stop in" chided Eric. He didn't believe her story one bit and wished Donna was here so that she could talk to her. "So ahhh, have you sorted things with Hyde?" he asked nervously.

Jackie looked away. She stared out over her home town and wished again that she was 17 years old and not dealing with this crap.

"No Eric, I haven't seen Steven in 6 weeks, not since New Year's Eve actually" she snapped. She knew she shouldn't have used that tone on Eric, it wasn't his fault his friend was an asshole. "Um, have you seen him?"

"No I haven't. I haven't even talked to him on the phone, he never answers the damn thing. I just don't get it Jackie, I don't get what happened at all" he said as he put an arm over her shoulder. He didn't usually like being too close to the devil, but he could see she was crying and he couldn't just ignore that.

Jackie wiped her tears and leaned her head on Eric's chest. "I don't get it either Eric, I wish I did though." She felt a pain in her stomach and instantly put her hand over it. _Damn growing pains_ she thought.

"You okay Jackie?" Eric asked noticing her grimace.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry" she replied as she rubbed her tummy.

"Well, seeing as you're in town saying hi to all the landmarks how's about we go to the Hub and get you a burger?" Eric said rising to his feet and extending his hand to help her up.

"Oh Eric, I thought you'd never ask" she smiled taking his hand.

…..

Jackie drove Kirsty's car to the Hub with Eric following closely behind in the Vista Cruiser. She was surprised at how good it was spending time with Eric on her own. Maybe it was because he reminded her of Steven. Not that he was manly like Steven or anything like that, but because he was Steven's best friend and knew him as well as she did. She was shocked that he appeared to have been ditched by Steven as well.

She pulled the corolla into a park, grabbed her purse and hopped out of the car. Her stomach was really hurting, she figured she must be hungry.

"Come on devil let's feed you before you curse us all to hell" Eric said as he climbed out of the Cruiser. They walked inside and suddenly felt old.

"God Eric, look at all these kids, did that used to be us?" she whispered to him as they walked to the counter.

"That used to be me Jackie, but isn't satan like 2000 years old? So you would've been like 1996 years old when we were hangn here right?"

"Shut up Eric you pig!" she laughed as she slapped his arm. "I'm just going to the bathroom, get me a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger and fries, oh, and onion rings. Thanks"

"Oh my god, is there anything else?" Eric asked in astonishment. Where the hell did that girl put it?

Once he had their food Eric sat down at their usual table and started eating. The door next to him suddenly burst open and Jackie stood in front of him looking terrified. "Jackie, what's the matter?" he asked, slowly putting his burger down.

"I'm bleeding Eric, what do I do?" she whimpered.

"Bleeding? Where?" Eric looked her up and down, he couldn't see any blood anywhere.

"I'm bleeding, down there" she nodded toward her girly parts. Eric just looked at her puzzled. "I'm pregnant Eric, I'm not supposed to be bleeding." Tears were now streaming down her face.

Eric stood up and walked her to the door. "Tell me what to do Jackie" he said as he placed an arm around her back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to those reading and reviewing! It's cool to know people are enjoying the story. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow but I have a really busy weekend coming up so I may not post again until next week. The story has gone on a lot longer than I had initially thought it would! I have a couple more ideas then it should hopefully wrap up...**

 **Oh, and in this story Bob never leaves Point Place, he still lives next door to the Formans.**

 **Thanks again guys...keep reading n reviewing!**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Eric drove the Vista Cruiser to the hospital as quickly as he legally could. Jackie was sitting next to him silently weeping while clutching her stomach. He didn't know what to say to her, his work experience with his mom at the hospital hadn't provided the necessary tools for this predicament. What do you say to your friend who is possibly losing a baby you never even knew she was pregnant with?

He looked over at her. "You doing okay Jackie?" he asked, silently cursing himself for asking such a stupid question at this time.

Jackie simply shrugged her shoulders.

Eric cleared his throat, preparing himself for what he would ask next. "So, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and assume the baby is Hyde's?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes" she whispered. "And before you ask, no Eric, no Steven doesn't know I'm pregnant with his love child."

 _Well_ thought Eric _that clears that up._ He shifted nervously in the driver's seat of the car as he prepared to turn into the hospital parking lot. He wasn't sure what to do once he parked the car, did he go in with her? Should he call Hyde? He had thought Red was going to be his biggest problem today, not something as big as this.

Eric opened the car door for Jackie and she carefully got out and threaded her arm through his. "I'm so scared Eric" she said.

"Me too" he replied. "Do you want me to stay with you Jackie? I can, but if you feel weird I can leave." He wasn't sure which answer he wanted from her, all he knew was that he wanted it to be her decision.

"Please stay Eric, I can't do this by myself" she pleaded while wiping the tears from her face. They walked slowly to the entrance of the hospital, Jackie clinging to Eric's arm. He felt her grip tighten.

"Of course I'll stay, you won't be by yourself…..everything's gonna be okay." But as he held the door open for Jackie he had an awful feeling that things weren't gonna be okay for her.

Eric and Jackie made their way to the nurse's station in silence, he knew his mom was working today and he knew she would be better equip to deal with this than he was. Kitty was putting a file into the cabinet when she looked up and noticed Eric walk in holding up a terrified looking Jackie.

"Eric, Jackie, what are you two doing here? Jackie, what's wrong honey?" she asked, concern written all over her kind face.

"Mom, ahh, Jackie's bleeding, and she's pregnant, so she's not supposed to be bleeding" Eric replied uncomfortably.

Kitty walked straight up to Jackie and put her arm around her. "Oh dear" she started. "Now don't get too worked up yet sweetie, we don't know what's going on and there are a number of possibilities. Let's find you a room and we'll get you a doctor okay?"

Jackie nodded as Kitty and Eric led her to a quiet room. Kitty ordered her to lie on the bed while she went to fetch a doctor. As she was leaving the room Kitty whispered to Eric, "Do we know who the father is?" Eric raised his eyebrows implying that it should be obvious. Kitty didn't get his implication. "Oh my god Eric! _You?!_ " she cried.

"Ew" Jackie whimpered from the bed.

"God mom! No not me! _Hyde_ " he snapped. Kitty's shoulders dropped as she relaxed and caught her breath.

"Oh okay dear, well you better call him. He should be here with her" she said as she walked out the door.

Eric turned to Jackie, she was lying on the bed staring out the window still holding her tummy. "How do you feel about that Jackie? About me calling Hyde I mean?" he asked as he sat on a chair next to her bed.

Jackie remained silent. Eric wondered what was going through her head and wished she'd speak to break the silence that had overcome the small room. He decided to break it instead.

"Jackie, I think I should try n call Hyde. Are you okay with that" he said leaning forward.

"No Eric, I'm not okay with that. He left me remember, he didn't want anything to do with me. Why would he want to be here for me now?" she said as tears fell in steady streams from her eyes. Of course she wanted Steven with her, but she knew that was not going to happen. He wouldn't care.

"Alright, whatever you want" Eric said just as the doctor came into the room. Jackie quickly sat up, eager to hear what the doctor had to say, Eric wondered whether he should leave and stood up to make his way to the door.

"Eric, don't go" Jackie called after him. Eric turned around and went and stood next to her. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

The doctor asked Jackie some questions, how far along she was, whether she was in pain, and the like. She explained that she was 10 weeks along and had been experiencing some pain all day. The doctor told her there were a number of possibilities; she could be having a period, it could be a threatening miscarriage, it could be the beginning of a miscarriage, or it could be an ectopic pregnancy. He advised that she stay in the hospital while they ran some tests. She needed bedrest and being in hospital was the ideal place for whatever it was that was happening.

Once the doctor left the room Jackie dropped Eric's hand and returned to looking out the window. "It's raining Eric" she said sadly.

Eric looked out the window. "So it is" he said sitting back down in the chair.

"It wasn't raining this morning, it was sunny this morning, now it's raining" Jackie said flatly. She felt like the weather today represented her life, one minute it's fine then the next minute it's all turned to crap.

Eric watched her for a while and then looked at the clock, 1.30pm. He knew what he had to do. "Jackie, um, do you want anything? I'm gonna go get a coffee."

She shook her head.

"Okay, I won't be long alright? Try and get some sleep while I'm gone. I'll be here when you wake up" Eric said as he walked to the door. Jackie stayed silent.

Eric walked straight down the hall in the direction of the payphones. He didn't want to upset Jackie but he knew Hyde had to be here. If it was Donna lying in that hospital bed he would want to bed there for her. He pulled some coins out of his pocket and dialled Hyde's work number hoping to hell that Hyde would take his call.

Hyde's secretary answered after a few rings and put Eric through to Hyde's office. _Please pick up_ Eric closed his eyes and prayed.

"Eric, man, how are ya? I've been trying to get a hold of you, where the hell have you been?" Hyde sounded surprisingly chipper. Eric knew that wouldn't last long.

"Hey Hyde, how's it going. Look, I'm at the hospital, it's Jackie.." Eric started.

Hyde's heart stopped for a second. "Jackie? What's going on?" he asked. As Eric went to answer, a thousand thoughts raced through Hyde's head. Memories of the happy times with Jackie, the times it was just them, together, laughing, making love, being in love. But then he remembered she had left him, she didn't want him anymore, she didn't care about what they'd had…she'd let it all go because of some stupid fight. "Actually Forman, before you start, don't even bother because I don't care. Jackie's not my problem anymore man."

"What the hell Hyde? Dude she's in the _hospital_ …" Eric was getting pissed off, he hadn't expected this reaction from Hyde. Sure, he knew Hyde was a hard ass but he also knew that deep down Hyde loved Jackie, _why is he being such a dick?_ "You need to get here Hyde, like now."

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Why would he go to someone who didn't even want him? He was sick of putting himself out there for her. "Look Forman, I'm sure Jackie is just being a drama queen. We all get colds, it's only the Jackie Burkharts of the world that need round the clock hospital care to get through them. I'll send a fruit basket okay man?"

"I somehow don't think a fruit basket will make her feel better about losing your baby Hyde, but whatever, I'll let you get back to your busy life" Eric said, about to hang up the phone.

 _Baby? What the fuck?_ "Eric! Wait, don't hang up…what are you talking about?"

 _That's more like it_ thought Eric. "Jackie's pregnant Hyde, with your baby. She started having pains and now she's bleeding…it's not looking good, I think she's gonna lose it."

"Fuck!" Hyde threw the book he was holding at the wall. "Where are you? Which hospital?" he asked.

"We're in Point Place, she's in room 106."Eric replied.

"I'm on my way" Hyde said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and coat and raced out of his office not even bothering to explain where he was going to April.

….

Hyde hated running, he despised all forms of exercise but the damn Camino was in his apartment building's car lot and he had to get to it. _Why the fuck do I walk to work?_ he thought as he ran down the busy Chicago streets. People kept getting in his way, further pissing him off and leading to numerous scowls directed at innocent passer bys.

The drive to Point Place was gonna be a long one, Hyde knew it. He started the Camino and floored it out of the lot hoping like hell no idiot got in his way. His eyes were on the road but his mind was in Point Place. He thought of her, lying on a hospital bed no doubt crying her eyes out. He silently cursed her for not telling him about the pregnancy, for if she had he could've been with her right now. Instead he was screaming up the highway praying no cops were nearby.

Hyde lit a cigarette and rolled down the window. Raindrops flicked him in the face and he was sure it was a form of punishment; some higher being was slapping him in the face with raindrops to punish him for being a prick to Jackie. _Yeah I get it_ the voice in his head cried as he rolled the window up, _I know I'm an idiot!_ But wasn't the shit he'd gone through over the holidays enough punishment for all the crap he'd done to her? He thought he'd paid the ultimate price for hurting her but it turns out the universe still had more in store for him. Now it wanted his baby.

 _A baby…a baby with Jackie._ It wouldn't have been so bad he figured, actually, it would've been no worse than bowling. Yeah they were young, and not technically together or even talking to each other but they would've sorted it out, surely? If Jackie had his kid she probably would've given him her phone number and that would've been a great start in mending their relationship.

 _You've already taken my parents and my girl away from me, please don't take my baby_ Hyde prayed, to who he didn't know, he just hoped something or someone heard him and let him have this one good thing in his life.

….

Eric read the last page of the magazine and tossed it onto the table. He couldn't believe women read that rubbish, but he did have to admit he'd learnt a lot about women over the last hour. He looked at the clock, 3pm. Jackie had been asleep since he'd come back from calling Hyde. He was pleased, it meant she wasn't crying and worrying.

He hadn't told her that Hyde was coming, he figured it would upset her even more. He hoped that by Hyde just turning up she would forget to be angry with him, even in her fragile state Eric knew Jackie could still unleash copious amounts of fury if pushed.

Jackie began to stir so Eric stood up and walked over to the bed. He noticed her shiver so he pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. He rubbed her back for a bit until she opened her eyes. "Thank you Eric" she whispered.

"Do you want anything else Jackie?" he asked. "It's 3 o'clock, you haven't eaten all day, you must be starving."

Jackie thought for a moment, contemplating whether food would make her feel any better. "Maybe I could do with a sandwich? But not from the hospital cafeteria, have you seen the food they serve up in there Eric? It's disgusting…no wonder people in hospital are sick" she stated.

"Aahh, yeah, I guess" Eric could think of many other reasons people in hospital were sick but he didn't want to get into it with Jackie right now. "I can go into town to that sandwich bar and get you something then? Is there anything else you want while I'm gone, a magazine or something?"

"Actually Eric, I wouldn't mind some Nancy Drew.."

"Nancy Drew? As in the books?" Eric asked confused.

"Yes Eric, what did ya think I meant? The person?" Jackie said annoyed. She wanted to be 17 again, curled up in bed reading Nancy Drew, it had to be better than being 22 and curled up in bed losing a baby. "There are still some of my old books in Donna's room, would you mind getting me a couple? Please?"

"Sure Jackie, I'll go have a look. Try and rest up for a bit, the doctor came in before and said you're scheduled for a scan later on this afternoon. I'll try and get back in time for it okay?" Eric said as he took his keys out of his pocket. He wasn't sure whether to give her a kiss or a hug goodbye, or whether to just pat her on the head, the whole situation was just so awkward. He settled on a wave and a nod and set off to find sandwiches and Nancy Drew.

…..

An hour later Jackie was in her hospital bed being wheeled down to radiography for a scan. The nurse walking next to her gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be okay dear" she said with a smile. Jackie could tell the smile was a sympathetic one and she could tell things were not going to be okay. The bleeding had gotten heavier over the course of the day and the pains in her stomach were getting worse.

 _Why me_ she thought as she looked up at the nurse. Jackie wondered if the nurse had ever in her life felt as horrible as she did right now. She was sure she was feeling every single negative emotion possible and she wished she could just go to sleep and never wake up.

She figured that this was her punishment. She was losing her baby because she had been a shallow bossy boss. The funny thing was, that until she had started bleeding she hadn't even realised how much she had actually wanted this baby. _That's always the way, just like with Steven, I didn't know how much I wanted him until the 'get off my boyfriend' incident and he broke up with me._

She had been able to talk her way out of losing Steven back then, but she couldn't talk her way into keeping this baby. Jackie knew it was gone, her punishment for being a bitch.

 _Please don't leave me little one,_ she cried in her head as the doors to radiography closed behind her, _my parents left me, your daddy left me, I won't cope if you leave me too._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Jackie took a deep breath. She looked over at the sonographer and doctor who were staring at a screen, neither of whom were showing any expression and it was frustrating her.

She exhaled. "Well? What can you see? Is my baby ok?" she asked, trying to lean up so that she could see the screen herself.

The doctor frowned. "Miss Burkhart, we've told you already, you need to hold your breath for longer than that so that we can try and establish if there is a heartbeat. Please try again." The doctor seemed to be getting impatient so Jackie took another deep breath.

The sonographer pushed the probe harder into Jackie's abdomen and held it in place while she pushed buttons on the machine in front of her. _Ouch_ thought Jackie, _that can't be good for the baby._ Her tummy hurt and she needed to go to the toilet so bad. She'd never drank that much water in one go, and coupled with the sonographer's probing, she was struggling to not relieve herself then and there.

She looked again at the doctor and the sonographer. Their facial expressions still revealed nothing as they stared at her baby on the screen.

 _Please be okay. I promise that if you're okay I'll be the best mom in the world to you._ It was her last chance to bargain for the life of her baby.

"Okay Miss Burkhart, you're free to breathe again" said the doctor as he reached to get himself a chair and pull it over to her bedside.

The sonographer took the probe off Jackie's stomach and handed her a towel to wipe away the gel which was smeared all over her stomach. "Wait" started Jackie, "I want to see the baby first, don't turn off the machine!" The sonographer just looked away and turned the screen off.

The doctor sat down and cleared his throat. "Miss Burkhart, I'm very sorry, but there is no heartbeat. It appears the foetus died at nine weeks."

Jackie felt pools of tears form in her eyes and the doctor's face became blurry. "Foetus? What do you mean foetus? It's my baby!" she cried. This could not be happening, this was not fair.

"I'm sorry, yes, your baby. Your baby doesn't have a heartbeat Miss Burkhart but is still attached to your uterine wall. We're going to admit you overnight and if you haven't fully miscarried by the morning we'll take you into theatre and remove what's left." The doctor tried to sound sympathetic but his words were fuzzy noises to Jackie.

She began sobbing loudly. "Please, try again" she said as she pulled up her hospital gown. "I'll hold my breath for longer…just try again."

The sonographer stood up and turned the main lights on. She motioned through the glass for the orderly to come and take Jackie back to her room.

"I'm sorry Miss Burkhart, but there's no use. We tried for 15 minutes to find a heartbeat but there isn't one. You're young, you can try again. These things just happen sometimes" the doctor said placing his hand on Jackie's hand as he stood up. "Now I'll prescribe you some painkillers to get you through the night and you're not to eat after 8pm in case we need to operate tomorrow. Try and get some rest tonight." All Jackie could do was watch through tear filled eyes as he walked out of the room followed quickly by the sonographer.

She pulled her gown back down and stared at the machine that had just revealed the fate of her baby. _I hate you….I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_ She had prayed, she had bargained, she had promised, but it had all been too little too late, by tomorrow morning she would have nothing left. Her pregnancy would be over.

The orderly tentatively moved towards the bed, obviously unsure how to proceed. Jackie rolled over onto her side and sobbed into her arm avoiding making any eye contact with the stranger. She closed her eyes and thought back to earlier that day. Why had she thought her life was crap then? Sure she was single and pregnant, but that wasn't the end of the world. She had been too busy focusing on life without Steven rather than imaging a life with her baby. But now her baby was gone, and she'd never felt more alone.

The bed started moving so Jackie pulled the hospital blanket over her shoulder and covered her face with her hands, she didn't want to see anyone. The ceiling lights shone through the gaps in her fingers and Jackie felt like her life was flashing before her eyes. _So many highs and lows_ she thought. Her parents leaving. Steven leaving. Her break ups with Kelso. Her disintegrating friendship with Donna before she had left for Chicago. They had all hurt and they had all dented her spirit in some way. But this, this was the worst. _This is the lowest of all the lows_.

…..

Hyde took a deep breath. He put his hand on the door handle and prepared himself for what was inside room 106. _Jackie…carrying my baby._ He exhaled and slowly entered the room. As he lifted his head he was met with empty space, no Jackie, not even a hospital bed. He looked around the room and spotted a handbag seemingly thrown on the ugly green hospital chair. It was Jackie's, Hyde remembered her carrying it around with her the day they had gone Christmas shopping together. She had moaned because she couldn't find her lip gloss in it, he had laughed and told her he wasn't surprised, it was filled with that much crap.

Hyde walked over to the chair, picked up the bag, and sat down. _Should I look through it? Should I try and find some sort of clue as to what Jackie's been up to?_ No, he couldn't do that, he prided himself on his honesty, he wasn't the type of guy to rifle through people's stuff. He ran his hand over the gold clasp before quickly putting the bag down on the floor next to him.

 _Where is she? What the fuck is going on?_ Hyde thought as he stood up and began walking around the small white room. He hated hospitals, so bare and impersonal. Sure he was no interior decorator but even he had managed to make a shitty place like his room in the basement look half decent. _I guess they just don't want people getting too comfortable_ _and hanging around._

He wondered where Forman was…and Mrs Forman for that matter. He was tempted to go and find Mrs Forman but just didn't know what to say to her. She wouldn't be too happy with him for knocking up his ex-girlfriend and he couldn't deal with that lecture today, _she can wait._

Hyde sighed as he walked over to the window and watched the rain pouring down. _God where is she?_ The tie around his neck seemed to be getting tighter, almost choking him in his anxious state, so he loosened it and undid his top button hoping for some relief. He knew that if he had to wait too much longer he'd be tempted to bolt, he was never good in situations that involved emotions. But he told himself he couldn't bolt today, he had to be here for Jackie, and their baby.

Just then the door burst open knocking Hyde out of his daydream and forcing him to turn around. He saw her, Jackie, curled up in a ball, hands covering her face. The orderly manoeuvred the bed into its spot and looked up at Hyde, giving him a small smile. Hyde's heart dropped, he knew this couldn't be good.

He cleared his throat and walked over to the bed as the orderly walked out of the room and closed the door. He couldn't help but notice how small Jackie looked. She'd always been small, but curled up like that on a hospital bed made her seem almost childlike.

Hyde wanted to reach out and touch her but he couldn't. What if she yelled at him? What if he made her feel even worse? Instead he kept his hands firmly buried in his pockets as he prepared himself to speak.

"Jackie" he whispered. "Jackie, what's going on?"

Jackie flinched at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice. She couldn't believe he was here, in her room. He was the last person she had expected to see. She moved her hands away from her face and clutched the thin blanket surrounding her. She couldn't look at him.

"Don't worry Steven, you're off the hook. The baby's dead." She felt her voice catch as she forced out the last words. Words that she herself didn't want to believe.

Hyde closed his eyes and clasped his hands together at the back of his neck. He wanted to throw something, he wanted to punch something. But he knew he had to compose himself, for Jackie. He wished he could just pick her up and hold her.

"Fuck Jackie, I'm so sorry….are you okay?" he asked as he stepped closer, slowly taking a hand out of his pocket.

"Okay? Are you kidding me? No _Hyde_ , I'm not okay." Jackie sat up as sharp stabbing pains shot through her abdomen, forcing her to hold her stomach. She had to go to the toilet so badly but was unsure if she could push past the pain to walk the few steps to her bathroom. She swung her legs over the bed and carefully placed her feet on the cold floor. With her eyes closed she attempted to stand up.

Hyde raced around the bed to Jackie's side. "God what are you doing, let me help you!" He tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him off with her shoulder and concentrated on making it to the toilet.

"You're in pain Jackie, I can see it, please let me help you." Hyde was pleading with her to let him in, he wanted to be there for her.

"Just leave me alone Steven, go home" Jackie said through her tears. She pushed the bathroom door open and went inside, not once looking at Hyde's face.

The pain was excruciating and Jackie felt paralyzed on the toilet. She tried sobbing quietly so that Hyde couldn't hear her but it wouldn't work, the pain in her stomach and the pain in her heart were too enormous to weep away.

Hyde stood with his head on the bathroom door listening to the sobs coming from the woman he loved. He felt a lump in his throat and his own eyes pool with tears. _I'm not gonna cry, not now._ He took his sunglasses off, hooking them into his shirt, while he wiped his eyes with his thumbs.

He knocked softly on the door. "Jackie, are you okay? Please open the door and let me help you." The sobbing quietened for a moment and Hyde prepared himself for the door to unlock. It didn't.

"I'm not leaving Jackie, and you can't stay in there forever. I want to be here for you." Hyde had his hand pressed firmly on the door. He closed his eyes. "I'm grieving too you know. I realise that I didn't know about the baby for as long as you did, but I wanted it y'know? I wanted a little Jackie/Hyde baby. I'm sad too babe, and I'm not going anywhere until we've talked. Please open the door."

Jackie sat on the floor in the bathroom holding her stomach and listening to Hyde's words. She could hear the sadness in his voice, a sadness that she felt throughout her whole body. She wanted to turn the lock and let him in, but she didn't want to deal with the Jackie/Hyde business right now. She _couldn't_ deal with the Jackie/Hyde business right now.

"Please Jackie" Hyde said in the softest voice Jackie had ever heard him use. Slowly, she reached across and turned the lock, giving Hyde the access he was desperate for. He immediately walked in, crouched down in front of her and scooped her up into his arms.

Straight away Jackie felt the warmth of Hyde's embrace and she couldn't help but relax in his arms. She had felt tense since she'd first arrived at the hospital but now she felt like she could finally let go a little. Someone else felt her heartbreak, she didn't have to face this ordeal all on her own.

Hyde stood up with Jackie in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. As he went to pull his arms away he felt Jackie tighten her grip on his arm. With no words said he climbed onto the bed, arms wrapped tightly around his girl. She buried her head into his chest and cried, just as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of tears trickle down his face.

…

Eric took a deep breath. He centered himself, an essential ritual performed by every Jedi before going in to battle. He had to call on all the Forces to help him with this mission for it would be a tricky one. He had to park the Cruiser, make it into the Pinciotti house, find Jackie's Nancy Drew books, and make it out again….all without Red seeing him.

 _You can do it Eric, you have good on your side, the Force is with you_ Eric told himself as he turned the engine off and let the car glide towards the Pinciotti's. He ducked down, opened the door, and crawled out of the car.

"Dork" a kid yelled as he biked past Eric.

"Sssshhhh!" Eric whispered back. If Red saw him he'd have his foot so far up Eric's ass there's no way Jackie would be getting her books, he couldn't risk a scruffy neighbour kid ruining his mission.

He ninja'd his way through the front yard, surprising even himself with his skills. _Alright! Sometimes it pays to be skinny n light on your feet!_

Once inside the Pinciotti's yellow and green kitchen he made a run for Donna's bedroom… although he was safe from Red he still didn't want to deal with Bob, he had to be quick.

 _Nancy Drew, Nancy Drew…if I was a Nancy Drew book where would I be?_ Eric immediately looked under Donna's bed. It was clear. He marvelled at the way girls could keep the space under their bed so tidy, although it had stayed pretty clean under his bed at his parents ever since Donna found his stash of playboys.

He checked Donna's desk, and reminisced over days gone by…days when Donna was leaving for college and wanted him all the time. _Oh if this desk could talk_ he chuckled to himself before remembering his mission.

 _The closet!_ Eric knew Donna was always shoving things in her closet. Yeah, the space under her bed was clean and tidy, but that was because all her crap was shoved in her closet. He pulled out soft toys, baseball mitts, a tennis racket and other pieces of junk before coming to a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a present. _She must've forgotten to give it to someone at Christmas time_ he thought as he pulled the note out of the bow and opened it. It was a letter written by Jackie for Hyde. Eric then noticed another letter, this time he recognised Hyde's writing on the envelope, the envelope that was addressed to Jackie.

Eric sat on the floor in his girlfriend's room holding the items in his hands. Items that didn't belong to him, or Donna.

 _Oh my god Donna, what the hell have you done?_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Just a short chapter to keep you going until I can post again. I saw on the traffic graph just how many people are reading this…Wow! I can't believe that so many people are still into T70S…yaaaay! Thanks again for reading x**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

Jackie lay with her head on Hyde's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was loud, strong, and evenly paced. She soon found herself getting angry…angry at Steven, angry at herself, angry at the doctor, and angry at the damn machine that couldn't find her baby's heartbeat.

"Why me Steven?" she whispered.

Hyde lifted his head off the pillow, Jackie's voice was so quiet he could barely hear her.

"Why what Jackie?" he whispered

"Why couldn't I have the baby? Why did _my_ baby have to be taken away from me?" She wasn't crying anymore, and she truly believed she had no tears left to cry.

"I don't know" Hyde said as he kissed the top of her head. "I guess these things happen, for what reason I don't know."

" _These things happen_ …ha! whatever….do you know that that's just what the doctor said? And y'know what, it brings me no comfort. Stupid clichés. Do you want to know what I think Steven? I think I'm being punished for all the bitchy things I've done in the past."

Hyde hated hearing her say that. If anyone was being punished it was him, she was just collateral damage.

"Jackie you're not a bitch, and _you_ are not being punished okay?" he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to provide her with some form of comfort. "It was just a really shitty thing that happened to a really good person. Hey, you never told me how far along you were, or how long you've known you were pregnant."

Jackie shifted her head a little, she hoped this line of conversation didn't lead straight to an argument. "I was 10 weeks along, I found out a few weeks ago."

"10 weeks? That was…" Hyde started.

"Yeah, the first night, after we met at the club….and before you ask, yes I was on the pill, I just hadn't been with anyone in so long I guess I got pretty casual about taking it…my bad." Jackie knew she sounded defensive, but she had to prepare herself for whatever was coming next.

"Wow, you were pregnant at Christmas time…" Hyde stopped moving his arm, blown away that Jackie had been pregnant with his child for that long. "I wish we'd known."

"Why? It was never gonna lead to anything…the baby's gone now" Jackie snapped.

The tears she thought were gone suddenly reappeared as she struggled to cope with where the talk was leading. "Speaking of gone, you should probably get going too, you have a long drive back to Chicago."

"Woah Jackie, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you" Hyde said. He knew she was pushing him away, and he could totally relate...when he felt at his lowest his first defence mechanism had always been to push people away. It scared him how alike he and Jackie really were.

Jackie looked out the same boring window for the hundredth time that day. The rain was still pouring down and her life was still crap, just like the weather. She felt like she had enough to deal with, she couldn't deal with extra 'Steven emotions'. He had left her and he had come back when he heard she was pregnant. But there wasn't going to be a baby so it was inevitable that he would leave again. _May as well be sooner rather than later._

"Look Steven, I appreciate you coming n all, but I'm in a lot of pain, and I'm bleeding, and I'm heartbroken, and I'm freakin' exhausted. I think its best you just leave okay?" she said as she watched the rain fall, waiting for him to make his escape.

Hyde rubbed his eyes and looked down at Jackie. She was so vulnerable, and so pained, he couldn't leave her...not now. It was then he noticed her wrist and the little bracelet on it, the one he'd bought her for Christmas. _She still wears it..she still thinks of me._ He hated begging, it was not his style, but he knew he had to let go of some of his pride.

"Jackie please….please let me stay here with you. We don't have to talk, I just want to look after you."

Jackie sat up. "My head and my emotions are all over the place right now…..I really don't want to take this out on you Steven, but I know I will" she said, sobbing. "So much has gone on between us, and we haven't even spoken since you took off at New Year's….I can't deal with all of that right now okay? I just need to get through the night."

Hyde watched the tears fall down Jackie's beautiful face and raised his thumb to wipe some away.

 _God I hate it when she cries._

"But Jackie, what's happened today has happened to _both_ of us babe... we need to be together, we need to get through this _together_. The other shit doesn't matter right now." He tried to hold her but she pulled away.

"But it still matters to me Steven... every time I look at you I think of how I felt on New Year's Day, and how I felt when I found out I was pregnant. Do you know I wished the baby away? I wished it away because of what had happened between us! I am a horrible person and I got what I deserved." Jackie brought her legs up into her arms and buried her face into her knees.

Hyde couldn't believe their stupid fight on New Year's Eve had led to this.

 _Fuck I wish I could go back._

"Jackie, you didn't wish the baby away. It's not your fault. If you think about it, wishes are bullshit…I know for a fact that you wished for a unicorn once, and did you ever get one of those?" Jackie shook her head. Hyde continued "so how then do you think you, Jackie Burkhart, had the power to wish away a baby….a baby with my genes no less?"

Jackie shrugged. She knew he was probably right, but it still didn't take away the guilt she was feeling….or the sadness, or the anger…. _why is this happening?_

"I don't know what to do Steven…I don't know how I'll ever feel better" she whispered into her knees.

Hyde moved down the bed to where she was sitting and put his arms around her. He put his head into her hair and breathed in the familiar scent of strawberries that he'd missed so much.

"I don't know how, or when, you'll feel better Jackie, but let me be here to help you. We won't talk about any old shit okay? We're just gonna get through this…I promise."

He relaxed when he felt Jackie nod into her knees. It was a small victory, but he was gonna take it.

…..

Eric made his way to the entrance of the hospital wondering how the hell he was going to explain the items in his hands to Hyde and Jackie. He couldn't even explain them to himself. _What the hell was Donna thinking?_

He had seen the El Camino parked in the hospital carpark, an observation that brought with it mixed emotions. On the one hand, he knew Jackie needed Hyde right now; on the other hand, he knew Hyde would explode when he found out Donna had meddled in his relationship with Jackie. The words Hyde had yelled in rage at Christmas time kept ringing through Eric's mind…the gang's meddling had broken up Hyde and Jackie's relationship. If it wasn't true back then, it sure as hell was true now, Eric thought.

As he approached the entrance way to the hospital Eric heard a familiar voice. A voice he didn't want to hear right now.

"Eric, wait up! How's she doing?" called Donna.

Eric glanced over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend running towards him waving her arms. He kept walking into the hospital, quickening his pace so as to avoid a showdown in public.

He walked down the main corridor hoping to make it to Jackie's room before Donna caught up with him.

"Eric, slow down! What the hell? Didn't you see me back there?" Donna panted as she grabbed Eric's shoulder. "How's Jackie?"

Eric turned around slowly, his face void of expression. Donna looked at him briefly before her gaze dropped down to the contents of his hands.

She gasped, unsure how she was going to get out of this one.

"So you've been going through my stuff I see? I thought you were here helping your dad and Jackie…but no, you had time to rummage through my room! What were you looking for Eric?" she snarled, her face growing pinker with every word she spoke.

"Well Donna, I was actually looking for Jackie's Nancy Drew books for her. She asked me to go to your room at Bob's and find them. Now you can imagine my surprise when I found these buried deep in your closet" Eric was pissed, Donna could tell.

"I, um, I had those because, I um…" Donna was lost for words. How could she explain to Eric, the most loyal and honest guy out, that she had done such a devious thing.

"Donna I am all ears, so just spit it out" he said, growing impatient.

"Look Eric, the truth is, I just don't think those two are right for each other. He treated her like crap the whole time they were together, and he continued to treat her like crap when they were broken up. I was a shit friend to her when Sam was around, so I decided to make amends" Donna righteously explained.

"Oh okay, that makes perfect sense, come on, let's go see them" Eric said sarcastically. " _Donna, are you freaking kidding me?!_ Who the hell died and made you God? You had no right to meddle in their relationship. Hyde is gonna _kill you_ ….no, you know what? He's probably gonna kill _me_ coz he won't hit a girl…"

"Eric, calm down, they don't need to know about this. Just give me the stuff, I'll get rid of them properly this time." Donna put her hands out, expecting to be given Hyde and Jackie's letters to each other.

Eric looked at her astonished and pulled the contents of his hands to his chest.

"I don't even know you anymore" he said softly as he turned around and started making his way toward Jackie's room. "I'm giving these to Jackie and Hyde."

Donna was two steps behind him pleading with him not to tell them. As they got to the room they could see Jackie and Hyde through the window in the door. Jackie was sitting on Hyde's lap with tears streaming down her face. Hyde was leaning back on the wall stroking Jackie's hair and planting little kisses on her forehead.

"Look at them Eric, they're devastated…you can't do this to them right now."

"Watch me" Eric said as he swung the door open and walked inside.

….


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Eric stood by the door and shifted his feet uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to the grieving couple. He heard the sound of Donna's footsteps running down the hospital corridor and he was pleased she chose to flee rather than make this situation any more difficult.

Hyde looked over at his friend standing nervously by the door.

"Hey Forman, everything okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah Hyde everything's fine….what about you guys though? How was the scan?" Eric had already figured by the distraught look on Jackie's face that the scan had not gone well, but he still had to ask.

Hyde just shook his head while Jackie remained silent.

Eric ran his hand through his hair. "Oh man guys, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do you know I'm here for you guys right?" He didn't know if now was the right time to tell them about Donna's deception but he could see Hyde eyeing up the things he had in his hand.

"Eric, did you get Nancy Drew?" Jackie whispered from her spot on Hyde's lap.

"Yeah Jackie I did, I brought you two of them, I hope they're the ones you like" Eric walked towards the bed and held out the books to Jackie. He could feel Hyde's eyes burning a hole through his hand.

"Hey Forman can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Hyde asked, gently lifting Jackie off of him and laying her on the bed.

Eric nodded.

"I won't be long Jackie" Hyde said as he kissed her forehead and made his way to the door. "C'mon Forman."

Once in the corridor Hyde crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What you got there Eric? Is there a reason you're holding the letter I wrote to Jackie?" he asked.

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, there was no getting out of this now.

"Hyde, look…I went to find Jackie's books in Donna's old room and I found these hidden in the closet…Jackie never got the letter man, Donna must've taken it before she woke up that morning" he explained. "Jackie thought you had done a runner to LA, actually, I even thought you'd done a runner."

Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glared at Eric and then at the people walking aimlessly down the corridor.

"What the _fuck_ Forman?" he growled in a low tone, surprising even himself at his sudden consideration of those around him. "Are you telling me that for the last 6 weeks Jackie has thought I'm an asshole who just bailed on her… _again_?"

"Um yeah. Yeah Hyde, that's exactly what I'm saying. But look man, the truth is out now, we can sort this mess." Eric put his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Hyde shrugged it off and took a step closer to him, so that they were literally face to face.

"No Eric" he snarled. "We cannot sort this now…Jackie is trying to deal with losing the baby and she made me fucking promise that we wouldn't talk about 'our shit', I can't bring this up now."

Eric felt Hyde's breath on his face and saw the anger in his eyes. He was scared.

"Ok, maybe it can't be sorted _right now,_ but it can be sorted. I'm sorry Hyde, I'm so sorry for what Donna's done" he said as he took a step back, craving some space.

"Don't even say her fucking name to me Forman, you're girlfriend has really done it this time and I don't wanna see her, or hear about her right now." Hyde looked at the hospital room and knew he had to get back in there and be with Jackie. "I gotta go see if Jackie's ok, don't say a word about this got it?"

Eric nodded as he followed Hyde back into the room. Once inside he discretely placed the box and letters under his jacket on the chair. He watched as Hyde sat down next to Jackie on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. He could see the love those two shared, he had _always_ been able to see the love they shared. They were good for each other and it puzzled him that Donna couldn't see that.

"Steven, could you please read me some Nancy Drew?" Jackie asked sleepily. Eric smiled knowing exactly what his friends answer would be.

"Um, Jackie, as much as I'd love to do that for you, I can't. My brain just doesn't register that crap and transfer it to my mouth" Hyde said with a smirk. He knew Jackie was going through a rough time, but he still couldn't read that girly shit.

"Oh Steven you meanie. Well can you at least go and get Kirsty's car from the Hub? She'll kill me if something happens to it, visiting time is nearly over anyway."

Hyde leant down and kissed her cheek as she lay her head on the pillow. She smiled at him, he liked to see her smile.

"That I can do Jackie. I'll take it to the Forman's okay?" he stroked her face and kissed her again. "You're gonna be alright, just get some rest tonight n I'll be back first thing in the morning yeah?"

"Thank you Steven, I hope you get some sleep tonight too" she whispered, enjoying the gentle kisses he was peppering all over her face. "I'm sure Eric will read to me for a bit, won't you Eric?"

Eric cleared his throat and racked his brain for a good excuse to _not_ read girly stories to the devil but as soon as he saw Hyde raise an eyebrow and glare at him he knew he had no choice.

"Yeah of course I'll read to you for a bit Jackie, I have no plans" he said as he picked up the books.

"Cool, well I'll catch you up at home later Forman, and I'll see _you_ in the morning" Hyde said to Jackie as he flicked her chin.

He grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door. _God I need a smoke_ he thought. He had decided today was pretty much the shittiest day he he'd had, and he'd had some _really_ shitty days in his lifetime.

"Hyde, wait!"

Hyde turned around to see Forman running after him.

"What's up Forman? Shouldn't you be helping Nancy solve her mystery right now?"

"Ah yeah, I should, but I just wanted to give you this now, in case you're asleep when I get home" Eric said as he handed Hyde the box and note. "It was in Donna's closet, with your letter to Jackie…this ones from Jackie to you."

Hyde took the box and ran his hand over the bow. He looked up at Eric before turning and walking out the door into the cold Wisconsin night.

…..

Eric pulled the hospital chair closer to Jackie's bed and opened the book, preparing himself to read. He hoped she'd fall asleep after a few pages, he felt a headache coming on and it had been a long day in the life of Eric Forman.

Before he could read one word Jackie spoke.

"Eric, how did Steven seem to you?" she asked.

He didn't quite know how to answer her question, he didn't want to tell her that he'd never seen his friend filled with so much rage.

"He seemed sad Jackie, sadder than I've ever seen him" he answered as he ran his finger over the top of the page.

Jackie snuggled under the covers, noticing how much colder she felt without Steven next to her.

"Yeah he did didn't he? I'm pleased you called him Eric, thank you."

"Don't mention it, he had to be here, I knew you'd need him" Eric didn't expect thanks, he didn't want thanks…he couldn't help but feel some responsibility for what Donna had done.

"Yeah, I guess I do need him…..but I just can't help wondering how long he's gonna hang around for, y'know? I don't want to get used to him being here, I can't let myself depend on him" Jackie said sadly as she played with the bracelet on her wrist.

Eric watched Jackie, knowing this was the perfect time to show her the letter. He knew he'd promised Hyde he wouldn't, but he'd also promised Hyde that he wouldn't tell people that he watched Little House on the Prairie. If Hyde could get over that, he'd surely get over this, especially if it meant he had another shot with Jackie.

He shut the book and took the letter from under his jacket. "Jackie, I know that you think Hyde left you on New Year's Day, but he didn't."

Jackie looked at Eric, confusion etched all over her tired looking face.

"Well, I mean, he did leave, he did go to LA, but not like you thought he did. He didn't leave because he was pissed off at you, he had to go, for work. Here, he left you a letter" Eric said as he passed Jackie the envelope.

"I don't get it? Why haven't I seen this before?" Jackie reached out and took the envelope from Eric, her heart pounding. She wasn't sure that she wanted to read it, not now, not after what she'd been through today. She studied her name, written in Hyde's messy handwriting on the front of the envelope, and then shoved it back into Eric's hand.

Eric was shocked, he thought Jackie would've torn into the letter and devoured every word.

"Don't ask me why Jackie, because I honestly don't know, but Donna took the letter. I found it in her room at Bob's today when I was looking for your books. You need to read it, you need to know that Hyde didn't do what you think he did."

Jackie sighed as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Can you read it to me? Please?"

"Jackie, c'mon, we both know what Hyde would do if he knew I read this _out loud_ to you? He'd freakn kill me!" cried Eric as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Eric, you are meant to be reading to me remember…Nancy Drew…Steven's letter…does it really matter? Now hurry up!" Jackie demanded.

"God Jackie, I'm pleased to see your devilish tendencies haven't been lost forever" Eric said as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He cleared his throat. _Hyde is gonna kill me_.

"Okay, here goes" Eric started.

" _Jackie,"_

"Wait" interrupted Jackie, "does it really just say 'Jackie? No 'dear', or 'my lovely'?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "It literally just says Jackie okay? I'm reading word for word."

"Okay Eric, no need to snap….you may continue."

" _Hey man, WB called and has ordered me to go to LA to meet a band. I'm on the 11.45 flight out there and I can't fuckn wake you up. I've thought about putting you in a cold shower but I kinda like living and don't wanna die today."_

Jackie giggled, she soooo would've killed him if he had thrown her in a cold shower.

" _I'll be back in 3 days. I reckon you should stay here and wait for me, that way I can phone you (you still haven't given me your home number y'know). Get the key to the place off Eric and make sure those idiots have gone before I get back…you're in charge. Oh hey, I'm gonna stay at Kelso's so you could phone me if you like?"_

"He didn't have my phone number Eric, and he wanted me to stay at his place…oh my god" Jackie whispered, the realisation that Hyde hadn't left her felt like a slap on the face.

Eric looked at her, he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He continued reading.

" _Hey, about last night, I'm sorry for swearing at you and making you mad. I don't wanna fight with you babe. You said I never apologise for the shitty things I've done to you, but I want you to know that I will spend my life showing you how sorry I am. I wish you would wake up so that I could show you now._

"Ewww" Eric threw in.

 _I hope you know how I feel about you babe. You are no worse than bowling and I recently decided I love bowling."_

"What is it with you two and bowling?" Eric asked Jackie.

"Shut up Eric! Steven just told me he loves me and you're ruining it!" she snapped.

"Fiiine…."

" _I think I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone. I'll call you tonight._

 _Steven x_

 _P.S. No one sees this letter Jackie, I MEAN IT!_

 _P.P.S. I hope you can get all that make up off my fucking pillow case"_

Eric let out a chuckle at the last line, especially when he saw Jackie roll her eyes. He folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope.

"Thank you Eric" Jackie said softly.

"Stop thanking me Jackie, it's not normal" Eric said, trying to lift the sombre mood that had descended on the room. "Do you want me to read your book now?"

Jackie needed to be alone, she needed to think. "No, it's okay, I think I might try n get some sleep now. I really appreciate everything you've done for me today though dork."

"That's the second time I've been called that today, I'm starting to get a complex!" Eric said as he put his jacket on.

Jackie smiled. "I'm sure your complex began forming long before today."

Eric touched her hand before making his way to the door. "I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

Jackie nodded at the skinny boy and watched as he walked out. She lay her head down and put her hand back over her stomach. The pain was still there but the painkillers Kitty had given her earlier were helping numb the pain.

She thought of Steven. She thought of Donna. _How could you do this to me Donna?_ Jackie couldn't help but feel that things may have been different had she read the note on New Year's Day. Well she knew things between her and Hyde would've been completely different….but maybe she wouldn't have lost the baby? No, she couldn't let herself blame Donna for that.

But she sure as hell was gonna blame her for everything else.

….

Hyde drove to the Hub at a considerably slower speed than usual. In fact, he decided he could've walked there at a quicker pace and it was doing his head in.

"Slowly round this bend Steven, it's easy to lose control when the roads are wet" said the old man sitting next to him.

"Yes Red, I've been driving a long time y'know? Never had an accident either may I add." Hyde was surprised Red was so willing to come and get Kirsty's car with him. It was hard enough for Red to get up and change the TV channel for himself, therefore doing something like this to help one of the kids was virtually unheard of.

"Yeah well there's always a first time for everything, especially when your mind isn't completely on the road" Red said. "Speaking of your mind, ah, are you doing okay son? Kitty called, she told me what happened today.

 _Aahhhh, there it is_ thought Hyde. "I'm ok Red, thanks for asking. Jackie isn't so good. To be expected I suppose" he said rather uncomfortably. He loved Red like a father but they were one and the same; they didn't do emotions.

"Yes, it's ah, hard, it's hard for women when they lose a baby like that. You know, Kitty actually lost a baby about a year before she had Eric."

Hyde was surprised, he didn't know that.

"She needed a lot of looking after Steven, I had to tread carefully. So what I'm saying to you is, don't be a dumbass, don't screw this up. Be kind to the girl and show her that you're there for her ok?"

Hyde kept his eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Yeah Red, I hear what ya saying."

"You and Jackie have been through so much in your lives and it's not fair that you have to go through this right now. Steven, life isn't fair, but of all people the two of you should know that. That's how I know you'll both get over this, but I think you should try and deal with it together son." Red was surprising himself at what was coming out of his mouth. Perhaps being covered head to toe in paint earlier that day and breathing in the fumes had messed a bit with his brain?

"I know that Red, and that's what I'm trying to do. Jackie will be alright yeah? I mean, if Mrs Forman got through it, Jackie will?" Hyde needed some hope; hope that the spark in Jackie's eyes he'd always adored would return.

"Yes she'll be fine" Red said as Hyde pulled into the Hub carpark. "It took some time but Kitty came right again. Then she had Eric. I still think losing that baby is why she's always mollycoddled him" Red suddenly remembered what his idiot son had done earlier in the day. "Damn Eric, wait til I see that boy later!"

Hyde laughed, he couldn't wait to see what Red had in store for Forman when he finally decided to show his face. He knew it would involve a foot and an ass, and he knew he'd enjoy watching every moment.

"Hey, thanks Red, really appreciate you coming to get the car, and y'know, for the talk n whatever" Hyde said as he handed Red Kirsty's car keys.

Red looked at Hyde puzzled. "I don't need those keys Steven. _I'm_ not driving that piece of crap home" he said gesturing to the lone corolla sitting in the dark parking lot. "She's your girlfriend, or whatever she is to you, therefore that car is your problem. Now get out so that I can get home and watch some TV."

"Dammit" Hyde mumbled under his breath as he got out of the Camino.

Red scooted over the bench seat with a sly smile on his face. "Good boy" he said with his arm hanging out the window. "Oh, and Steven, why the hell is that stupid chain hanging out of your pocket? It looks ridiculous, are you high?"

"Nah Red" Hyde said walking back over to the window. "It's connected to my lighter see? It's for practical reasons, so I don't lose my fancy lighter. It also just happens to look real cool too" he smirked while showing Red his lighter.

"For one son, why the hell do you need a lighter? I've told you more than once about the dangers of smoking. For two, are you _that_ careless that you can't look after something unless it is physically connected to you at all times? That is the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever heard! If you care that much about something you just take care of it, you don't chain it to yourself you dumbass!" Red shook his head and rolled up the window. He started the El Camino and drove out of the parking lot. Hyde couldn't help but notice that Red was driving at a much quicker speed than he'd permitted Hyde to drive.

Hyde got into the Corolla and started it up, Red's words, all of them, spinning in his head. He had to be there for Jackie and he had to try for another shot with her. But if they did get back together he knew he had to drop his possessive, jealous shit. He couldn't chain her to him, he just had to wise up and treat her how she deserves to be treated.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I don't own the lyrics to Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar.**

 **And again, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

Hyde loved sitting in his favourite chair in the basement, it reminded him of a simpler time, much like the Little House on the Prairie did. The shitty chair, the shitty old couch, the shitty basement, held so many memories of a life that seemed to have all but disappeared. Fez and Kelso were no longer in town. Eric was in Madison. Jackie was in a hospital bed. And Donna, well Donna was just a bitch. In Hyde's eyes the 'gang' was over, their childhood was over. All that remained were the memories and the basement.

Part of him wished he could go back to those simpler days when he was with Jackie and hanging out with his friends. They were mostly good times, everyone was pretty happy, life was good. But intertwined with those happy times were also crap times, and the crap times were usually caused by him being a dick. He hadn't been the best boyfriend to Jackie and he'd let his insecurities destroy their relationship, but hell, he was 18, hardly a mature adult making wise decisions.

His friends hadn't helped the situation either, always giving him shit about her, always pointing out her bad points. He already knew she was shallow and self-centered, he didn't need those idiots reminding him every two seconds. But he understood why she was the way she was, it was the same reason he was cocky and arrogant….if you don't try and love yourself who else is gonna love you? He knew him and Jackie shared something no one else could ever understand, because they knew what it was like to be abandoned by the people who were never supposed to give up on you; your parents.

Hyde stood up off his chair and walked into his old room at the back of the basement. He picked up the box which was sitting on his bed and untied the bow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside. The last time Jackie had left a box on his bed was when he was with Sam and she'd returned his Led Zep t-shirt. That had crushed him. He'd taken it as a symbol that whatever they'd once had was fully over.

He took a deep breath and opened the box, his heart dropping when he saw the album he'd bought her for Christmas laying there. _Fuck, why does she always return my presents?_ He took the record out and threw it on the dusty chair before noticing the charm bracelet still sitting in corner of the box. _Huh?_ Hyde couldn't understand why she'd give him a bracelet that she knew he hated. He threw the bracelet onto the chair with the record and lay down on his bed. He wasn't gonna sleep tonight. He needed some film.

Hyde stood up to get his tin off the shelf, kicking some paper on the ground as he did so. He bent down to pick it up, his heart skipping a beat when he realised it was a note from Jackie. _Please say something I wanna hear_ he thought as he sat back down on the bed to read it.

 _Dear Steven,_

 _I am so sorry for what I said last night…I just hope I'm not too late. I want you here, with me. I know I can let go of the past and I'm proving it by giving you the bracelet. I don't want it anymore Steven, all I want is you._

 _Please listen to the lyrics of the song too….it's everything I want to say to you._

 _I am leaving the ball in your court and I hope with all my heart I hear from you soon._

 _I love you._

Hyde couldn't hold back the smile that had crept over his face as he read the note. _She still loved me, even when she thought I'd bailed on her._

He wondered why that even surprised him, because if there was one thing he'd always admired about Jackie it was her willingness to forgive. She'd forgiven him for numerous shitty things in the past; the nurse, not going to her graduation party, Vegas….She'd forgiven him even when he hadn't been able to forgive himself. Jackie was loyal to the bitter end, to all of her friends, even when they treated her like crap.

Hyde picked up the record he'd discarded only a few moments earlier and placed it on the record player. He'd never bothered listening to the words of this song but now he was filled with anticipation He watched the record spin and anxiously tapped his foot. _Come on….._

 _We are young_

 _Heartache to heartache we stand_

 _No promises, no demands_

 _Love is a battlefield_

 _We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

 _Searchin' our hearts for so long_

 _Both of us knowing_

 _Love is a battlefield_

As Hyde listened to the chorus the words already began to make sense. They had been told by their friends that their relationship was wrong and in the beginning he hadn't cared, he wished he'd kept that mind set throughout their whole relationship.

 _You're beggin' me to go then makin' me stay_

 _Why do you hurt me so bad_

 _It would help me to know_

 _Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had_

 _Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why_

 _But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_

It hurt Hyde to hear those words….he had been up and down with Jackie, never quite giving her the reassurances she needed. But she loved him anyway, she would never have left him had he just told her to stay.

 _We are young_

 _Heartache to heartache we stand_

 _No promises, no demands_

 _Love is a battlefield_

 _We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

 _Searchin' our hearts for so long_

 _Both of us knowing_

 _Love is a battlefield_

 _We're losing control_

 _Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside_

 _And when all this gets old, will it still feel the same_

 _There's no way this will die_

 _But if we get much closer, I could lose control_

 _And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

 _We are young_

 _Heartache to heartache we stand_

 _No promises, no demands_

 _Love is a battlefield_

Hyde listened to the song three more times. He closed his eyes, imagining Jackie dancing and singing it that night at the club and again at Christmas time. He wished he'd paid more attention to the lyrics then, and he found it quite ironic that he had actually bought her a song that completely summed up their relationship. He had been a fool to ever doubt how much she loved and needed him, he just needed to surrender to her, and show her that he loves and needs her just as much.

…

Donna wiped a tear from her eye and buttoned up her pyjama top. It had been a quiet night in the Pinciotti house. Bob and Midge were away visiting relatives and Eric hadn't stopped by. She knew she shouldn't have expected him to, but part of her had hoped he would.

She'd heard the Cruiser pull into the Forman's driveway a few hours earlier and had watched Eric from her kitchen window. He had tried to open the sliding door but it was locked. He'd knocked and when Hyde had come to the door he stood there smirking with his arms folded. Eric had motioned for Hyde to unlock the door but Hyde continued to just stand there. Donna had seen Red sneak up behind Eric with the garden hose and she couldn't help but giggle. He'd told her about the paint fiasco so she knew he'd be getting some sort of punishment from Red, she just didn't expect to have front row seats as it was handed out.

Eric screamed when he felt the ice cold water pelt his back and then screamed even louder when Hyde burst outside and started tipping a full sack of Kitty's flour all over him. He begged for mercy but his cries fell on deaf ears as Red and Hyde continued on with their task, the enjoyment they were feeling evident to all.

Donna couldn't help but notice though that Hyde didn't look like he was enjoying it as much as he usually would've. His eyes were uncovered, obviously not wanting to get his glasses destroyed by the sticky flour and water substance, and from her spot on the kitchen counter she could see that he looked pained. She felt a pang of guilt wash over her as she realised she contributed to that pain. She had made two friends utterly miserable and had maybe caused them to lose their baby.

 _What if all this stress was the reason Jackie miscarried?_

Donna climbed into bed and decided she had to make things right somehow, but for someone who had always prided herself on her brains, even she didn't know how on earth she was going to do that.

…..

Jackie looked at the clock. 9.30am. Visiting hours began half an hour ago and Hyde still wasn't there. She had gone for a scan at 8 that morning and was told that her baby was still inside her so she would indeed be having surgery that morning. The operation was scheduled for 10, she wished Hyde would hurry up.

Jackie reached down to the end of the bed and got the extra blanket that Kitty had left for her during the night. She wrapped it around her shoulders, trying desperately to warm herself up. She had been shivering since she had woken up this morning and she didn't know why. Was it because she was cold? Or nervous? Or sad? All she knew was that she'd never shivered so much in her whole life and she wanted it to stop.

The door opened and she quickly looked over, hoping to see her scruffy ex-boyfriend. She wasn't disappointed.

"Steven, where have you been? I thought you'd be here ages ago" she said. She knew she sounded desperate but at that moment she honestly didn't care.

"Sorry babe, I just had to make a stop on my way here. How's it going? Have you seen the doctor yet?" Hyde asked as he took his jacket off and made his way over to her. He was surprised at how eager Jackie was to see him, very _nicely_ surprised.

Jackie shuffled over so that Hyde could sit next to her. She wanted him close, she needed his warmth.

"The baby is still in there" she said sadly. "I'm going into surgery at 10."

Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie noticing that her teeth were chattering and her whole body was shaking. He squeezed her tightly and tried to warm her.

"Oh man, that blows." He didn't know what to say. "I'm not surprised though."

Jackie looked up at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well Jackie, think about it….you are the most determined person I know. There's no way your baby would've given up easily" Hyde said.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, and you're the most stubborn man I know. With my determination and your stubbornness of course our baby tried to hang on." It warmed her heart a little to think of her baby as a little fighter, but then she remembered that the baby didn't have a heartbeat, and would soon be gone. "Steven, what do you think will happen to the baby's soul or whatever?"

Hyde thought for a while. He wasn't a believer in heaven and all that, but he liked to think of their baby going somewhere good. "You know what I think Jackie? I think the baby's soul will go somewhere cool and hang out for a bit, then when the time's right it'll come back to us…ya get what I mean?"

"So this same baby will come back?" Jackie asked. Hyde nodded. "I like the sound of that Steven…I don't want anyone else to be parents to our baby."

"Nobody else could handle being parents to our kid Jackie" Hyde laughed as he took Jackie's hand and kissed it. "Hey, I've got something for you" he said as he dug around in his jacket pocket.

"Ooooohhh, a present?" Jackie asked through her shivers.

"A present" Hyde confirmed. He pulled out a small box and gave it to her before wrapping his arms back around her.

"Jewellry…I like" Jackie said as she opened the box.

It was a little charm, a baby rattle charm. Tears sprang in her eyes as she pulled it out and held it. "It's beautiful Steven, but I gave you my bracelet remember?" she whispered.

Hyde pulled Jackie's charm bracelet out of his pocket. "Yeah I know, but you need to take it back. I figure you..we…need to remember this baby, and the charm can be a way of remembering her or him. We'll get it onto this bracelet, I'm sure of it" he said as he tried finding a space on the bracelet.

Jackie was touched beyond words. Her heart was broken over losing the baby but Steven was going above and beyond to try and help her mend it. She looked at the beautiful charm in her hand and then at Steven.

"Steven, I don't want this charm on that bracelet. I want it to have its own bracelet. Do you think it'd fit on this one?" she said, gesturing to the bracelet Hyde had bought her for Christmas.

"We'll make it fit" Hyde said, staring straight into Jackie's eyes. He gave her a soft peck on the lips as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. God he wished he could take her pain away.

"Jackie, Steven? It's time to go" Kitty said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the sad couple.

"Okay Mrs Forman" Hyde said as he reluctantly pulled away from Jackie and stood up.

Two orderlies arrived to wheel Jackie out of the room and Mrs Forman explained to Steven that Jackie should be back in an hour. He stood in the empty room, holding Jackie's bracelets and charm and remembered the song he'd listened to the night before. He quickly turned around and ran down the hall. He caught up to Kitty and Jackie and called for the orderlies to wait.

"Steven? What's the matter?" Jackie asked, concerned.

Hyde bent down so that his face was right by hers. He wiped the tears from her face and stroked her hair.

"I wanted to tell you something" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you Jackie. I really love you." It had taken him years to admit to himself just how much she meant to him and now he really needed her to know how he felt.

The tears streamed down Jackie's face upon hearing the words she'd always longed to hear from him.

"I love you too Steven" she whispered before disappearing into the operating room, leaving Hyde standing alone in an empty corrider.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Only one more chapter left after this one…hooray! Will be up tomorrow x**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

Hyde ordered himself a coffee and went to find a quiet table in the busy hospital cafeteria. It'd only been 10 minutes since Jackie had gone into theatre and he knew it was gonna be a long wait. He'd thought of going out to the Camino to take the edge off with some film but decided against it; he needed a clear head when Jackie got out of surgery. He immediately regretted that decision when the chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat down.

"What the fuck do you want Donna?" he said, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Hyde, um, how's Jackie? I went to go see her but her room was empty"

Hyde watched as Donna fidgeted nervously with her hands. _Good job_ he thought.

"Jackie is not your concern, I suggest you leave."

"C'mon Hyde, Jackie's my friend. I just wanna see that she's okay."

"You gave up your rights as Jackie's friend the minute you stole the letter I wrote her. She, actually w _e,_ don't need you in our lives Donna. Just get outta here and go find someone else's life to screw up" he said through gritted teeth. He did not need Donna's shit, especially not today.

Donna put her head in her hands, regretting the day she had decided to screw around with Hyde and Jackie's relationship. "Hyde, you gotta believe me, I'm so _so s_ orry for what I did. If I could go back and change it I would….I just wanna be here for Jackie, for both of you."

Hyde didn't believe a word of it. "It's too late man, what's done is done, and I'll never forget what you did. I don't get why you did it…like, were you jealous? Did you just hate seeing me and Jackie happy? Or did you despise us that much that you had to fuck with us? Whatever your sick reasoning was, or is, I'm done man, I'm so done with you."

Donna looked up at Hyde and knew he deserved some sort of explanation, she just hoped it didn't make him even madder.

"Look Hyde, I'll tell you why I did it. Jackie and I have been friends for a long time right? But over the last couple of years I've thought about our friendship and how I treated her…I was a shit friend Hyde, you know that, I know that. I would laugh at her behind her back, I would never take her problems seriously…..I mocked her dude, I just _sucked_. How I treated her when Sam came, well, that just takes the cake. I guess when I realised you two were back together it all hit home, and I wondered how she could forgive you for how you'd treated her. But I guess what I was really trying to understand was how she could forgive _me_ , for how I'd treated her."

Hyde cut in, quite surprised by Donna's words which appeared to echo his own thoughts. "Because that's what Jackie does man, she forgives."

"Yeah she does. Sometimes way too easily" Donna said softly. "I didn't want her getting hurt again Hyde, I didn't want her becoming our joke again, not when she was so happy in Chicago with her new life. I wanted to protect her."

Hyde took a sip of his coffee and finally looked at Donna. "I can relate" was all he said. It sucked, but he could fucking understand why Donna did what she did. He probably would've done the same damn thing if he was her.

"So, where does this leave us?" Donna asked.

Hyde sighed. "Well, Jackie's in surgery for another 40 minutes and I could really do with a cigarette. You got one of those Big Red?" he asked as he stood up and pushed his chair under the table.

Donna smiled. "As a matter of fact I do" she said following him outside.

The relief that washed over Donna at that very moment was enormous. She didn't know why Hyde had been so cool about everything, but he was, and that was enough for her. She just hoped Jackie and Eric would be the same.

….

Jackie opened her eyes and saw two unicorns staring straight at her. She wondered if she'd died on the operating table and gone to heaven.

"Kelso." She heard Steven's voice from across the room.

"Huh?" she asked, trying to lift her head.

"The unicorns are from Kelso, the flowers, balloons and other crap are from Fez. They had them delivered" Hyde explained as he walked over to her and sat down on the ugly green chair by her bed.

"Oh that's nice" Jackie said, still feeling sleepy from the anaesthetic.

"Hey and this beauty is from your mom" he smirked. God he hated Pam. He actually hated her more than his own mom; at least his mom didn't pretend to care.

Jackie opened one eye to see what her mother had sent. She'd kinda hoped her mom would make an appearance; it's silly what one hopes.

She groaned. "God I hate fruit baskets."

Hyde quietly laughed, remembering that only yesterday he had thought of sending her one.

"Yeah, they're pretty tacky I guess. How are you feeling anyway? Mrs Forman said we can leave here in a couple of hours" he said, setting the fruit basket down behind the stupid stuffed unicorns.

"I'm just tired, I'm not sore or anything. God it'll be good to get home, although I don't know that I'm up to driving yet" Jackie said, finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah you look real tired" Hyde stroked Jackie's cheek and watched her try to open her eyes again. "You're not driving back to Chicago either, Forman's gonna follow us back in Kirsty's car then bus up to Madison tomorrow. I was thinking, maybe you could come stay at my place when we get back….let me take care of you?"

"That sounds nice Steven" Jackie smiled. "I hope the cleaners been."

Hyde gave her a light tap on the head. "Shut it Jackie" he growled before adding, "and yes, she was there yesterday."

Jackie giggled, it still amused her that Hyde had a cleaner but she knew that _he'd_ never admit to the hypocrisy of it all.

"Did you get the charm onto the bracelet?" she asked.

Hyde reached over to the bedside table and picked up the bracelet. "Yeah I did, dunno if you'll like it. I had to hook it onto the clasp, what do ya rekon?" he said as he passed it to Jackie.

Jackie touched the little rattle and smiled. "I love it Steven, I love it so much. Thank you."

Hyde reached over and kissed her forehead. "Your welcome babe. Do you remember what I told you before you went into surgery?"

Jackie contemplated lying and saying she didn't remember, just to make him say it again, but she thought she'd better be honest.

"Yes I do."

"Good, coz I meant it, and I'm sorry that you ever had to doubt that that was how I felt about you" he said as he took her hand and brought it up to his face.

"It's okay baby, we're past all that right?" she asked looking into his eyes. _God I love those eyes s_ he thought.

"It's a distant memory Jackie."

…..

 _ **The next day….**_

Eric softly tapped on the door.

"Come in" he heard Jackie say.

He poked his head in. "Hey Jackie, I just wanted to come and say goodbye, the bus leaves soon."

Jackie sat up and motioned for Eric to come closer, which he did. "God Eric I've been asleep for nearly 24 hours! Sorry I haven't graced you with my presence while you've been here."

"Oh its fine, I coped…just" Eric joked. "But seriously, I hope you start to feel better soon." He knew Jackie felt crap not just physically, but also emotionally, and as much as he joked with her, he really wanted her to be okay.

"I'll be fine Eric, you know me, nothing can keep me down for too long. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. I don't know what I would've done without you, you know."

"Oh Jackie stop….you're gonna give me a big head" Eric laughed. He reached over to give her a hug, which surprised even him. "Take care of Hyde for me" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course I will" she whispered back. "Thank you again Eric, I know driving that corolla down here would've been a nightmare."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. Anyway, Hyde's waiting to take me to the bus stop, I'll be in touch." He kissed Jackie's cheek and left, closing the door behind him.

Jackie needed a shower; she needed to wash her hair and get herself pretty again, two days moping in bed was enough. She gathered up the necessities that Kirsty had brought to Hyde's the night before and went into the bathroom. Her heart was still heavy with sadness but she told herself to be grateful for the things she had; Steven, Eric, Kirsty and the others. But of course there was someone missing, Donna.

Jackie stepped into the shower and closed her eyes as the water pelted down on her. She hadn't let herself think about Donna's betrayal for fear of doing something she would regret. She was in no state of mind to be confronting people in anger therefore Donna would have to wait. Maybe when her heart hurt a little less she could try and piece together what Donna had done, and maybe even attempt to understand it.

The letters, the album, the bracelet…she and Hyde hadn't spoken about any of it. It was as if none of the crap had happened, and Jackie liked that; she liked that they didn't have to dissect every single miniscule detail of their relationship. She knew for sure that he loved her, she even had it in writing, and she would make sure he knew every day how much she loved him.

She washed her hair and body and then stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in one of Hyde's soft towels. She found it intriguing that he now liked to surround himself with nice things, maybe he was making up for all the years he'd had nothing. Whatever the reason, Jackie was happy, she liked nice things….although she knew she would've made do with less if it meant being with Steven.

Jackie dressed herself, blow dried her hair, and put some make-up on. It felt nice to be up and about again, even though she didn't feel like her old self just yet. She got excited when she heard Hyde get home from dropping Eric off and quickly raced to the kitchen.

Hyde felt Jackie's arms snake around his waist as he poured them both a coffee. "You're up…and dressed…you should be in bed babe" he said, noticing her fresh appearance.

"Oh Steven, I've been in bed for two days, I need to be up. I need to get back to normal" Jackie moaned as she took her coffee and walked to the lounge. She sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on.

"It's gonna take time Jackie. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard man" Hyde said as he sat down next to her.

"I won't push myself, I promise. I've spoken to Sasha and told her I won't take any jobs for a couple of weeks. Actually, speaking of jobs….are you gonna be alright when I go back to work? I remember you not being too happy on New Year's about me travelling…" Jackie questioned.

Hyde remembered his possessive, bullshit comments on New Year's and he knew if he wanted things to work this time he had to drop that crap. "Jackie, when you're ready to go back to work I'll drive you to the airport myself" he said as he kissed her head. "It'll be cool man, when you go away, I'll have a break from all your yapping."

"Shut up Steven, you're the one that's always rabbiting on." She gave him a wink and he couldn't help but smile. "So, is it cool if I hang out here then?" she asked.

"That's cool" he replied with all the Zen he could muster.

"Really Steven? _'That's cool'_?" She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. After all she'd just been through she wasn't gonna deal with his Zen today.

"I'm kidding babe, come here" he said as he pulled her on top of him. "Jackie there is nowhere else I'd rather you be than here with me."

"Because you looooo…" Jackie started.

"Yes because I love you, now shut it!" Hyde growled before kissing her lips.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. God she was pleased to be here with him and she knew in her heart that nothing was gonna come between them again.

"I love you too" she said as she kissed his neck.

Hyde grabbed her wrist and played with the charm on her bracelet. "It'll happen one day right Jackie? One day we'll have the baby back?"

"Absolutely puddin', absolutely."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: And here it is…the final chapter! Yaaay! I hope you guys enjoy it, especially those of you who have been with me over the last two weeks constantly reviewing. I really appreciated each and every one of your reviews.**

 **It was loads of fun writing my first fanfic and putting things I'd imagined down on paper….I strongly recommend that you all write one (so that I have more Jackie/Hyde fics to read, I've nearly read them all). Now I can get back to my study and pray I'm not too far behind haha.**

 **Thanks again x**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

 _ **6 Months Later...**_

Hyde unlocked the door and threw his jacket on the floor in the entrance way. He'd had a long day at work and was eager to relax with some film and Led Zeppelin.

"Ooohhh someone's grumpy" a female voice called out from the kitchen.

"Can it you!" he said as he loosened the noose of oppression, otherwise known as his tie, from around his neck and made his way into the kitchen.

Hyde pushed his way past her to grab a beer out of the fridge as she stood at the bench eating the leftovers from last night's dinner.

"Haven't you got a home to go to? Tell me again why I'm always feeding you" he asked. _God I'm sounding more and more like Red every day._

Kirsty stared at him blankly. "Because you took my best friend away from me, therefore you owe me. Plus, I pretty this place up" she said with a smirk.

"Whatever" he moaned. Truth be told Kirsty had really grown on him and he didn't mind her hanging around at all. He had decided a while ago that she was like a stray puppy….it's annoying at first but then you get used to it, and kinda like it, and if it makes your girlfriend happy, then you're happy.

Jackie had moved into his place a couple of months ago leaving Kirsty on her own. The girls had tried to con Hyde into letting Kirsty move in as well but there was no way in hell he was living with two chicks. They were lucky he let her come around as often as she did.

Hyde took another swig of beer and went and sat down on the couch to roll his film. "So where are you ladies off to tonight then?" he asked Kirsty as she sat herself down on a chair.

"A new club is opening up, it's gonna be so cool….I bet we get free drinks" she said dripping with enthusiasm for her upcoming night.

"Sounds like hell."

"God Hyde, you are like a 50 year old man living in a 23 year old's body. You _never_ wanna come out with us" Kirsty moaned.

"Someone's gotta keep the home fires burning Kirsty, and that someone happens to be me, and the home fires happen to be this" Hyde said with a smile as he sparked up his joint and waggled his eyebrows.

Just then Jackie entered the room as dramatically as she possibly could. " _Well_ you two…how do I look?" she said as she spun around.

"You look fabulous Jacks! I love those pants, you _have_ to let me wear them next time" Kirsty said with a touch of envy.

Hyde looked up and checked out his girlfriend. He loved her all in black and those black leather pants were _hot_. "You look good babe" he said as she walked over to him.

" _Good?_ Is that all I get?" Jackie said as she sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips.

"You look hot Jackie, real hot. So hot that you two should go now so that you can hurry up and come home to me."

"God I love you" Jackie sighed before smacking her lips onto his and kissing him passionately.

She couldn't believe how good things were with Steven…they couldn't be any more perfect. He had grown so much over the last few months and she couldn't be happier with the changes he'd made. Sure, he still wasn't the type of guy that told her he loved her daily, or even weekly, but she didn't care...it was the little things he did; the small gestures. Like when he had noticed that her clothes couldn't all fit into the closet, he went and bought new drawers and moved his own clothes. And when Jackie had put her stuffed unicorns on a chair in their bedroom, he had raised an eyebrow but he never said a word. Those acts showed Hyde's love for her...she didn't need grand declarations of love. If she wanted those she would never have gone with Hyde in the first place.

"Yuck you two" Kirsty quipped. "Can ya not?"

Hyde pulled away from the best kiss of his day. "Can _you_ not?" he said as he smacked Jackie's ass which was now climbing off him. "You want me to come pick you up later babe?" he asked Jackie.

"Oh puddin', I don't want to be a pain…I know you have a busy night ahead with your smoke and your depressing music" she winked.

"He is _such_ an old man Jacks" Kirsty piped up while pouring herself one more wine.

Hyde rolled his eyes at Kirsty before turning his attention back to Jackie. "Babe you know I'll come pick you up if you need me to okay? Just give me a call, anytime" he said as he kissed her neck.

They'd come such a long way and Hyde was now confident enough in the strength of their relationship to not care or get upset when Jackie did her own thing. He felt secure….the most secure he'd ever felt in his whole life. He knew she wasn't gonna leave him, and he tried, in his typical Hyde way, to show her every day that he wasn't going anywhere either.

"Thank you baby" Jackie smiled up at him. "I won't be late…..I love you."

Hyde gave her a peck on the lips and whispered in her ear "I love you too". As much as he'd gotten used to saying it to her he still didn't like an audience, even one as drunk as Kirsty. "Hey you over there" he called to Kirsty who was busy dancing to the non-existent music. "Look after my girl yeah." Kirsty just nodded.

Jackie grabbed her purse and gave Hyde one last kiss before she left. He gently grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on the charm that she always wore. She smiled the sweetest smile before leaving for a night of dancing with her crazy friend the puppy.

Hyde flicked on the stereo and got back to his busy night of film and music. He thought over the last few months and how happy he was that they'd gotten to this point. Jackie finally had her spark back. It'd taken a while, just as Red said it would, but now it was back and hopefully here to stay.

Jackie had been reluctant to go back to modelling, feeling like she should do something more with her life. Hyde had been as supportive as he could and had encouraged her to fulfil her passion….she just couldn't decide what her passion was. For a few weeks after the miscarriage she said she wanted to work with children, maybe in a daycare. Hyde couldn't quite imagine his high maintenance girlfriend dealing with dozens of high maintenance children every day, so he wasn't surprised when Jackie announced one day that she actually didn't really like children (unless they were her own or Betsy) so she needed to find a new passion. It was eventually decided that she would continue modelling until she found out just what that passion was.

Hyde pulled his lighter out of his pocket and relit his joint. He had taken the chain off his lighter a few months ago, having decided to test Red's theory. Sure enough Red had been right, Hyde had taken care of the lighter and still had it…..he had done the same with Jackie, and hadn't lost her either.

He had even gone so far as to suggest that she stay with Kelso or Fez when she had travelled to LA or New York for work. He knew she was pleasantly surprised in his new found trust in her and it had only made their relationship stronger.

Hyde's trust in Jackie's love for him didn't shock him, but his trust in his friends did. He'd learnt that Eric, Kelso and Fez really did have his back; they did want him and Jackie to make it and they weren't trying to screw him over. Eric had proved that tenfold.

Hyde did miss Donna though. He'd tried to get Jackie to talk to her soon after the miscarriage but Jackie refused time and time again. He had explained that Donna was only trying to protect her and that if he could forgive her Jackie should at least try. However the situation seemed hopeless.

Eric had forgiven Donna, Hyde knew that would happen and was pleased. Forman and Big Red were good together, he wouldn't want them to break up over that crap. He just needed to find a way to get Jackie and Donna back together.

…..

It was two weeks later and Hyde was on his hands and knees trying to get nail polish out of his fucking carpet.

"Jackie I told you about this crap, it's gonna fuckn' stain y'know?" he yelled at his girlfriend who was now painting her nails at the table.

She pouted. "Sorry baby."

"Dammit Jackie, I wish you'd listen to me sometimes instead of always thinking you know best." He got up, resigning himself to the fact that his cream carpet now had splashes of red on it.

"Steven, I listen to you _all_ the time don't I? Wasn't it your idea to have this blimmin' party tonight? A party I don't even want?"

Jackie was annoyed. Steven had invited the 'gang' to Chicago for the night, including Donna. Jackie had pleaded, begged, and pouted, for him to reconsider but he wasn't having a bar of it. It was Kelso's birthday and Hyde wanted to throw him a party, a party that included everyone. She wondered when her boyfriend had become so god damn annoyingly considerate.

"Suck it up Jackie, the party is happening" he said, still pretty annoyed about his carpet.

"Yeah but Steven…" Jackie started.

"Flap it elsewhere babe, I'm going to get the beer" Hyde said as he grabbed his keys and left their apartment.

Four hours later Eric, Kelso, Donna and Fez approached Hyde and Jackie's apartment door.

"Well at least we're gonna knock this time" Eric said nervously.

"Shut up Eric" Donna said. "You know I feel sick about coming here. Jackie doesn't want me here, I know she doesn't. She'll probably slap me."

"Oh Donna, if she starts attacking you we will just make sure you girls are in your lingerie and that there is plenty of jell-o" cried Fez, the thought delighting him.

"Shut up Fez" Donna and Eric demanded in unison.

"Well I'm not standing here all night, knock on the door already….it's my birthday and I want my party!" Kelso forced his way between Donna and Eric and banged on the door. "They're probably doing it like last time" he smirked.

Before anyone could tell Kelso 'eww' the door opened and Hyde greeted them. They all gave him hugs and made their way into the lounge where food, alcohol and music were a plenty.

"Awesome set up Hyde!" Kelso said excitedly.

"Anything for you my friend" Hyde handed Kelso a beer and then took a couple over to Eric and Donna who were standing awkwardly by the door.

"C'mon guys, this is gonna work. If I've learnt anything during my time with Jackie it's that you've gotta be in her face for her to forgive you. I'm telling you man, by the end of the night you'll be best friends again."

"I hope you're right Hyde" Donna said as she downed almost all of the can Hyde had just given her.

Jackie was yet to make her entrance at the party she was supposedly hosting. Instead, she and Kirsty were in her ensuite drinking champagne out of a bottle.

"I'm so nervous Kirst" Jackie said, handing Kirsty the bottle before checking her lipstick.

"Don't be Jacks, she's your oldest friend. Yeah she did a fucking horrible thing but she did it with kinda good intentions right?"

"I guess. But still, what am I gonna say to her?" Jackie didn't want to have to make the first move with Donna, she hoped Donna would do all the talking.

"Nothing, just wait for her girl. You'll be fine, believe me. I have a bigger problem…..how am I gonna stay away from Kelso? God he's hot Jackie."

"Um…ew!" Jackie said as she grabbed Kirsty's arm and dragged her to the party.

Fez was the first one to notice Jackie and Kirsty walk into the lounge.

"Ai ai ai!" he cried. "Now who is this blonde beauty?" he asked rushing up to Kirsty and taking her hand.

Kelso was quick to notice the exchange and nearly fell over the coffee table in his haste to get to Kirsty.

"Back off Fez, she's with me. Ain't that right Kirst?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Kirsty gave him eyebrows of her own and ignored him. "Fez right? I've heard so much about you, it's good to finally meet you" she said as she brushed past a deflated Kelso with Fez by her side.

While the Kirsty fan club took their party outside Jackie stood alone by the door. She saw Donna approaching her and shifted her eyes, pretending to be interested in the bowl of chips on the table next to her.

"Forman, let's go see what these morons are up to outside, there's three of them now, that can't lead to anything good man" Hyde called to Eric.

Jackie glared at him, _he couldn't be more obvious if he tried._

"Um, hey Jackie, how are you?" Donna said handing Jackie a glass of wine.

"Oh hi Donna, I'm good. You?" Jackie answered taking a very big swig of her newly acquired wine.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks." Donna's heart was racing, she knew she had to do this but god it was hard. "Hey, come sit down with me on the couch, we really need to talk."

Jackie looked at the five others outside and desperately wished she was one of them. She knew Hyde wanted her to forgive Donna, and she didn't want to disappoint him, but she really didn't think Donna could say anything that would undo the damage she'd done.

"Um, okay then, we can talk for a minute" she said, following Donna to the couch.

Donna sat and turned to face Jackie. "Look, there are honestly no words that can take back the hurt I've caused you and Hyde…." She started.

"You got that right" Jackie snapped, fiddling nervously with her bracelet.

"Jackie I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did. I was trying to protect you, not just from Hyde, but from all of us, and I fucked up so badly." Donna was crying now, Jackie didn't know whether to put her arm around her or punch her in the face.

"We treated you like shit Jackie, all of us. I never valued your opinion or the contribution you made to our group. You were always the one trying to help us…whether it was something between me and Eric, or Fez with his ballet, or Kelso and his impotence…."

Jackie laughed, that had been pretty funny. Donna couldn't help but smile too.

"…..but when you needed help none of us were there for you, and I'm sorry for that Jackie…I really am."

"Thank you Donna, that's very kind n all. But I still don't get why you took Steven's letter."

Donna wiped her eyes and had a swig of her beer. She took a deep breath and continued her explanation.

"Jackie, I truly thought he'd break your heart and you'd be the butt of everyone's jokes again. I wanted our friendship to last this time…I didn't wanna risk losing our relationship because he'd been a dillhole. Stupid I know."

Jackie thought about what Donna was saying. It sounded to her a lot like the worries Steven's had had when they were in Point Place. He wanted them to be strong before their friends interfered; Donna wanted their friendship to be strong before she got hurt again by Hyde. They both felt guilty for how they'd treated her in the past.

"Donna, Steven is not going to hurt me again, we love each other…we're good" Jackie said, finally turning to look at Donna.

"I know that now Jackie. When I saw you both at the hospital I saw that. When I saw Hyde at the Forman's it was written all over his face how much he cares for you, and how much he wanted the baby. I wish I could've been there for you then" Donna said through tears.

"It's okay Donna, I had your weedy boyfriend instead" Jackie said, patting Donna's hand.

Donna laughed. "Yeah you did, sorry about that. Do you think there's any chance we can be friends again Jackie? I miss you _so much._ I miss all of us so much, and we're not 'all of us' without you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I know Steven's really missed 'all of us', I guess that's why he organised tonight. He really thought it was over….no more gang in the basement" Jackie said as she looked outside at her boyfriend frogging Kelso. "Y'know what Donna, if I can forgive that hottie for all he's done to me, I can forgive you. I have missed you too y'know?"

"Oh my god Jackie, thank you! You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." Donna wrapped her arms around her little friend and squeezed her tightly.

"Ouch careful lumberjack! Remember I'm a tiny porcelain doll" Jackie winked and the two friends started laughing.

"God I missed you" Donna said through her giggles.

…

"Told you it'd work" Hyde smiled as he watched Jackie and Donna from the balcony.

"Yes my friend, you are somewhat of a genius" Eric said as he clinked his beer with Hyde's.

"Watching them like that gives me needs" wailed Fez.

"I have needs too my foreign friend, but my needs involve a circle and film" Hyde smirked as he pulled his tin out of his back pocket, instigating happy smiles from those around him.

 _ **The circle**_

Eric: (sighs loudly) I've missed this you guys, I always feel so relaxed when we're together…or is it just when we're in the _circle_ together? Yeah, when we're in the circle, that's when I'm relaxed…yeeeeah.

Kelso: I'll tell ya when I'm relaxed, that's when I'm doing it…but don't worry Kirsty, not all of me is relaxed, if ya get what I mean (winking at Kirsty).

Kirsty: Ewww (before winking back at Kelso)

Fez: Hyde, I must say, I do like your apartment. For a straight man you do keep a nice house. Miss Kitty would be proud.

Jackie: (laughing) Oh my god you guys I forgot to tell you, Steven here has a cl…

(Hyde shoves cake in her mouth) Oohhh yum, chocolate….thank you baby.

Hyde: Jackie takes good care of the place, y'know, like a good woman should (smirking)

Donna: Takes care of the place…space….mase….case….face….oh my god, my hand is bigger than my face!

 _ **Two hours later**_

Jackie looked around at her friends and couldn't believe what a fun night she'd had.

"What'cha thinking?" Hyde asked as he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"I'm thinking that I'm a pretty lucky girl to have such a great guy" she said raising her arm up behind her and putting it around Hyde's neck.

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky…very lucky actually."

"Whatever. I mean it Steven, thank you for bringing everyone here tonight, it's been so nice being together again."

Hyde looked around the room. Fez was asleep on the ground by the door, weed and alcohol was never a good mix for him. Eric and Donna were outside cuddling, as they always do. And Kelso and Kirsty were pretty much having sex on the couch with their clothes on.

"Hhmmmm, I hardly call this 'being together' Jackie, but whatever, if you're happy I'm happy" he said as he kissed her head.

"I'm really happy Steven, and as much as you try to be a broody brood I know you are too" she smiled.

"I guess I'm somewhat happy" he teased. "I'd be much happier if my carpet didn't have random splashes of red all over it though."

Jackie turned around and put both arms around Hyde's neck. "I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

Donna walked in to change the music.

"Ooohh yay, haven't heard this in a while!" she said as she placed the needle on the record. Love is a Battlefield came on putting a wide smile on Jackie's face.

"Oh hell no! I don't want this mood killer on right now" moaned Kelso as he began to get up off Kirsty to change the music.

"Move another inch Kelso and you're dead" yelled Hyde, glaring at his friend.

"Fiiine!" Kelso yelled back.

Hyde wrapped his arms around his girl and they started moving to the music, Eric and Donna doing the same not far from them. Kelso picked Kirsty up from the couch and they both stumbled into the spare bedroom.

"Kirsty's gonna regret that in the morning" Jackie smiled.

"She sure is" Hyde said as he kissed the charm on Jackie's bracelet. "I don't regret going home with you that night at the club though."

Jackie looked up at him, she took in the love she could see in his eyes, _god I love his eyes._

"Nor do I" she whispered. "I love you Steven Hyde."

Hyde swept her off her feet and spun her around. "I love you Jackie Burkhart and I always will…. nail polish, yapping, Donny Osmond n all."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
